Emperador Demonio DxD
by LLL03
Summary: Lelouch recibe una nueva oportunidad en un mundo diferente luego de morir en el Zero Réquiem, a primera vista todo parece normal y se ha comenzado a adaptar a esta nueva vida, pero todo cambia cuando su amigo, el pervertido de Issei, se ve involucrado en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, así que pasen a ver qué sucede cuando un grupo de demonios conoce al verdadero Emperador Demonio.
1. Prólogo

Primera historia, a ver qué tal sale esto…

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto High School DxD como Code Geass y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Emperador Demonio, un Estudiante Nuevo**

 _¡Así es! ¡No soy yo quien está mal! ¡Es el mundo!_

 _El mundo cambiará. ¡Yo lo cambiaré!_

 _Después de todo…_

 _¡Yo soy Zero! ¡El hombre que destruirá el mundo! ¡El hombre que reconstruirá el mundo!_

 **Life.0**

*Brrrm*

Dos adolescentes vestidos con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh atravesaban la ciudad tranquilamente en una motocicleta negra con sidecar durante la tarde.

Quien conducía la motocicleta era un joven de pelo castaño corto, ojos cafés y de complexión promedio. Hyoudou Issei, o Ise, estudiante de 2° de preparatoria, y miembro del infame Trío Pervertido de la Academia Kuoh.

El pasajero en el sidecar era otro joven de pelo negro, ojos violetas, apuesto y de complexión delgada. Lelouch Lamperouge, estudiante de 3° de preparatoria, el codiciado Príncipe Oscuro de la Academia Kuoh.

Normalmente, dos personas en extremos tan diferentes nunca se relacionarían entre sí, pero sorprendentemente, estos jóvenes eran amigos desde que Lelouch se transfirió a Kuoh unos meses antes.

Usualmente este viaje de regreso a casa estaría lleno de Issei tratando de hacer que Lelouch entendiera las maravillas de los pechos, mientras Lelouch intentaba ignorarlo leyendo un libro y comentando ocasionalmente.

Pero este día…

"Hey, Ise, ¿te ocurre algo?" Preguntó Lelouch guardando su libro al notar que habían pasado 10 minutos sin que Issei mencionara los pechos de alguna chica.

La motocicleta se sacudió un poco cuando Issei dio un pequeño salto al ser llamado tan repentinamente.

"Ah, senpai, no es nada." Negó rápidamente mientras controlaba la motocicleta de nuevo.

"Ise, si no has hablado de pechos en 10 minutos." Dijo Lelouch directamente. "Es definitivo que pasa algo. ¿O acaso es vergonzoso? Aunque no puedo pensar en nada más vergonzoso que tu incidente con 'Rina-tan'." Terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Ahhh, eso nunca pasó! ¡Rina-tan es un fragmento de tu imaginación, senpai! ¡Eso nunca sucedió!"

"Je, está bien, Rina-tan no existió jamás. Pero en serio Ise, ¿qué sucede? Incluso en el club me dijeron que estuviste más tranquilo que de costumbre. ¿Tu madre encontró tu colección de revistas porno?"

"¡Eso sería algo terrible! No juegues con eso, senpai. No es nada grave, y no quería molestarte, es solo que…ahhh." Issei suspiró derrotado. "Senpai, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de mi nueva novia Yuuma-chan?"

"No es ninguna molestia. ¿Y cómo podría olvidarlo? Literalmente entraste gritando a la biblioteca y por eso terminé enterrado bajo una montaña de libros, Madame Presidenta y la Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tuvieron que ayudarme a organizar los estantes después de que fuiste a buscar a los otros dos idiotas para presumirlo."

"Jaja, perdón por eso senpai, es solo que estaba muy emocionado de que una chica como Yuuma-chan se me confesara." Sonrió mientras lo recordaba. "El caso es que mañana vamos a tener nuestra primera cita…" Se interrumpió parecido preocupado.

"¿Y aún no estás seguro de qué harás para la cita?"

Issei asintió en silencio.

"Bueno, te diría que les pidieras consejos a tus amigos, pero considerando a los otros dos miembros de tu grupo…Sí, eso no es buena idea."

"Jaja, sí, yo pensé lo mismo, aunque no es como si no tuviera nada planeado, tengo una idea general de lo que deberíamos hacer, pero no sé exactamente a qué lugares ir, por ejemplo, pensaba en llevarla a ver ropa, pero no tengo idea de qué tienda sería mejor para eso."

"Mm, ya veo, aunque desde ahora te digo que una tienda de lencería es un rotundo no para la primera cita."

"¡Senpai!"

Lelouch sonrió.

"Bueno, si me cuentas tu plan quizás podría ayudarte a elegir los mejores lugares para llevarlo a cabo. Puede que no me guste toda la atención que recibo en la escuela, pero las chicas hablan de todo lo que les gusta cuando tratan de insinuar que las debes invitar a salir. Y Yuuto también me ha recomendado algunos lugares en la ciudad."

"¡Argh! ¡Como somos amigos a veces olvido que eres un maldito apuesto, senpai! ¡Uno de los obstáculos para mi sueño de ser Rey del Harem! ¡Pero ya lo verás! ¡Ahora que tengo a Yuuma-chan, mi sueño está cada vez más cerca!"

"Sí, sí, lo que digas Ise." Lelouch habló burlonamente. "Entonces supongo que no quieres mi ayuda para tu cita, así que solo te deseo buena suerte. Trata de que haya una segunda cita."

"¡Espera, senpai! ¡No seas así! ¡Por favor ayuda a este humilde mortal para que tenga suerte con las mujeres! ¡Yuuma-chan es la primera chica que se me ha confesado! ¡No puedo echarlo a perder! ¡Y además sus pechos son fantásticos también!"

La motocicleta volvió a sacudirse mientras Issei le rogaba frenéticamente a Lelouch.

"¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Pero mantén la vista al frente y las manos firmes en los controles! ¡Vamos a chocar con ese montón de basura!"

Issei rápidamente volvió a controlar la motocicleta y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya casi llegaban a la casa de Lelouch, que estaba a solo un bloque de la suya, así que decidió hablar sobre su cita después de aparcar la motocicleta.

Por cierto, la motocicleta era de Issei, la compró con ayuda de Lelouch y sus "inversiones", pero ya que sus padres no querían que tuviera una; él no creía que fueran tan peligrosas como ellos pensaban (punto que Lelouch debatiría ya que acababa de perder el control dos veces); la mantenía en casa de éste, que vivía solo en una casa bastante grande.

Tras aparcar la motocicleta en la cochera, Lelouch bajó del sidecar y le indicó a Issei que lo siguiera a la sala de estar para que le contara su plan para la cita del día siguiente y poderlo ayudar a elegir los mejores lugares para garantizar que esta Yuuma-chan se divirtiera con él.

Luego de una larga discusión sobre los lugares que preferían las chicas, de lo que se podía y no se podía hacer en una cita para no ser visto como solo un pervertido que buscaba sexo, temas para iniciar conversaciones y demás cosas para la cita, Issei finalmente se despidió de Lelouch y se dirigió hacia su casa a un bloque de distancia.

"¡Gracias, senpai! ¡Me ayudaste mucho! ¡Como pago por ayudarme te prestaré parte de mi colección! ¡La Capitana Pelirroja! ¡La Chica que Olvidó! ¡Las Órdenes de la Prinsexa! ¡La Bruja de Londrex! ¡Las Tres Consortes del Emperador! ¡Kunoichi en Fuga! ¡Y Clases Extra con la Profesora de Gimnasia!"

"No gracias, ¿y por qué pensaste prestarme esos títulos exactamente? Como sea nos vemos en la escuela, saluda a tus padres por mí."

"Ni idea, fueron los primeros títulos que se me ocurrieron." Dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza. "Les daré tus saludos; y a ver cuando pasas a cenar, te aprecian mucho porque me has ayudado con mis calificaciones. Como sea. ¡Nos vemos, senpai! ¡Cuando termine mi cita te llamaré para contarte lo perfecta que fue!"

Issei se alejó corriendo dejando a Lelouch solo en la puerta de su casa.

Tras ver desaparecer la figura de Issei, Lelouch borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y mostró una expresión melancólica mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a cubrirse de estrellas.

 _¿Realmente está bien que disfrute de esta segunda oportunidad? Después de que condené a millones para cumplir mis objetivos, después de lastimar a mis amigos, después de romper las promesas que les hice, ¿uh, C.C.?_

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios mientras tocaba su pecho donde una horrible cicatriz estaba sobre su corazón oculta tras la camisa de su uniforme. Tras perderse algunos segundos en sus recuerdos, Lelouch sacudió la cabeza y entró en su casa.

 _Bueno, ahora esta es mi vida, este es mi nuevo mundo. Y lamentablemente eso significa que debo hacer mi aburrida tarea. Ahhh._

* * *

"Me pregunto si Ise seguirá en la cita con su novia."

El que dijo esto no fue otro que Lelouch, quien se dirigía hacia su casa después de una tarde apostando, o como lo llamaban en público, "invertir", en el club que frecuentaba con Ise en la orilla de la ciudad.

Al principio no pensaba asistir al club, ya que solo Ise tenía llaves de la motocicleta y él iba a estar ocupado en su cita.

Pero cuando se disponía a abrir otro libro para seguir aprendiendo la historia de este nuevo mundo, un miembro del personal del club le envió un mensaje diciendo que había un jugador que había oído de él y deseaba retarlo a una partida de ajedrez.

Lelouch se interesó ya que era raro el jugador que deseaba retarlo en ese juego, así que pidió informador del retador.

Resulta que era un jugador del que él también había escuchado pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ya que aparentemente había salido de la ciudad por asuntos de su trabajo.

Intrigado por el reto, decidió que valía la pena tomarse la molestia de ir hasta el club en autobús para comprobar los rumores de lo bueno que era este apostador.

Así que aquí estaba ahora Lelouch, con otro oponente derrotado, cincuenta mil dólares más en su cuenta bancaria, un maletín con un juego de ajedrez, una Desert Eagle oculta bajo su uniforme (por protección por supuesto, algunos yakuza no toman bien que un adolescente les gane millones de yenes apostando), y absolutamente nada que hacer por el resto de la tarde.

Por lo que aburrido y sin un objetivo en mente, Lelouch decidió caminar al menos parte del camino de regreso para matar el tiempo.

El motivo por el que recordó la cita fue porque estaba cruzando un parque poco frecuentado en el que Issei pensaba finalizar la velada con su novia.

De hecho creyó ver a un chico que parecía ser Issei junto con una hermosa chica de pelo negro cerca de la fuente en el centro del parque.

Parecía que Issei no tendría que llamarlo para hablarle de su cita, podría contárselo directamente.

Si seguía caminando los interrumpiría y sería una molestia retroceder para tomar otro camino, así que decidió buscar un banco para esperar a que se despidieran antes de proseguir su camino.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse logró captar por el rabillo del ojo que la chica, Yuuma-chan, soltó la mano de Issei y se colocó delante de la fuente.

"Sí que fue divertido hoy."

El parque estaba tan tranquilo que pudo escuchar sus voces incluso a esa distancia, era una maravilla que ninguno hubiera notado la presencia de Lelouch. Probablemente se debía a que era cubierto por la sombra de los árboles cercanos.

Yuuma-chan sonrió con la fuente de fondo.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"¿Qué pasa, Yuuma-chan?"

"Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita. ¿Puedes escuchar mi deseo?"

"¿Q-qué es lo que d-deseas?"

 _¡Maldición! ¡Es el clímax de la cita! ¡Debo darles privacidad! ¡Debo esconderme! ¡Por favor Ise, cálmate o lo echarás a perder! ¡Y por lo que más quieras no menciones sus pechos!_

Lelouch se escondió frenéticamente detrás de los árboles que lo cubrían con su sombra, pero la pareja siguió ignorando completamente su presencia.

Entonces Yuuma-chan habló claramente.

"¿Morirías por mí?"

…

 _¿Eh…? ¿Qué dijo?_

"¿Eh…? Eso es…huh, perdón, ¿podrías repetirlo? Creo que escuché mal.

Parecía que ambos chicos habían pensado lo mismo, ya que Issei expresó lo que Lelouch tenía en la mente.

Debía ser un error.

Pero…

"¿Morirías por mí?"

Ella lo repitió claramente. Mientras se reía.

Eso no tenía sentido. Si era una broma, era una muy cruel. Lelouch se dispuso a salir de su escondite…

*Flap*

Alas negras aparecieron de la espalda de Yuuma, su ropa cambió por un atuendo mucho más atrevido hecho de cuero, y por supuesto Issei no perdió la oportunidad para maravillarse por sus pechos.

Ella empezó a batir sus alas, plumas negras flotaron en el aire antes de caer a los pies de Issei.

Parecía una escena salida de un libro de fantasías.

Pero esos no fueron los únicos cambios.

Su linda mirada se convirtió en una fría mirada aterradora.

"Fue divertido. El breve tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como jugar a la casita con un niño."

Su voz sonaba muy fría. Tenía un tono más adulto. Y mostró una fría sonrisa.

*Bzzz*

Un sonido más fuerte que el de una videoconsola vibró en el aire.

Zumbó mucho y _eso_ apareció en su mano.

Estaba brillando y parecía un trozo de luz o algo así…en realidad, era una lanza.

*Bzzz*

El viento vibró y luego se escuchó un sonido desagradable.

Un momento la lanza de luz se encontraba en la mano de Yuuma y al siguiente estaba perforando el estómago de Issei.

Issei trató de sacar la lanza, pero desapareció de repente. Lo único que quedó fue un enorme agujero en su estómago y la sangre que salía de allí. Mucha sangre. Y entonces se desplomó.

Lelouch se congeló y sus ojos brillaron con un símbolo carmesí parecido a un ave en vuelo, por un momento no vio a Issei tirado en el parque, se encontró en una estación y quien estaba ante él era una chica de pelo naranja sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

¿Incluso en este nuevo mundo estaba condenado a perder a todas las personas que se acercaban a él? ¿El mundo no estará satisfecho hasta que haya perdido todo? ¿Hasta que no quede más que un caparazón vacío de la persona llamada Lelouch?

Entonces la imagen desapareció y volvió a ver a Issei agonizando. Apenas pudo escuchar las palabras de Yuuma en su shock.

"Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti pronto. Si quieres odiar algo, entonces odia al Dios que puso el Sacred Gear en ti."

¿…Sacred, qué…?

Lelouch no sabía qué era eso, y no tenía tiempo para considerarlo tampoco, ya había desactivado su Geass, pero seguía en shock por ver que el primer amigo que había hecho en este nuevo mundo estaba muriendo a unos metros frente a él.

Vio que Issei aún podía mover sus manos, lo vio tocar su estómago y poner sus manos frente a él, incluso pudo ver una sonrisa pervertida en su cara por un momento, probablemente pensando en los pechos que acababa de ver. Incluso ante la muerte, sin duda era todo un pervertido.

Yuuma ya se había ido y Lelouch estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante para acercarse a su amigo, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio aparecer un círculo brillante cerca de Issei de repente.

"Así que tú fuiste quien me llamó."

De repente, alguien apareció frente a Issei y le habló.

Lelouch no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

Pero parecía que la chica tampoco había notado su presencia.

"Parece que estás muriendo. Tu herida…oh vaya, parece que te está pasando algo interesante. Así que eres tú…Esto realmente es interesante."

Se rio como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante.

Lelouch siguió su vista y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio.

"Si estás muriendo, entonces la tomaré. Quiero decir tu vida. Desde ahora, vivirás por mí."

Lelouch no vio lo que hizo la chica, pero de repente Issei brilló y al momento siguiente pareció volver a respirar con normalidad. Esto solo causó que sus preguntas aumentarán.

Preguntas cuyas respuestas determinarían lo que haría en este mundo ahora que resultaba que no era tan tranquilo como había creído al principio (su mayor problema hasta ahora era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que se quejaba por sus escapadas con Issei al club).

Por el momento su amigo aparentemente había sido salvado, tal como él fue salvado por C.C. en ese almacén en el gueto de Shinjuku. Así que no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo.

Necesitaba reunir información antes de actuar. Por lo que se retiraría por ahora.

Ya sabía dónde buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas, después de todo…

Solo conocía a una persona con un brillante cabello carmesí como el de ella.

Era hora que la Princesa Carmesí de Kuoh conociera al verdadero Emperador Demonio.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquí está la siguiente parte, aún me estoy adaptando a esto de escribir así que no estaba seguro si partir el capítulo en dos partes o no, al final decidí uno solo.

Si tienen comentarios, son bienvenidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Code Geass como High School DxD son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Life.01 El Día que el Demonio Regresó**

"¿…Nii-sama?"

Escucho una voz llamarme entre la bruma que es mi conciencia. Se escucha distante y apagada, como si me hablaran a través del agua.

¿Quién me está llamando? Estoy cansado, mi visión está borrosa, no tengo fuerza en mi cuerpo.

"No…Nii-sama…tú…siempre…"

Me siguen llamando y puedo sentir levemente que alguien me toma la mano, ¿Nunnally?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No puedo recordar. Es verdad, el Zero Réquiem, Suzaku acaba de atravesar mi pecho.

"Nii-sama…te quiero"

Ahh, estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, pero no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora.

"Sí…yo…destruí…el mundo…y…lo…reconstruí…"

Cierro los ojos mientras la vida escapa de mi cuerpo.

Lo último que escucho son los gritos y el llanto de Nunnally por un hermano que no lo merece.

"¡Onii-sama! ¡No! ¡Por favor abre los ojos! ¡Onii-sama! ¿¡ONII-SAMA!?"

* * *

 **[¡Onii-chan~! ¡Es hora de despertar! ¡Mou, si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde! ¡Despierta, Onii-chan~!]**

Una voz inocente se escuchó temprano por la mañana en la residencia Lamperouge sacando de sus sueños a su único habitante.

"Urgh. Aún no sé porque sigo usando este despertador que me regaló Ise, la voz de la mujer soldado que me despertó ayer sonaba idéntica a Cornelia."

Lelouch se levantó lentamente y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo para hacer circular su sangre, pero no pudo evitar bostezar luego de ver la hora que marcaba el despertador.

"Ahh~ Hoy solo dormí dos horas por estar vigilando a Ise, ya han pasado algunos días pero todavía nadie ha hecho contacto con él. Si sigue así, tendré que confrontarlos directamente."

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Issei fue asesinado por esa tal Yuuma y desde que esa chica pelirroja lo salvara de alguna manera que Lelouch no entendía.

Desde entonces lo había estado vigilando tratando de reunir información, pero ninguna de las dos chicas volvió a hacer contacto tras ese día.

La única información que obtuvo fue que Issei de alguna manera se había convertido en una persona nocturna.

Durante su vigilancia había notado que se llenaba de energía durante la noche mientras que en el día parecía carecer de fuerzas, incluso sus actos pervertidos disminuyeron de intensidad. Pero no sabía si tenía que ver con la forma en que fue salvado o si era porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que sucedió con Yuuma y su cita.

Otro vistazo al despertador mostró que si no se levantaba pronto llegaría tarde a la escuela, así que con un suspiro se dispuso a comenzar su rutina matutina.

"Hora de levantarse, siempre puedo reponer algunas horas de sueño durante clases."

Ah, las ventajas de ser un genio.

* * *

La escuela privada, Academia Kuoh.

Actualmente era una escuela mixta, pero como había sido una escuela para chicas hasta hace un par de años, había más chicas que chicos.

Cuanto menor fuera el grado, el número de chicos aumentaba, pero todavía había más chicas en general. En una clase de 2° de preparatoria como la de Issei el radio de chicas y chicos es de 7 a 3. Para el 3° grado como el de Lelouch es de 8 a 2.

Además las chicas tenían una mayor autoridad que los chicos, la mayoría de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil son chicas, e incluso el Presidente Estudiantil también es una chica.

Las razones por las que Lelouch e Issei entraron en esta escuela donde los chicos no tienen mucho poder eran muy simples.

Realmente simples.

En cuanto a Lelouch, la razón simplemente fue que la Academia Kuoh fue la escuela que le recomendaron cuando preguntó por una preparatoria mientras se asentaba en la ciudad. Fin de la historia.

Para Issei fue porque había muchas chicas, y eso era algo maravilloso para él. De hecho la razón por la que logró pasar el examen de ingreso para esa escuela que supuestamente era muy difícil, fue debido a su perversión.

Realmente quería estudiar estando rodeado por chicas…

…Definitivamente era un gran pervertido…

De hecho el sueño de Issei era crear un harem mientras estuviera en la escuela para que al momento de graduarse montones de chicas se pelearan por el en una Battle Royale.

Pero por desgracia solo un grupo de chicos bien parecidos eran populares y las chicas ni siquiera lo miraban. Para ser más exactos, lo ignoraban como si fuera una basura tirada.

Las únicas veces que lo miraban era cuando acompañaba a Lelouch, uno de los chicos apuestos y populares, pero las miradas que le dirigían eran miradas que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa si hacía algo para corromper al llamado Príncipe Oscuro de Kuoh.

Mientras pasaba por los salones de 2° grado en dirección hacia los de 3°, Lelouch no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al asomarse en uno de los salones.

Allí estaba Issei con sus otros amigos, los dos con los que formaba el infame Trío Pervertido.

…Con un montón de libros y DVD porno apilados sobre su escritorio.

Los comentarios de desprecio de las chicas del salón no se hicieron esperar, podían oírse cosas como "Son lo peor", "Son repugnantes", y "Mueran, son basura".

 _Ise, cada vez veo más lejano tu sueño._

"¡Silencio! ¡Este es nuestro entretenimiento! ¡Las chicas y los niños deberían apartar la vista y alejarse! ¡O los violaré a todos en mi cabeza!"

Quien dijo esas palabras tan vulgares fue un miembro del trío, Matsuda. Él es un chico calvo con aunque parece deportista, es un pervertido que siempre hace comentarios vulgares.

Durante la secundaria fue un deportista y rompió muchos récords, pero ahora estaba en el Club de Fotografía. Además es realmente abierto sobre su ambición de querer fotografiar cada parte del cuerpo de las chicas.

Sus apodos son el "Calvo Pervertido" y el "Paparazzi Acosador Sexual".

Matsuda suspiró mientras miraba la cara apagada de Issei.

"Hey. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara cuando hay tantos tesoros frente a ti?"

"No has estado de humor últimamente. Extraño. Es definitivamente raro. No eres como antes."

Ese fue el pervertido número 2, Motohama. Él es un chico con gafas que tiene una habilidad especial llamada Scouter que le deja obtener las medidas de las chicas con sus gafas. Junto con un cuerpo cuyo nivel de poder se desploma cuando se las quita.

Sus apodos son "Gafas Pervertidas" y el "Scouter de las Tres Tallas".

Junto con Issei, esos tres forman el Trío Pervertido.

Pero Issei no parecía estar participando en su perversión en esos momentos.

"¿Estás enfermo? No, no puede ser. Es imposible que tú, la manifestación de todos los deseos sexuales, se enferme, ¿¡o acaso Lelouch-senpai te hizo algo!?"

Ante eso, Issei comenzó a sacudir la cabeza frenéticamente y algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar "¡No al HyoudouxLelouch-kun!". Lelouch estuvo muy tentado a golpearse la cabeza en la pared.

"¿Oh, es eso?" Matsuda pareció pensar en algo. "¿Es por esa alucinación de esa novia imaginaria tuya? ¿Yuuma-chan, no?"

Issei pareció deprimirse aún más.

"… ¿Realmente no recuerdan a Yuuma-chan?"

El día siguiente de su cita y su "muerte", Issei había estado preguntando a todos sus conocidos si recordaban a Yuuma-chan, pero parecía que todos la habían olvidado. Había oído cuando los otros miembros del Trío Pervertido negaron conocerla y dijeron que era su imaginación.

Eso era otra cosa que Lelouch no entendía, ya que él la recordaba perfectamente.

No sabía por qué todos los demás la habían olvidado, en especial cuando Issei prácticamente lo anunció a toda la escuela el día después de que se le confesó, incluso se las presentó a los otros dos pervertidos para presumir, así que cuando le preguntó a él, Lelouch también negó saber de ella para no levantar las sospechas de nadie.

Lelouch volvió a suspirar y decidió finalizar sus asuntos con Issei para ir a su salón, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

"¡Ise!"

"¡Ah, senpai! ¿Sucede algo?"

"No es nada Ise, solo venía a decirte que debo hacer algo en la tarde, así que no podré ayudarte a estudiar hoy, discúlpame con tu madre y dile que no podré ir a cenar."

Esas "sesiones de estudio" eran la excusa que usaban para ir al club en el que apostaba Lelouch, de hecho realmente lo ayudaba a estudiar después, pero eso no era importante.

"Está bien senpai, entonces nos vemos luego."

Issei se despidió moviendo la mano, Lelouch respondió igual con una sonrisa en su rostro, al darse vuelta para alejarse pudo escuchar a los dos idiotas pervertidos llamar traidor a Issei antes de invitarlo a ver porno a casa de Matsuda, y a las chicas soltar suspiros con corazones en los ojos.

Volvió a suspirar.

Mientras recorría el pasillo algo carmesí llamó su atención.

Por la ventana del pasillo pudo ver un brillante color carmesí.

La chica pelirroja que es ídolo de la escuela por su belleza sobrehumana y su gran figura.

Rias Gremory.

Estudiante de 3° de preparatoria, senpai de Issei. Y compañera de clases de Lelouch.

A pesar de estar en la misma clase, los dos no habían hablado mucho, ese pelo carmesí y esos ojos azules, le recordaban demasiado a otra pelirroja.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía de sus diferencias, Kallen despreciaba a los nobles, mientras que Rias emitía un aire de nobleza. Una era una guerrera, la otra una princesa.

Mientras pensaba en eso, notó que ella parecía estar mirando con una sonrisa algo en particular, trató de pensar en lo que había en esa dirección, cuando recordó que ese lugar era el salón de Issei.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Rias ya se había ido.

Lelouch solo volvió a suspirar.

Quizás sería buena idea saltarse algunas clases y aceptar la oferta de Koneko de tomar una siesta con ella en el viejo edificio escolar.

* * *

Al final, Lelouch terminó haciendo lo que dijo y durante el almuerzo buscó a Toujou Koneko, quien lo llevó al viejo edificio escolar y lo condujo hasta el salón de su club, para tomar una siesta en los sofás que había dentro.

Toujou Koneko era una estudiante de 1° año de pelo blanco y ojos dorados que parecía una estudiante de primaria por su rostro infantil y pequeño cuerpo. Era muy popular entre cierto tipo de chicos. También era popular entre las chicas y era tratada como la mascota de la escuela por ser linda.

Él y Koneko se conocieron el día que Lelouch comenzó a preparar su propio almuerzo después de cansarse del caos que se formaba en la cafetería.

Él se disponía a almorzar con Yuuto en un rincón escondido de sus admiradoras, cuando Koneko apareció aparentemente atraída por el aroma de su comida.

La forma en que se quedó viendo su almuerzo lo inquietó bastante, pero ya que era amiga de Yuuto, decidió tratar de ignorarla…no funcionó.

Tras el quinto bocado a su comida, Lelouch no pudo resistir más su mirada y le ofreció un poco de comida.

…Para el momento que recibió su lonchera de regreso ya no quedaba nada.

Después de que se repitiera por una semana, Lelouch decidió que sería mejor simplemente prepararle su propio almuerzo si quería poder disfrutar del suyo.

Desde entonces su relación había mejorado al punto que Lelouch la trataba como si fuera su hermana e incluso a veces Koneko lo llamaba hermano sin darse cuenta cuando comían juntos (Lelouch seguía jurando que no era un Siscon).

En el salón del club solo encontraron a un miembro, Kiba Yuuto, un chico rubio con ojos grises, el otro Príncipe de Kuoh, y el segundo chico más popular entre las chicas después de Lelouch, también uno los amigos de éste. Él era estudiante de 2° año como Issei pero estaba en una clase diferente.

La amistad entre ellos surgió de un enemigo común, fangirls, los dos se conocieron poco después que Lelouch llegó a la escuela mientras ambos trataban de esconderse de un grupo de chicas que los seguían, esa fue la primera vez que Lelouch entró al viejo edificio.

Su amistad siguió creciendo a medida que seguían escondiéndose de los grupos de fangirls, las cuales aumentaron cuando comenzó el rumor de que ambos príncipes tenían una relación secreta.

Aunque dicho rumor desapareció cuando alguien logró ver a Lelouch entrar al club que frecuentaba con Issei.

La paliza que las chicas de la escuela le dieron al pobre pervertido por según ellas tratar de corromper a su príncipe fue más brutal que Kallen estando furiosa.

Cuando Lelouch despertó de su "siesta" las clases ya habían finalizado, Yuuto no estaba por ninguna parte y la única persona en la sala del club era Koneko que estaba comiendo algunos dulces.

Parecía que desde la mañana les avisaron que las actividades de su club se habían cancelado y ella solo se quedó esperando a que despertara.

Así que decidió invitarla a comer algo en agradecimiento y ambos salieron de la escuela juntos en busca de algún restaurante familiar.

Para el momento que Lelouch se despidió de Koneko el reloj de su teléfono ya marcaba las 9:30 de la noche. Ya solo tendría que ir a una tienda de conveniencia por las compras de la semana y podría buscar a Issei para seguir con su vigilancia.

* * *

Después de terminar sus compras, Lelouch se dirigió hacia su casa cuando repentinamente alguien lo llamó desde un lado al momento que iba a cruzar una calle.

"¡Senpai!"

"Uh, oh, Ise, ¿apenas vienes de casa de Matsuda?"

"Sí, me acabo de despedir de los chicos y ahora iba a casa, ¿pudiste terminar lo que ibas a hacer, senpai?"

Lelouch solo asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar juntos, después de todo vivían en la misma dirección.

Aunque ambos chicos parecían estar nerviosos.

Sentían como si alguien los estuviera observando. Y un escalofrío los recorrió.

El peor era Issei, él realmente estaba temblando y su temblor aumentaba a medida que avanzaban hacia donde sentían una misteriosa atmósfera.

Fue entonces que lo vieron. Frente a ellos había un hombre con traje que los fulminaba con la mirada. No, su feroz mirada estaba dirigida a Issei.

Pero Lelouch igual podía sentir hostilidad del hombre. No, era algo más peligroso, era una fuerte intención asesina.

Los dos adolescentes se congelaron en su lugar, Issei porque no podía dejar de temblar, y Lelouch porque seguía sin estar seguro de la situación.

"Es raro ver a alguien como tú en un lugar así, especialmente acompañado de un humano."

El hombre le habló a Issei, quien parecía seguir asustado y confundido. Lelouch frunció el ceño al oír que el hombre solo se refirió a él como humano.

Al parecer Issei intentaba usar su nueva energía nocturna ya que caminó hacia atrás mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Lelouch intentando escapar.

El hombre que parecía un pervertido de callejón comenzó a acercarse.

"¿Tratas de escapar? ¿Quién es tu Amo? Debe ser alguien de bajo rango o muy extraño para elegir este lugar como territorio. Y, ¿quién es tu Amo? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el humano?"

Eso fue todo para Issei, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino a toda velocidad mientras arrastraba a Lelouch y sus bolsas de compras.

Lelouch ya sabía que Issei aparentemente obtenía más energía durante la noche, pero la velocidad y fuerza que mostró todavía lo impresionaron.

Simplemente siguieron corriendo sin rumbo entrando y saliendo por calles que no les eran muy familiares.

Después de 15 minutos, llegaron a un área abierta.

…Un parque.

Issei dejó de correr y empezó a caminar para dejar que Lelouch recuperara el aliento.

Mientras Lelouch inhalaba profundamente, Issei se acercó a la fuente de agua y miró alrededor del parque como si sintiera algo de ese lugar.

Eso era natural.

Ambos chicos recordaban ese parque…

Fue el lugar donde terminó Issei terminó su cita con Yuuma-chan.

¿Había corrido hasta ese lugar inconscientemente? O solo era coincidencia…

De repente los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

Alguien estaba detrás de ellos…

Se volvieron lentamente y vieron caer una pluma negra como de cuervo frente a ellos.

"¿Creyeron que los dejaría escapar? Por eso las basuras son una molestia."

Un hombre con traje apareció frente a ellos con alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

Era el mismo tipo de antes. Parecía un ángel con las alas, pero eso era imposible.

"Di el nombre de tu Amo. Es un fastidio tratar con tu tipo…Espera, ¿eres un 'Vagabundo'? Si no tienes Amo, eso explica por qué te preocupaste al ser visto con ese humano."

Esta situación era muy familiar para los dos adolescentes, una persona con alas negras en su espalda los tiene acorralados en un parque junto a una fuente, es igual que con Yuuma.

Por lo que si esto era igual que entonces, lo siguiente sería…

"Hmph, no siento la presencia de tu Amo ni de tus compañeros. No veo nada que trate de ocultarse, y no aparece ningún círculo mágico. Por lo que veo, eres un 'Vagabundo'. Así que puedo matarte sin problemas. Solo tendré que borrar la memoria del humano después."

El hombre levantó una mano que definitivamente apuntaba hacia Issei, una luz empezó a reunirse en esa mano, y tomó una forma parecida a una lanza.

No, realmente era una lanza.

Para el momento que Issei se dio cuenta de que iba a ser asesinado, la lanza ya había hecho impacto.

Todo pareció congelarse en ese momento.

Algo cálido salpicó a Issei que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Y delante de él, en el lugar que había ocupado hace unos instantes…

Lelouch estaba con el estómago atravesado por la lanza de luz y escupiendo un montón de sangre por la boca.

Lo que lo salpicó había sido la sangre de su senpai.

Ese senpai que a pesar de ser popular se había tomado la molestia de volverse su amigo, al que no le importaba que fuera un pervertido, quien le ayudaba con la escuela e incluso le daba consejos cuando los necesitaba.

"¿Estás…bien…Ise…?"

La lanza en su estómago desapareció y Lelouch se desplomó en el suelo.

"Hmph, al parecer era un humano estúpido. Sacrificarse por un 'Vagabundo' como tú. Bueno, no importa, no es mi trabajo salvar humanos."

Issei despertó de su shock al oír hablar al hombre.

Intentó volverse en su dirección, pero entonces un intenso dolor atravesó su cuerpo y escupió sangre por la boca.

El hombre había levantado la mano de nuevo y otra lanza como la que atravesó a Lelouch ahora estaba clavada en el estómago de Issei.

Issei parecía estar sufriendo como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo desde el interior, intentó sacar la lanza, pero retiró las manos en cuanto la tocó como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

El hombre misterioso se acercó a Issei formando otra lanza en su mano.

"Debe dolerte. La luz es veneno para tu tipo. Un golpe directo es fatal. Pensé que una lanza débil sería suficiente como con el humano, pero eres más resistente de lo que pensé. Así que esta vez aplicaré más fuerza. Estás acabado."

Issei entró en pánico.

 _¡Voy a morir! ¿¡Esto es como mi sueño con Yuuma-chan!?_

 _Si es como mi sueño entonces ese brillante color carmesí seguramente…_

 _No, eso fue un sueño. ¿Esto también es un sueño?_

 _Si es un sueño, entonces por favor ayuda, ¡alguien ayúdenos a Lelouch-senpai y a mí!_

El viento sonó de repente y una explosión apareció frente a Issei y Lelouch.

La lanza desapareció y la mano del hombre estaba cubierta de sangre.

"No lo toques."

Una mujer se adelantó desde atrás de Issei.

Cabello carmesí. Incluso de espaldas Issei la reconoció.

Era la persona que había visto en lo que creía que fue un sueño…

"…Cabello carmesí…debes ser de la Casa Gremory…"

La chica miró seriamente al hombre y respondió tranquilamente.

"Me llamo Rias Gremory. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sr. Ángel Caído? Si está tratando de herir a este chico, entonces no me contendré."

Rias Gremory.

La senpai de Issei y compañera de clases de Lelouch. La belleza con cabello carmesí.

"…Fufu. Vaya, vaya. Entonces este chico te pertenece. Y esta ciudad es parte de tu territorio. Muy bien. Por hoy me disculparé. Pero te aconsejo que no dejes suelto a tu sirviente. La gente como yo podría matarlo mientras dan un paseo. Además de que le ha costado la vida a un humano."

"Gracias por el consejo, me aseguraré de que tenga más cuidado. Esta ciudad está bajo mi vigilancia. Así que si intervienes, no me detendré."

"Te digo lo mismo heredera de la Casa Gremory. Soy Donaseek. Espero no verte de nuevo."

El hombre empezó a flotar en el aire con sus alas negras extendidas y se alejó volando tras fulminar con la mirada a Rias e Issei.

Issei pareció relajarse un poco, pero cuando bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Lelouch volvió a entrar en pánico, sus ojos se nublaron y pareció que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

No había podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

Al verlo así, Rias le dedicó una mirada de simpatía y le habló.

"No te preocupes, en un momento haré algo por Lelouch-kun. Después de todo también es amigo de Koneko y Yuuto."

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Issei terminó de relajarlo.

"Oh, ¿te vas a desmayar? Esta realmente es una herida mortal. No se puede evitar. Hey, ¿dónde vives?"

Pero Issei fue incapaz de responder, su consciencia ya lo había dejado.

* * *

En medio de la noche había una escena difícil de creer.

Rias Gremory, la Princesa Carmesí de Kuoh, se encontraba sosteniendo a un ensangrentado Hyoudou Issei mientras que Lelouch Lamperouge, el Príncipe Oscuro de Kuoh, estaba tirado en un charco de su sangre unos pasos más adelante.

"Hmm, ¿ahora dónde estaba su casa? Además tengo que llamar a los demás para que me ayuden con Lelouch-kun antes que sea tarde."

"No hace falta, yo te puedo llevar a su casa si es lo que necesitas para tratar sus heridas, Rias-san."

Una voz masculina inesperada detuvo a Rias en seco, después de todo no había nadie más, las únicas otras dos personas allí eran dos chicos, y de ellos uno estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y el otro había muerto al ser atravesado por una lanza de luz.

Cuando ella había llegado Lelouch ya había sido atacado, así que no pudo evitar su muerte.

Era imposible haber escuchado esa voz.

Rias se volvió lentamente hacia el origen de la voz y allí vio eso que creyó imposible.

Lelouch estaba de pie comprobando que aún tuviera todas sus compras con un uniforme totalmente cubierto de sangre y con un enorme agujero en el estómago.

Estómago que imposiblemente estaba en perfectas condiciones, no había ni un rasguño por el ataque de la lanza.

Era una escena bizarra incluso para ella.

"Lelouch-kun…"

Lelouch levantó la vista de sus bolsas de compras y solo le dirigió una mirada impaciente a Rias.

"No creo que haya tiempo para quedarse embobados, deberías atender a Ise, esa lanza de luz parece haberle causado más daño que a mí. Vamos Rias-san, te llevaré a su casa."

En silencio, Lelouch se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia casa de Issei rápidamente sin ver si Rias lo seguía o no.

Por su parte, Rias lo vio un momento antes de acomodar a Issei para poder cargarlo y alcanzó a Lelouch.

Caminaron en silencio, Lelouch mirando ocasionalmente si Issei seguía respirando, y Rias mirando a Lelouch como si tratara de comprender algo.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyoudou, Lelouch se volvió para dirigirse a su casa mientras un círculo rojo aparecía bajo Rias aparentemente para llevarlos al cuarto de Issei sin despertar a sus padres.

Pero antes de que diera un paso Rias lo llamó una última vez.

"Lelouch-kun… ¿qué eres exactamente?"

"Ahora no es momento para tener esa conversación, debes curar a Issei y yo realmente quiero quitarme esta ropa, ¿podría ser mañana, Rias-san?"

Rias lo consideró un momento y finalmente asintió con una expresión seria.

"Muy bien Lelouch-kun, mañana enviaré a alguien por ti para hablar de esto."

Diciendo eso, Rias desapareció junto con Issei y Lelouch suspiró antes de alejarse.

Parecía que ya no había necesidad de seguir vigilando.

* * *

Un ruido y una luz repentinos me hacen abrir los ojos, pero los vuelvo a cerrar de inmediato porque la fuerte luz me cegó.

 _Un momento, ¿abrir los ojos? ¿No acabo de morir hace solo unos segundos? ¿Nunnally logró hacer que me atendieran? ¿O acaso fue Cornelia para poder matarme personalmente? Mi cuerpo debería haber sido dispuesto de inmediato como les indique a Jeremiah y Suzaku. ¿De algún modo obtuve un Code? ¿C.C. forzó su Code en mí sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Soy inmortal ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con el Zero Réquiem?_

"No es mi Code el que posees, Lelouch. Y si te fijas bien, no es exactamente correcto decir que estás vivo, así que tu plan para el mundo salió a la perfección."

Una voz me contesta de repente a mis espaldas, y me vuelvo hacia ella.

"C.C." Allí está esa Bruja inmortal con su insufrible sonrisa burlona que me causa alivio, pero entonces frunzo el ceño. "Si dices que no poseo **tu** Code, ¿entonces de quién? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que no estoy vivo exactamente? Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?"

El lugar en que nos encontramos está totalmente blanco, parece una habitación vacía, pero por alguna razón creo que podría aparecer cualquier cosa que deseara.

"Jeje, ¿qué pasa Lelouch? ¿Acaso tus neuronas si murieron? Estoy segura de que puedes reconocer este lugar si te esfuerzas, y que también puedes encontrar las respuestas a tus otras preguntas."

¡Esa sonrisa es exasperante! ¿¡Cómo pude encontrarla relajante hace unos instantes!?

Suspiro y me relajo, entonces comienzo a estudiar el lugar en que me encuentro, la sensación que percibo en este lugar es extraña, pero estoy seguro de haberlo sentido antes.

Es cierto, es la misma sensación que al visitar el Mundo de C, lo que quiere decir que es allí donde nos encontramos. Una duda menos en mi lista. Debería haber sabido que vendría aquí, este es el lugar en que se encuentra la Inconsciencia Colectiva.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando destruí la Espada de Akasha y acabé con mis padres, ni siquiera su Code pudo evitar que el maldito Charles zi Britannia desapareciera de…este mundo…

"C.C." Suspiro. "¿Me estás diciendo que obtuve el Code del Emperador cuando lo hice desaparecer? ¿Pero entonces no debería haber revivido en la plataforma donde Suzaku me mató? Tú has revivido de un disparo en la cabeza en minutos. No entiendo cómo puedo estar en el Mundo de C."

Siento que me va a dar una migraña.

"Oh, parece que aún tienes esperanza después de todo."

¡Allí sigue esa maldita sonrisa!

"El caso del Code de Charles es que no lo obtuviste cuando lo hiciste desaparecer. En ese momento, desapareció junto con él en el Mundo de C, pero los Code no pueden entrar en la Inconsciencia Colectiva, es por eso que los portadores somos inmortales. Así que ese Code ha estado vagando en este mundo desde entonces, hasta que regresaste aquí y te reconoció como su dueño, claro."

Parecía estar divertida por algo que solo ella sabía.

"Por desgracia, tu alma y tu cuerpo ya están separados, y en estos momentos Jeremiah ya debe haberte cremando como lo ordenaste, así que el Code ha estado ocupado creando un cuerpo nuevo para ti. Deberías estar agradecido, aunque tienes la misma apariencia, como en este mundo lo que cuenta es la fuerza de voluntad, el Code le dio más fuerza a tu nuevo cuerpo, aunque nada exagerado claro. ¡Felicidades, ya no eres un debilucho que ni siquiera puede atrapar un gato!"

"C.C.…"

"Jaja, tranquilo chico. En realidad estoy aquí como encargada de explicarte lo que sucederá contigo ahora. En serio eres una persona llena de sorpresas, Lelouch. Un verdadero Hombre de Milagros."

"¿Y bien, Bruja? ¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"Lo que sucede ahora, Lelouch, es que la Inconsciencia Colectiva tiene problemas para decidir qué hacer contigo. Técnicamente sí moriste incluso si ahora tienes un cuerpo nuevo, así que no puedes volver a ese mundo."

El lugar cambió a un paisaje más familiar, es el mismo que la última vez que estuve aquí con ese enorme planeta que representa a la Inconsciencia Colectiva.

"¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿No puedo simplemente desaparecer en el mar de almas infinitas que componen la Inconsciencia igual que el Emperador? O si realmente existe un infierno, ¿no debería estar allí, con cuerpo o sin él?"

"No existe tal cosa como el infierno en este mundo, Lelouch, al morir simplemente te unes a la Inconsciencia Colectiva. Y ese es exactamente el problema, la Inconsciencia es el conjunto de todas las almas de la humanidad."

"No veo el problema todavía C.C."

"En pocas palabras…La Inconsciencia Colectiva tiene miedo."

"¿Eh?"

"Como ya dije, aquí lo que cuenta es la fuerza de voluntad, y no olvidemos que tú ya has logrado darle una orden con tu Geass, que por cierto aún conservas porque no tomaste mi Code, así que la Inconsciencia tiene miedo de que al unirte, tu fuerza de voluntad logre superar a la suya y te conviertas en 'Dios'."

"Mm. Ya veo…Entonces el problema es que no puede decidir qué hacer, no puede enviarme de nuevo al mundo porque no estoy 'vivo', pero tampoco puede aceptarme porque podría 'devorarla'. ¿Entonces me quedaré aquí en el Mundo de C como una existencia separada?"

Por un momento su sonrisa se transformó en una triste antes de regresar a esa insufrible sonrisa burlona.

"No exactamente, la Inconsciencia ha decidido pagar el favor que te debía por salvarla de Charles y Marianne, dándote una segunda oportunidad, pero no en el mundo que conoces." Intento interrumpirla pero ella continúa con una expresión seria. "El Mundo de C es una realidad conectada a tu mundo a través de los Elevadores del Pensamiento, pero no es el único plano al que está conectado."

¿En serio esta Bruja está diciendo lo que creo?

"El otro plano al que está conectado es un lugar llamado la Brecha Dimensional, un plano que conecta a diferentes realidades. Así que para resolver tu situación, la Inconsciencia decidió enviarte a una de las realidades conectadas a la Brecha, el problema es que no puede asegurar cómo será el mundo en que termines. Podría ser un lugar pacífico o podría ser un lugar lleno de guerras secretas entre magos y héroes del pasado."

¿Una nueva vida en un mundo diferente?

"O peor aún Lelouch, ¡podría ser un lugar donde no existe la pizza!"

"¡Oh, el horror! Eso sería peor que el más cruel de los infiernos." Digo con sarcasmo.

"Lo sé."

Me sonríe de nuevo y no puedo evitar responder la sonrisa.

"El caso es que serás enviado a un mundo desconocido, pero ve el lado bueno, tienes un cuerpo más fuerte, tu Geass parece haber evolucionado ya que ahora no está activado permanentemente, y tienes un Code de inmortalidad. ¡Prácticamente podrías ser lo que quieras en ese mundo!"

"Viéndolo así, no suena tan mal. Podría volverme un inmortal perezoso que solo come pizzas, ¿no lo crees?"

Una pequeña risa escapa de los labios de la bruja.

"Pero eso quiere decir que si deseo morir tendré que introducir el Geass en ese mundo y formar un contrato con alguien, ¿no es así?"

C.C. solo asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

El Mundo de C empieza a gemir y sacudirse, y puedo ver un portal hacia un abismo abriéndose a mi lado.

"Parece que es hora de despedirnos C.C."

"Eso parece…Lelouch, ¿estarás bien en ese mundo? ¿No volverás a caer en una depresión por no volver a ver a ninguno de tus amigos?"

"Tú sabes bien que ya estaba listo para abandonarlo todo cuando creé el Zero Réquiem. De hecho, pensaba que para estos momentos sería solo otra parte de la Inconsciencia Colectiva."

"Lo sé, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, chico."

"Hm, la verdad, no lo sé. Mientras los recuerde es claro que los extrañaré. Pero así como tuve que morir para asumir la responsabilidad por todos los que maté, debo tratar de vivir por aquellos que no pudieron recibir otra oportunidad."

"Eso no suena al príncipe emo que conozco. Pero supongo que es lo que se llama crecer."

"Fueron lecciones que pagué con sangre, si me deprimiera ahora, estoy seguro que Euphy y Shirley estarían furiosas conmigo."

Ambos sonreímos ante esa imagen mental.

El portal ya parece estar completo, está completamente oscuro, con solo una pequeña luz a una gran distancia.

Cuando doy un paso para entrar en él, C.C. me llama.

"El poder del rey, llamado Geass, aísla a la gente. Creo que no es muy exacto. ¿Verdad, Lelouch?"

"Realmente tuve suerte de que ustedes me acompañaran hasta el final. Adiós mi Bruja."

"Adiós mi Emperador Demonio. Cuídate Lelouch."

Mientras entro completamente al portal hacia mi nueva vida, digo mis últimas palabras.

"Tú también cuídate, **********."

Lo último que escucho es "por fin lo dijiste como lo deseaba".

* * *

 **[¡…DESPIERTA Y LAME MIS BOTAS CERDO ASQUEROSO! ¡DESPIERTA O TE AZOTARÉ HASTA QUE CHILLES COMO CERDO!]**

Lelouch despertó de un salto cuando escuchó esa voz de dominatriz que por alguna horrible coincidencia sonaba muy parecida a su querida hermana Nunnally.

Después ponerse un uniforme nuevo y considerar seriamente destruir ese maldito despertador, Lelouch decidió visitar a Issei para ver como se encontraba tras el incidente de la noche anterior. Así que luego de guardar un almuerzo normal para él y uno extra grande para Koneko, salió en dirección a la residencia Hyoudou.

Al llegar fue recibido por la madre de Issei, quien le informó que éste seguía dormido, y lo invitó a pasar y desayunar con ellos, lo cual aceptó ya que había cancelado una cena antes.

Cuando Lelouch se dispuso a sentarse a la mesa luego de saludar al padre de Issei, pudo escuchar a la Sra. Hyoudou gritar en las escaleras.

"¡Ise! ¡Despierta! ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela!"

"¿Mamá, Ise sigue dormido?"

El Sr. Hyoudou parecía tranquilo.

"Papá, sus zapatos están en la entrada así que regresó. ¡Cielos! ¡Quedarse fuera tan tarde! ¡Y además llegar tarde a la escuela! ¡No lo perdonaré! ¡Debería aprender a ser más responsable como Lelouch-kun!"

Los dos hombres en el comedor sonrieron ligeramente, pero cuando la Sra. Hyoudou intentó marchar furiosa en busca de su hijo sin remedio, Lelouch se compadeció de Issei y se ofreció a despertarlo.

Al parecer Issei logró escuchar a su madre, ya que de repente se escuchó un grito desde arriba.

"¡Espera! ¡Ya desperté! ¡Ahora me levanto!"

La Sra. Hyoudou siguió hablando molesta mientras Lelouch subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Issei.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, decidió abrirla de golpe para darle un pequeño susto.

En el momento que se abrió la puerta, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Issei se quedó viendo a Lelouch como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Lelouch miró a la chica pelirroja desnuda con Issei en la cama…

"Buenos días."

…Y Rias simplemente se talló los ojos y saludó a Lelouch con una sonrisa.

Tras eso Lelouch miró directamente a Issei con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y habló.

"Buen trabajo Ise." Empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente, pero antes de cerrarla por completo añadió. "Espero que no olvidaran usar protección."

Entonces Lelouch gritó algo que causó que el caos se propagara por la residencia Hyoudou.

"¡Sra. Hyoudou! ¿Podría darle unos minutos más a Ise? ¡Está desnudo en la cama con una compañera de clases extranjera!"

Los señores Hyoudou subieron rápidamente y abrieron la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para encontrarlo efectivamente con una extranjera desnuda en su cama y a él con una expresión de completo shock.

"¡P-p-p-p-p-pa! ¡Papá!"

"¡Lo sé Mamá! Yo también lo estoy viendo."

"¡Ise tuvo sexo con una extranjera!"

"Lo veo Mamá. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, estoy tan orgulloso de nuestro hijo."

"¡Ise lo hizo!"

"¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Mamá!?"

Issei solo pudo taparse la cara con sus manos mientras sus padres lloraban de felicidad en la puerta de su habitación, mientras un divertido Lelouch observaba todo desde el pasillo y Rias solo veía la escena con una sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo Lelouch e Issei lograron calmar a los padres de éste mientras Rias se cambiaba (momento en que Issei la espió sin mucha sutileza murmurando "puedo ver todo incluyendo sus pechos" con una estúpida sonrisa pervertida).

Ahora solo faltaba que Issei se arreglara para la escuela.

"Tu familia es bastante animada."

Fue lo que dijo Rias sentada en la cama al ver a Issei salir del baño cambiado y entrar a su habitación para tomar sus cosas. Lelouch también lo esperaba sentado en un escritorio.

Pero Issei no se volvió a verla directamente.

Al ver esto, Rias se confundió.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"T-tus pechos…pude verlo todo."

"¿Querías verlos más de cerca? Puedes hacerlo."

Rias apuntó a sus pechos con una sonrisa, e Issei se puso a llorar de felicidad. Lelouch solo suspiró al ver al par de pervertidos y decidió mover la conversación.

"¿Tú estomago ya sanó, Ise?"

Issei tocó su estómago pareciendo confundido, así que Lelouch decidió clarificarlo.

"Anoche te apuñalaron, ¿recuerdas?"

Ante eso, Issei abrió su camisa frenéticamente y se puso a revisar su estómago, pero no quedaba ninguna marca del enorme agujero que causó la lanza. Su confusión solo creció.

Leyendo sus pensamientos, Rias habló está vez.

"El incidente de anoche no fue un sueño."

"R-realmente salí herido…"

"Yo te curé. Fue crítico, pero gracias a tu resistencia pude sanarte en una noche. Compartí parte de mis poderes demoniacos contigo abrazándote mientras estábamos desnudos. Pude hacer eso porque somos del mismo clan."

Issei pareció sorprendido, así que Rias volvió a hablar como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"No hay problema, sigo siendo virgen."

La expresión de Issei solo se volvió más compleja.

"No pongas esa expresión. Este mundo está lleno de cosas más misteriosas de las que puedes imaginar."

Al decir eso miró a Lelouch de reojo.

Después se acercó a Issei y acarició su mejilla con sus esbeltos dedos.

"Soy Rias Gremory. Soy un demonio."

Issei aún no parecía muy seguro, pero Lelouch pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos.

"Y soy tu Ama. Gusto en conocerte, Hyoudou Issei-kun. ¿Puedo llamarte Ise?"

La sonrisa que mostró pareció bastante demoniaca.

Entonces Issei pareció recordar algo de repente y volvió a mirar a Lelouch con curiosidad.

"Entonces si lo de anoche no fue un sueño, ¿cómo fue que te salvaste, senpai? Estaba seguro de que habías muerto por esa lanza. ¿Gremory-senpai también te ayudó?"

"No, yo no hice nada, Ise. Pero también tengo curiosidad sobre ese asunto. ¿Lelouch-kun?"

Lelouch suspiró al ver que ambos estaban esperando que respondiera.

"Por ahora solo diré que soy un humano." Rias lo miró con interés e Issei con confusión. "Pero ahora realmente tenemos que darnos prisa para alcanzar a desayunar. Ayer me salté todas las clases de la tarde y estoy seguro de que Madame Presidenta estará lista para darme un gran sermón hoy."

Rias se rio al recordar haber visto antes la escena de la seria Presidenta Estudiantil dándole sermones a un aburrido Lelouch por dormir en clases (era sorprendente su habilidad para que los profesores no se dieran cuenta) o saltarse la escuela para salir con Ise a algún lugar, había oído rumores de que iban a un club nudista y otros de que era un lugar de apuestas ilegales.

"Ohh, Lelouch-kun es todo un delincuente~ ¿Estabas manejando tu imperio criminal?"

Rias bromeó.

Lelouch solo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación, aunque antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el comedor se volvió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

"En realidad me pasé toda la tarde dormido en tu club, Rias-san, creí que Yuuto o Koneko te lo habrían dicho. Como sea vayamos a desayunar."

* * *

Después de un incómodo desayuno en la residencia Hyoudou que involucró unos padres convencidos de que su inútil hijo por fin había conseguido una hermosa novia extranjera, una Rias usando sus poderes para tratar de controlar la situación, un Issei a punto de arrancarse el pelo, y un Lelouch con una sonrisa idéntica a la de cierta bruja inmortal, los tres estudiantes salieron de casa.

En el camino hacia la escuela las miradas de los demás estudiantes se centraron en el trío, específicamente en Issei, quien iba caminando junto a Lelouch y Rias, dos de los ídolos de la escuela, cargando la bolsa de ésta como si fuera su sirviente.

Normalmente no sería raro ver a Issei y Lelouch caminar juntos a la escuela, todos sabían que por alguna extraña razón eran amigos, y que además sus casas estaban cerca. Pero ver a Rias Gremory con ellos fue algo inesperado.

Issei podía escuchar los comentarios de los chicos y chicas que pasaban.

"Por qué es alguien como él…"

"Por qué hay alguien tan vulgar junto a Rias-oneesama y Lelouch-sama…"

"La imagen sería perfecta si no estuviera ese pervertido."

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la escuela, Lelouch hizo una mueca y suspiró, Issei y Rias siguieron sus ojos y allí vieron a la Presidenta Estudiantil dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Lelouch.

Parecía que realmente le esperaba un gran sermón.

Al llegar, los tres se separaron cada uno yendo en una dirección distinta, Lelouch al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, y tanto Rias como Issei a sus respectivas clases.

"Enviaré a alguien por ti. Nos vemos más tarde." Antes de irse, Rias se despidió de Issei y al pasar junto a Lelouch susurró. "También enviaré a alguien por ti." Y luego en voz más alta con una sonrisa "¡Suerte con Sona, Lelouch-kun!"

La Presidenta Estudiantil, Sona Shitori, miró con sospecha a Rias por un momento antes de regresar su mirada furiosa hacia Lelouch.

"Lelouch-kun." Empezó Sona volviéndose hacia el edificio escolar. "Vamos a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, más te vale tener una buena excusa para saltarte las clases de la tarde de ayer."

"Lo que usted diga, Madame Presidenta."

Sería una mañana muy larga para Lelouch.

* * *

Después de clases.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"

Issei miró al estudiante que había llegado buscándolo. Él era el segundo chico más popular de la escuela, Kiba Yuuto, uno de los amigos de Lelouch y uno de sus peores enemigos por poder capturar los corazones de las chicas con su sonrisa.

Incluso en ese momento había chicas gritando de felicidad en el salón y por donde pasaba.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Issei trató de ignorarlo pero Kiba respondió aún con su sonrisa.

"Vengo de parte de Rias Gremory-senpai."

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención del pervertido.

"…Bien, ¿y ahora qué?"

"Quiero que vengas conmigo."

De inmediato se escuchó un fuerte "¡NO!" de todas las chicas en el salón.

"¡Hyoudou y Kiba-kun no pueden caminar juntos!"

"¡Tratará de infectarte como lo intenta con Lelouch-kun, Kiba-kun!"

"¡No aceptaré el Kiba-kunxHyoudou! ¡Mi OTP siempre será Kiba-kunxLelouch-kun!"

"¿¡O acaso es HyoudouxKiba-kun!? ¿¡No destroces mis fantasías de HyoudouxLelouch-kun!?"

El caos siguió aumentando entre las chicas.

"Ah, de acuerdo."

Issei se dispuso a seguir a Kiba quien ya se había adelantado.

"¡H-hey, Ise!"

Matsuda lo llamó.

"No te preocupes amigo. No me meteré en problemas."

Matsuda lo ignoró y gritó sosteniendo un DVD en alto.

"¿¡Qué vas a hacer con este DVD, 'Yo, el Acosador, y el Udon'!?"

Issei simplemente siguió a Kiba en silencio a la parte trasera del edificio escolar.

En este lugar, rodeado de árboles, había un edificio llamado el viejo edificio escolar. Aparentemente había sido dejado de usar hace tiempo, y parecía abandonado. Era tan espeluznante que era considerado uno de "los siete misterios de la escuela".

El edificio parecía viejo y estaba hecho de madera, pero las ventanas estaban completas y no podía distinguirse ninguna parte dañada. Era viejo, pero estaba bien.

"Buchou está aquí."

 _¿Buchou?_

Issei pareció confundido.

 _Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no dijo Lelouch-senpai que ayer había dormido en el club de Rias-senpai? ¿Entonces Kiba también es parte de ese club?_

Al final simplemente decidió seguir a Kiba para poder encontrarse con Rias.

Entraron al edificio de dos pisos y subieron las escaleras, hasta los pasillos estaban limpios, e incluso parecía que los salones abandonados estaban totalmente libres de polvo.

Después de caminar unos momentos, parecieron llegar a su destino ya que Kiba se detuvo frente a un salón en específico. El letrero en la puerta decía…

 **[Club de Investigación de Ocultismo]**

Issei no supo qué decir del hecho que el ídolo de la escuela fuera presidenta de ese club, además de que al parecer Lelouch usaba ese salón para tomar siestas (sin conocimiento de Rias)…

"Buchou, lo he traído."

Kiba esperó a que Rias le diera permiso de entrar.

"Sí, adelante."

Kiba abrió la puerta e Issei se sorprendió cuando lo siguió a la habitación. Había signos y palabras raras por todas partes. Aunque lo que más sobresalía era el círculo dibujado en el centro de la habitación del que emanaba una sensación extraña.

También había algunos sofás y escritorios. En realidad ya había alguien sentado en uno de los sofás. De hecho, la persona sentada allí era Lelouch, pero lo realmente sorprendente era que una chica pequeña de pelo blanco estaba sentada en su regazo.

Era Toujou Koneko, la mascota de la escuela.

Ella estaba comiendo dulces en silencio con una expresión somnolienta mientras Lelouch acariciaba su cabeza.

"Koneko, este es Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Issei se había quedado congelado hasta que Kiba lo presentó. Koneko bajó la cabeza.

"Ah, es un gusto conocerte."

Issei devolvió el saludo mientras Lelouch solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Después de eso Koneko siguió comiendo sus dulces.

De repente notó que se oía agua fluyendo en el fondo de la habitación, ¿eso era una ducha?

Entonces vio que había una cortina de baño en el fondo y también pudo distinguir una sombra al otro lado.

La sombra de una chica.

 _¿¡Había una chica bañándose allá atrás!?_

Entonces el sonido del agua se detuvo. Y una voz habló.

"Buchou, aquí tienes."

Al parecer había dos personas tras la cortina.

"Gracias, Akeno."

Rias empezó a cambiarse tras la cortina e Issei se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana en su habitación.

"…Qué expresión tan pervertida."

Koneko murmuró, pero solo siguió comiendo sus dulces cuando Issei se volvió hacia ella.

Cuando la cortina se abrió, allí estaba Rias con su uniforme puesto. Miró a Issei y sonrió.

"Lo siento. No pude bañarme anoche porque me quedé a dormir en tu casa, así que acabo de ducharme."

"En realidad lo que me confunde es que haya una ducha en este salón." Dijo Issei sin pensar.

"A mí no se me hace raro, en mi vieja escuela también había una ducha en nuestro club." Lelouch sonrió con nostalgia y luego se rio. "De hecho, también llegué a ver a la belleza pelirroja de nuestro grupo desnuda cuando le llevé ropa para cambiarse. Realmente pensé que me rompería la cara de un golpe."

Era raro que Lelouch hablara de su tiempo antes de llegar a Kuoh, así que al oír eso, Koneko levantó la cabeza un momento antes de volver a comer, Kiba siguió igual, Rias solo amplió su sonrisa, e Issei parecía indeciso sobre si debía envidiarlo o pedirle consejos.

"Fufu, parece que tienes cierta experiencia Lelouch-kun."

Una voz se rio desde atrás de Rias y por fin Issei pudo ver a la última persona que estaba en la habitación.

Pelo negro en una coleta. Un lindo rostro que siempre está sonriendo. La persona con una atmósfera japonesa. La llamada Yamato Nadeshiko, y también uno de los ídolos de la escuela, Himejima Akeno, compañera de clases de Rias y Lelouch.

La persona que junto con Rias eran las "Dos Grandes Onee-sama".

"Ara, ara. A ti no te conozco. Hola, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno. Gusto en conocerte."

Ella se presentó educadamente con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Issei.

"O-oh. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei. ¡G-gusto en conocerte también!"

Cuando Rias confirmó que habían terminado de presentarse; Lelouch ya los conocía a todos y todos lo conocían a él; ella empezó a hablar.

"Parece que todos están aquí. Lelouch-kun, hablaremos en un momento. Pero primero…"

Lelouch asintió y Rias miró a Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, déjame llamarte Ise."

"S-sí."

"Nosotros, el Club de Investigación del Ocultismo, te damos la bienvenida.

"Eh, sí."

"Como un demonio."

Después de eso todos tomaron un asiento en los sofás alrededor de una mesa.

"Aquí está su té."

"Ah, gracias."

Akeno les entregó una taza de té a los dos.

Issei lo bebió rápidamente mientras que Lelouch se tomó su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

"Sabe bien, Himejima-senpai."

Entonces Lelouch bajó su taza y también comentó.

"Un té fantástico como siempre, Akeno-san."

"Ara, ara. Muchas gracias a ambos."

"Tú también siéntate Akeno. Más tarde me explicarás como es que al parecer Lelouch-kun pasa gran parte de su tiempo aquí sin que ninguno me lo haya dicho antes."

Rias entrecerró los ojos hacia Akeno pero ella solo soltó una risita.

"Sí, Buchou."

Akeno se sentó junto a Rias y luego todos excepto Lelouch se volvieron hacia Issei.

Entonces Rias volvió a hablar.

"Entonces iré al grano de inmediato. Todos aquí salvo Lelouch-kun somos demonios."

Al oír eso, Lelouch no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que nadie notó.

"Tu expresión dice que no crees lo que digo. Bueno, no es de extrañar. Tú y Lelouch-kun vieron a ese hombre con alas negras anoche, ¿verdad?"

Rias adoptó una pose seria.

"Eso fue un Ángel Caído. Son antiguos Ángeles que servían a Dios, pero que han caído de la gracia debido a sus pecados. También son enemigos de los Demonios."

Issei aún parecía incrédulo, pero Lelouch escuchaba atentamente la explicación.

"Nosotros los Demonios, hemos estado en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos desde la antigüedad. Hemos luchado por el control del Inframundo, lo que llaman Infierno en el mundo humano. Actualmente el Inframundo está dividido entre los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Los Demonios formamos pactos con humanos y recibimos un pago y aumentamos nuestra fuerza. Los Ángeles Caídos por otra parte controlan humanos para eliminar Demonios. Ante esto, los Ángeles entran para destruirnos a ambos por órdenes de Dios, lo que forma a las tres facciones. Ha sido así desde la antigüedad."

"No, no, senpai. Eso es difícil de entender para un estudiante normal como yo. ¿Esto es lo que hacen en este club?"

Issei seguía tratando de negarlo.

"El Club de Investigación del Ocultismo solo es una fachada. Es mi pasatiempo. En realidad es un lugar para que los demonios nos reunamos. O eso se supone."

Rias miró a Lelouch, quien ignoró eso último mientras comía uno de los dulces de Koneko.

Issei aún no parecía creerlo. Rias iba a decir algo cuando Lelouch habló primero.

"…Amano Yuuma."

Tanto Issei como Rias se volvieron hacia él.

"Esa chica de pelo negro con la que Ise tuvo su cita hace algunos días."

"…Lelouch-senpai, ¿podrías no bromear con eso? No quiero hablar de esto aquí."

Issei habló con un tono enojado, eso era natural, cuando habló de ella antes nadie le creyó y nadie la recordaba, todos le decían que debía haber sido un sueño, una alucinación. Incluso Lelouch había negado recordarla.

"Ella existió. Sin duda."

Rias habló claramente antes de que Issei pudiera decir algo más.

"Aunque no puedo entender cómo es que Lelouch-kun la recuerda, ella trató de borrar toda la evidencia, así que comprendo por qué fingió haberla olvidado también, solo hubiera atraído atención."

Rias chasqueó los dedos y Akeno sacó una fotografía de una chica de pelo negro.

"Esta es ella, ¿verdad? Amano Yuuma-chan."

Issei y Lelouch asintieron al ver la fotografía en que aparecía ella con alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

"Esta chica…no, este es un Ángel Caído. Es como el que los atacó a los dos anoche."

Al parecer Rias no les había informado que Lelouch también había sido atacado ya que los otros demonios lo miraron un momento con expresiones curiosas.

"Este Ángel Caído hizo contacto contigo para lograr un objetivo. Una vez que lo logró, eliminó todo registro y evidencia de ella."

"¿Objetivo?"

"Sí. Matarte."

"¿¡P-por qué tenía que matarme!?"

"Cálmate, Ise. Solo fuiste desafortunado. No siempre matan a los poseedores…"

"¡Qué quieres decir con eso!"

Lelouch suspiró exasperado e interrumpió su conversación.

"Ese día tuviste una cita con ella y luego fuiste al parque por el que siempre pasamos, donde te mató con una lanza de luz."

"¿Y cómo supiste eso, Lelouch-kun? No vi a nadie más allí."

"Acabo de decir que es una ruta común que recorro con Issei, vi todo lo que sucedió mientras me escondía tras unos árboles."

Lelouch se encogió de hombros.

"¡Pero un momento! ¡Sigo vivo! ¿¡Y además, por qué fui atacado!?"

Issei gritó frenéticamente y Rias se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

"La razón por la que se te acercó fue para revisar si tenías algo peligroso en tu interior y debe haber obtenido algún tipo de respuesta. Por eso te revisó y luego confirmó que eras un humano que poseía un Sacred Gear."

Kiba entonces se hizo cargo de la explicación.

"Un Sacred Gear es un poder extraño que tienen ciertos humanos. La mayoría de las figuras cuyos nombres han sido registrados en la historia se dice que fueron poseedores de un Sacred Gear. Usaron su poder para tallar la historia."

Akeno continuó después.

"Actualmente, hay personas que poseen Sacred Gears en sus cuerpos. ¿Has visto a esas personas con papeles importantes a nivel mundial? La mayoría posee uno."

Finalmente Rias volvió a tomar la palabra.

"La mayoría de los Sacred Gear tienen funciones solo útiles en la sociedad humana. Pero existen Sacred Gears excepcionales que pueden ser una amenaza para nosotros y los Ángeles Caídos. Ise, levanta la mano."

Issei estaba confundido.

"Rápido."

Rias lo instó e Issei levantó su brazo izquierdo.

"Cierra los ojos e imagina lo más fuerte que puedas pensar."

"¿L-lo más fuerte…? ¿Son Goku de Dragon Ball…?"

"Entonces imagínalo, e imagina a esa persona en una pose donde parezca más fuerte."

"…"

"Ahora imita esa pose. Tienes que imaginarlo fuertemente, ¿bien? No te contengas."

Issei miró a todas las personas en la habitación pareciendo avergonzado.

"Hazlo rápido."

Rias lo instó de nuevo e Issei pareció darse por vencido.

"¡Kamehameha!"

Issei gritó con sus dos manos abiertas juntas y las empujó hacia adelante a la altura de su pecho. La famosa pose del Kamehameha.

"Ahora, abre los ojos. Debido al poder demoniaco que llena la habitación será más fácil que aparezca el Sacred Gear."

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos como le indicó su brazo izquierdo brilló.

Después de que la luz desapareció, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un guantelete rojo.

La parte que cubría el dorso de su mano tenía algo como una gema incrustada allí. De hecho, parecía más bien una joya.

"¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?"

"Ise, ¿no escuchaste la explicación de Rias-san y los demás?"

Lelouch suspiró y Rias asintió.

"Es un Sacred Gear. Y te pertenece. Después de aparecer puedes usarlo cuando quieras."

Issei se congeló por el shock.

"El Ángel Caído Amano Yuuma vio tu Sacred Gear como una amenaza y decidió matarte."

"¿Uh? ¿Entonces cómo sigo vivo?"

Lelouch pareció interesado ante eso.

"Me llamaste cuando estabas a punto de morir. Fui invocada con este papel."

Rias sacó un volante con un raro círculo mágico y una frase que decía, "¡Concederemos tu deseo!". El círculo en realidad era el mismo que estaba dibujado en el suelo.

"Este es uno de los volantes que entregamos. Este círculo mágico se usa para invocar Demonios. Actualmente no hay muchas personas que lo dibujarían para invocarnos. Así que les damos estos volantes a personas que podrían invocarnos. Ese día uno de nuestros familiares estaba entregándolos en el distrito comercial disfrazado de humano. Entonces lo recibiste, Ise. Cuando fuiste atacado por el Ángel Caído, me llamaste mientras morías. Lo deseaste tanto que me invocó. Usualmente mis sirvientes como Akeno y los demás serían los invocados."

Lelouch pareció considerar toda la información mientras revisaba un volante que le ofreció Akeno.

"Entonces de aquí fue que apareció ese círculo brillante del que saliste."

Rias asintió.

"Cuando fui invocada y te vi, supe que poseías un Sacred Gear y que un Ángel Caído te atacó. Pero había un problema. Estabas a punto de morir, Ise. No solo los Demonios, los humanos también mueren si son atravesados por la lanza de luz de un Ángel Caído." Pausó un momento y miró de reojo a Lelouch. "Te encontrabas en ese estado, Ise. Así que decidí salvar tu vida."

Lelouch frunció el ceño.

"Aunque como un Demonio. Ise, renaciste como Demonio, como sirviente de Rias Gremory. Como mi Demonio sirviente."

En ese momento un par de alas surgió de las espaldas de todos excepto Issei y Lelouch.

A diferencia de las alas negras de los Ángeles Caídos, estás parecían de murciélago.

Y entonces las mismas alas negras de murciélago salieron de la espalda de Issei, quien las miró incrédulo.

"Presentémonos de nuevo. Yuuto."

Kiba les sonrió a Issei y Lelouch después de eso.

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto. Como ya saben, soy estudiante de segundo como Hyoudou Issei-kun. También soy un demonio. Gusto en conocerlos."

"…Primer año…Toujou Koneko. Gusto en conocerlos…También soy un Demonio."

Koneko bajó la cabeza y volvió a sus dulces cuando sintió a Lelouch acariciar su cabeza de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, y estoy en tercer año. También soy la vicepresidenta de este club. Gusto en conocerlos. Aunque me veo así, también soy un Demonio. Ufufu."

Akeno hizo una reverencia.

Finalmente siguió Rias.

Sacudió su cabello carmesí y habló directamente.

"Y yo soy su ama así como también un Demonio de la Casa Gremory, Rias Gremory. Mi casa tiene el rango de Duque. Espero llevarme bien con ambos, Lelouch-kun, Ise."

* * *

Con eso, los demonios terminaron de presentarse y Rias volvió su mirada hacia Lelouch.

Al comprender lo que deseaba, éste miró a los demonios y dijo simplemente.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, estudiante de tercero. Soy un humano. Y según mis fans también soy genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo."

"¿Solo humano?" preguntó Rias interesada. "¿Además de dónde sacaron esa descripción tus fans? Lo de genio lo entiendo, estás empatado con Sona como mejor del grado. ¿Pero millonario, playboy y filántropo?"

"Solo humano. Lo de millonario fue porque Ise reveló por accidente que soy dueño de una firma de inversiones exitosa, lo de playboy es por rumores sobre mí y las chicas del consejo estudiantil, especialmente con Sona y Tsubaki-san, y al parecer todos consideran un acto de filantropía ser amigo de Ise."

El indignado grito de "¡Hey!" de Issei fue ahogado por las risas de los otros ocupantes de la habitación.

"No sabía que fueras dueño de una firma, senpai."

Yuuto habló tras terminar de reírse.

"En realidad la gané en una apuesta, el dueño estaba desesperado por recuperar el dinero que le había ganado y terminó apostando la propiedad de la firma."

"¿Me pregunto qué diría Sona si se entera de que apuestas, Lelouch-kun?"

Rias habló con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya lo sabe, me atrapó la primera vez que fui con Ise a apostar. Pero hice una apuesta con ella y gané, así que mientras no le cause problemas a la escuela y no bajen mis calificaciones, me dejará en paz sobre eso. Pero ahora busca cualquier otro motivo para sermonearme."

"Fufu, así que los rumores de que el Príncipe Oscuro frecuenta un lugar de apuestas ilegales es verdad, qué lástima, esperaba que el verdadero fuera el del club nudista."

"En realidad ambos son ciertos, las apuestas se realizan en el sótano de un club nudista. Mientras yo estoy apostando, Ise se queda en el club, de hecho ya es considerado un regular."

"Pervertido."

Koneko miró a Issei con una mirada fría.

"Jajaja." Issei se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. "Solo voy porque Lelouch-senpai necesita transporte y lo llevo en mi motocicleta."

"Ise, recuerdas quién es el que paga la cuenta del club, ¿verdad? ¿Si sabes que las notas tienen la fecha y hora?"

"Ahhhh~" Issei suspiró derrotado. "Lo siento por ser un pervertido."

Todos se rieron de nuevo.

Cuando se calmaron, Rias volvió a tomar un tono serio.

"Lelouch-kun." Comenzó. "Has dicho que eres solo un humano. Pero eso no explica lo que sucedió anoche. Cuando sentí que Ise estaba en peligro y me transporté al lugar, te vi morir con una lanza de luz atravesando tu estómago, pero momentos después la herida desapareció por completo y estabas perfectamente sano. ¿Acaso también tienes un Sacred Gear?"

Lelouch pareció pensarlo unos minutos antes de responder.

"No es un Sacred Gear, lo que poseo es una maldición."

"¿Una maldición?"

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, después de todo, las maldiciones normalmente tenían como trabajo hacer sufrir a las personas, no salvarlas.

Lelouch miró por la ventana y contempló qué decirles. Había obtenido bastante información tanto con las explicaciones como con los comentarios casuales, así que decidió revelar un poco, aunque primero…

"Esto es información personal, y realmente apreciaría que no se lo informaran a nadie, quisiera ser yo el que lo revele a las personas en quien confío cuando sienta que es oportuno."

Aunque eso se los dijo a todos, Lelouch miró directamente a Rias, quien pareció entender el verdadero significado, así que ella junto con los demás aceptó guardar su secreto.

"Es la maldición de la inmortalidad. Revivo inmediatamente después de morir."

Ninguno supo bien cómo reaccionar a la declaración de Lelouch.

Era difícil de creer.

Entonces Issei pareció pensar algo y preguntó.

"Senpai, ¿entonces eres mayor de lo que aparentas?"

Lelouch sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

"No, Ise, soy nuevo en esto de la inmortalidad, solo tengo 18 años. Anoche fue apenas la tercera vez que he muerto. Solo perdí un año de estudios debido a problemas familiares."

Rias sonrió suavemente y pareció tomar una decisión.

"Dime Lelouch-kun, ¿te gustaría convertirte en un demonio?"

* * *

Omake

"Es la maldición de la inmortalidad. Sin importar lo que le pase a mi cuerpo ni como muera, reviviré una y otra vez. Siempre conservando esta apariencia, sin envejecer jamás."

"Eso suena difícil de creer, Lelouch-kun, incluso entre los seres sobrenaturales, no existe la verdadera inmortalidad, todos podemos ser asesinados de alguna forma."

"Puede que no lo creas, Rias-san, quizás si hay alguna manera en que pueda morir, pero realmente lo dudo. Hace tiempo conocí a una bruja que portaba la misma maldición."

Lelouch pareció estar recordando algo.

"Ella había vivido por cientos de años conservando la apariencia de una adolescente. Durante la guerra de los Cien Años, se enfrentó a la Doncella de Orleans. Y durante muchos años recorrió todo tipo de campos de batalla buscando una manera de morir. Fue decapitada, empalada, quemada, ahogada, enterrada viva, descuartizada, desollada, destripada, fue partida y repartida como alimento para perros rabiosos, incluso fue sometida a una explosión nuclear controlada, y su cuerpo se recuperó de todo daño. Siempre conservó la misma apariencia."

Lelouch pausó un momento y miró por la ventana algo que solo él veía.

"Ambos tenemos la misma maldición. Ni siquiera la destrucción de nuestros cuerpos es suficiente. Y al parecer tampoco pueden matarnos las lanzas de luz de los Ángeles Caídos."

"Si existe una persona así, ¿por qué no he oído hablar de esta bruja, Lelouch-kun? Además parece que hablas como si ya no pudieras verla, pero dices que nada puede matarla."

"Ella ya había perdido el interés en el mundo, así que se alejó de todo y nunca resurgía por mucho tiempo. Y el por qué no puedo verla, es porque si no quiere ser encontrada, entonces nadie la encontrara, después de todo una vez se ocultó en un volcán activo submarino durante 100 años."

Lelouch rio un poco.

"Aunque eso fue un accidente, según ella solo pensaba esconderse 20 años en un volcán inactivo sobre una isla deshabitada, pero cuando llevaba 15 años dormida en su interior, el volcán hizo erupción y terminó hundiendo la isla, ella acabó bajo una gruesa capa de material volcánico a 1 km bajo el nivel del mar. Dice que 40 años de los 100 fueron para lograr salir."

Aunque era una historia difícil de creer, los demás no pudieron evitar reír por la mala suerte de la bruja.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, una bruja peliverde mordió furiosa una rebanada de pizza y sintió una fuerte necesidad de hacer sufrir a alguien.

Oh, bueno, Zero parecía que no tenía mucho trabajo ahora con el mundo en paz, quizás era momento de hacer una visita al palacio imperial de Britannia.

* * *

Esto iba a ser parte del capítulo, pero me di cuenta de que solo se convertiría en una sesión de preguntas sobre C.C. donde terminaría revelando más de lo que quería, así que decidí quitarlo y ponerlo como un pequeño Omake (si ya lo había escrito, no lo iba a desperdiciar).

El próximo capítulo probablemente estará para el próximo sábado o domingo ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir entre semana.

Por cierto, pienso escribir en una serie de one-shot la forma en que Lelouch conoció exactamente a los personajes de DxD al llegar a Kuoh.

LLL03


	3. Capítulo 2

Estaré fuera todo el fin de semana, así que mejor de una vez actualizo esto.

 **Disclaimer:** High School DxD no me pertenece. Si Code Geass me perteneciera hace tiempo que habría salido la tercera temporada en lugar de Akito.

 **Life.02 El Emperador y los Demonios**

"Si trabajan para mí su nueva vida podría ser estupenda, ¿sabían?"

Issei aún parecía deprimido por haber dejado de ser humano mientras que Lelouch solo oía a Rias tratando de animarlo. Al parecer el precio por ser reencarnado como Demonio era volverse sirviente de quien te reencarnaba.

"Y además hay rangos entre los Demonios. Es algo llamado nobleza. Yo también tengo una. Tu lugar de nacimiento y tu historia familiar son importantes, pero también hay demonios que han ascendido. Todos empiezan como novatos."

Issei empezó a quejarse porque no podía creerlo, así que Rias le susurró al oído.

"Incluso podrías empezar una vida donde seas popular con las chicas como Lelouch, ¿sabes?"

"¿¡Cómo!?"

La reacción fue inmediata ante eso y Lelouch solo sacudió la cabeza.

"La mayoría de los Demonios puros murieron en la guerra que sucedió hace mucho. Ahora los Demonios no tenemos la fuerza o influencia que antes. Pero aún necesitamos aumentar nuestro número. Hay Demonios hombres y mujeres y podemos tener hijos. Pero con eso tomaría mucho tiempo recuperar nuestros números, y no podríamos enfrentarnos a los Ángeles Caídos. Así que buscamos humanos con potencial y los volvemos Demonios. Como sirvientes."

"Entonces solo soy un sirviente."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Como esto solo aumenta los sirvientes, no aumenta el número de Demonios poderosos. Así que se decidió darles oportunidades de superarse a los Demonios reencarnados. Se decidió también darles noblezas a ellos mientras fueran poderosos. Debido a eso hay varios Demonios como yo que vienen al mundo humano. Aunque no se han dado cuenta, estoy segura que los dos han pasado junto a Demonios en la calle."

Algunas personas pasaron por la mente de Lelouch ante eso. Realmente esperaba estar equivocado.

"Una persona con gran codicia o una persona que quiere la ayuda de un Demonio usualmente pueden distinguirnos. Normalmente somos invocados por ellos a través del volante con el círculo mágico que entregamos. Hay personas que como tú, Ise, pueden distinguirnos pero no creen en nuestra existencia, pero la mayoría lo cree si ven nuestros poderes."

Issei pareció emocionarse de repente.

"¡E-entonces! ¿¡Eso significa que yo también puedo conseguir una nobleza!?"

"Sí, no es imposible. Aunque claro que requeriría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para que cualquiera de los dos lo logre."

"¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Puedo hacer mi propio harem!? ¿¡P-puedo tener sexo con ellas también, verdad!?"

"Sí. Creo que estará bien si son tus sirvientes."

Issei se congeló un momento y entonces saltó de repente con una expresión pervertida.

"¡Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! ¡Ser un Demonio es genial! ¡Oh sí! ¡No puedo calmarme ahora! Probablemente puedo tirar mis revistas porno que escondo en secreto en…"

Dejó de hablar y reflexionó en la decisión que iba a tomar.

"No. No mis revistas. No puedo tirarlas. Son mi tesoro. ¡Todavía podría usarlas hasta que mi mamá las encuentre! ¡Y entonces todavía me quedarán las que escondí en casa de Lelouch-senpai! Esto y eso son cosas diferentes. ¡Totalmente diferentes!"

"Fufu. Este chico es muy divertido."

"Ise, ¿se puede saber por qué escondes esas cosas en mi casa?"

Rias se rio bastante divertida mientras Lelouch parecía haber desarrollado un tic en su ceja.

"Ara, ara. Es como dijiste Buchou. Hace que sienta como, 'creo que tengo un hermano muy idiota ahora'."

Akeno también empezó a reírse mientras Issei se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Entonces ahora no tienes problemas siendo mi sirviente, ¿Ise? Si tienes potencial, lo demostrarás más adelante y entonces podrías recibir una nobleza."

"¡Sí, Rias-senpai!"

"Mal. Tienes que llamarme 'Buchou'."

"¿Buchou? ¿No puedo llamarte Onee-sama?"

Issei habló sin pensar y Lelouch suspiró.

Rias lo pensó un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Hmm. Aunque también suena maravilloso, como opero principalmente en la escuela, ser llamada Buchou suena mejor. Este es el Club de Investigación de Ocultismo después de todo, y todos aquí también me llaman así. Eso te incluye Lelouch."

"Como digas, Buchou." Lelouch habló con un suspiro.

"¡Ok! ¡Entonces, Buchou! ¡Enséñame cómo ser un Demonio!"

"Fufufu, buena respuesta. Buen chico, Ise. Bien, te convertiré en un hombre."

Rias acarició la barbilla de Issei quien parecía muy emocionado.

"¡Voy a volverme un Rey del Harem!"

Lelouch ya estaba lamentando haberse unido a este grupo.

"Muy bien, entonces es hora de darles su primer trabajo a los nuevos miembros del club."

Rias mostró una sonrisa traviesa mientras Issei seguía fantaseando sobre su harem.

Akeno entonces tomó una caja de una esquina y la puso en la mesa frente a los dos chicos.

Cuando Lelouch abrió la caja y vio su contenido no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

"¿Volantes?"

"Así es Lelouch, estos volantes son los que tienen grabado el círculo mágico para invocarnos, son de un solo uso, así que tenemos que repartirlos constantemente a las personas que podrían usarlos."

Dijo Rias mientras sacaba un montón de la caja y se los entregaba a Lelouch antes de pasarle el resto de la caja a Issei que por fin prestaba atención de nuevo.

"Normalmente hago que mis familiares tomen forma humana y los repartan en la ciudad durante el día y la noche. Pero quiero que conozcan el trabajo que hacemos los demonios desde lo básico, así que haré que ustedes dos los repartan durante algunos días."

"¿El trabajo de los demonios?"

Preguntaron Issei y Lelouch mientras veían el número de volantes que habían recibido.

"Cada Demonio recibe cierto territorio en el mundo humano, y solo pueden realizar su trabajo en dicho territorio. Nuestro trabajo, en resumen, consiste en ser invocados, luego formar contratos, y conceder el deseo de la persona que nos invoca."

Akeno continuó por Rias.

"Como pago, recibimos una recompensa adecuada al deseo que se pide. Puede ser dinero, un objeto, y a veces incluso la vida. Aunque no hay nadie que llegue al punto de usar su vida."

"E incluso si hubiera alguien, usualmente se cancela ya que el precio no concuerda con su deseo. Después de todo, el valor de las personas no es igual."

Lelouch frunció el ceño ante esa última frase de Rias pero siguió en silencio.

"El realizar los contratos se limita a la noche. No solo porque los demonios obtenemos más poder de noche, sino que el día es el tiempo de los Ángeles y Dios. Además si seguimos formando contratos y concediendo los deseos de los humanos, el Rey Demonio reconocerá nuestro trabajo, esa es una forma para que los demonios nuevos avancen de rango."

Issei se animó al escuchar eso último y apretó firmemente la caja con los volantes.

"¡Buchou! ¿Y cómo sabemos a quién entregarle los volantes? Dijo que debían ser personas con una gran codicia."

"Buena pregunta Ise, me alegra ver que estás prestando atención. Y para responderte, usarán esto para saber dónde entregar los volantes."

Rias se volvió hacia Akeno y ésta le entregó dos dispositivos que parecían consolas de juegos portátiles. Entonces encendió uno y el monitor mostró un mapa de la ciudad con una gran cantidad de puntos rojos.

"Este es un dispositivo hecho con tecnología de demonios. Los puntos rojos marcados en el mapa representan las personas que podrían invocarnos que se encuentran en mi territorio. Es decir que son los lugares donde entregarán los volantes."

"Buchou, ¿exactamente cuál es tu territorio?" Preguntó Lelouch al ver todos los puntos rojos.

"Mi territorio es toda la ciudad." Rias respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. "Así que les recomiendo que se dividan el mapa para cubrir más terreno."

Issei palideció al ver cuántos eran y recordar que volverían a aparecer después de que usaran el volante que recibieran.

"Lelouch-senpai… ¿está bien si uso mi motocicleta para hacer esto?"

"Adelante Ise, es tu motocicleta, pero te aviso que esta vez no pagaré el combustible, este es un trabajo para Rias no para mí después de todo."

"¡Ahh, por favor no seas así senpai! ¡Acabo de comprar varias cosas para mi colección y ya me terminé mi parte de la última vez que fuimos al club! ¡Estoy quebrado!"

"Entonces a menos que Rias te de dinero, tendrás que usar tu bicicleta. Además, ¿cómo te gastaste nueve mil dólares en pornografía en una semana?"

"Lo siento Ise, pero esto cuenta como experiencia así que no te prestaré dinero. Tendrás que usar tu bicicleta como dijo Lelouch."

Lelouch se frotó la frente mientras los demás se reían por su intercambio.

Issei se deprimió aún más ante ese ataque doble de sus senpai.

Rias se rio al verlo y se volvió hacia Lelouch con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Exactamente cuánto ganas apostando que le das a Ise nueve mil dólares, Lelouch? Además dices que tú pagas el combustible y la cuenta del club."

"Hm, en el club solo aceptan apuestas en dólares y de mil hacia arriba, en una tarde normal gano entre 10-20 mil dólares, en una tarde con jugadores fuertes entre 50-90 mil, cuando hay yakuza u otros grupos parecidos he llegado a ganar entre 200 y 500 mil, aunque en esos casos a veces cambio parte de la deuda por favores que me deberán u otras cosas. Y como dije antes también he ganado propiedades."

"Lelouch, ¿y te presentaste como solo un humano?"

Rias no pudo evitar preguntar con una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír que incluso tenía a miembros yakuza en deuda con él y que tenía mucho dinero.

"Hice un trato con Ise de darle el 30% de mis ganancias por llevarme y traerme, no me importa el dinero, es más una forma de pasar el tiempo, aunque cuando son juegos donde podría volverse peligroso no lo llevo conmigo."

Lelouch continuó casualmente mientras analizaba el mapa que se mostraba en el dispositivo que le dio Rias.

"Lelouch-senpai es rico y no tiene piedad cuando juega, una vez se molestó con alguien que dijo ser un noble europeo que insultó a todos al entrar, al final senpai le quitó todo su dinero, el auto con el que llegó e incluso se ganó una mansión en Francia."

Issei tembló al recordar la expresión del noble cuando se vio obligado a irse en autobús, aunque no podía negar que fue muy divertido.

Los demás no sabían bien que pensar de esta otra imagen del Príncipe Oscuro.

"B-bueno, eso sería todo por hoy. Les daré esta noche para pensar en todo lo que les he dicho. Mañana empezarán a repartir los volantes después de clases."

Rias se puso de pie para despedir a los dos adolescentes.

"Por cierto, todos nos reunimos aquí en el club durante la noche. No se preocupen por nada, la academia tiene lazos con los demonios, así que es como mi campo de juegos durante la noche."

Con eso Lelouch salió del club todavía revisando el mapa mientras Issei iba cargando con la caja de los volantes.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Issei y Lelouch empezaron a repartir volantes.

Al final Issei terminó teniendo que usar su bicicleta para repartirlos en la parte de la ciudad que le tocaba.

En cuanto a Lelouch…

Él reclutó un ejército de sus admiradoras y les prometió invitar a una cita de lujo a la chica que entregara más volantes.

Las chicas ni siquiera revisaron el contenido de los volantes antes de salir corriendo a las direcciones que les dio Lelouch. En solo 3 horas se habían terminado los volantes y acabo habiendo dos ganadoras, Murayama y Katase del club de kendo.

Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo que hizo Lelouch hubo una variedad de reacciones.

Issei se puso a llorar en un rincón y maldijo a los chicos apuestos.

Rias se rio de la reacción de Issei y después trató de animarlo.

Akeno también se rio de Issei, pero empezó a ver interesada a Lelouch.

Koneko solo le deseó suerte en sus citas.

Y Yuuto le recomendó lugares donde podía llevarlas.

Pero en estos momentos Lelouch se dirigía hacia el club después de pasar la tarde con el Consejo Estudiantil ayudando a balancear el presupuesto como castigo por haberse saltado las clases antes.

Apenas se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe.

"¡U-uwaaaaah! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo!"

E Issei salió corriendo de la sala del club con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lelouch se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de entrar al club y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando miró alrededor vio que Rias tenía una cara seria mientras que Akeno y Yuuto parecían decepcionados por algo, Koneko parecía ignorar todo mientras comía dulces.

"¿Quiero saber lo que pasó?"

Al ver a Lelouch con una expresión confusa, Rias se relajó un poco.

"No te preocupes Lelouch, es solo que le di a Ise la oportunidad de formar su primer contrato."

"¿Entonces por qué se fue llorando? Creí que estaría feliz, es un paso hacia su sueño de un harem."

"Ahh~" Rias suspiró. "Lo que pasa es que Ise parece que no puede usar el círculo mágico para transportarse."

"Pensé que dijiste que cualquier demonio podía hacer eso, Buchou."

"Y así es, incluso los niños demonio pueden viajar con círculos mágicos sin problemas, lo que pasa es que el poder demoniaco de Ise es extremadamente bajo, hasta el punto en que el círculo no lo reconoce."

"Ya veo. ¿Y a dónde iba llorando entonces?"

"Como no puede transportarse directamente a casa del cliente le dije que debía ir del mismo modo que ha repartido los volantes, en bicicleta. Aunque no pueda usar el círculo mágico, es el trabajo de los demonios formar contratos, así que no podemos dejar esperando a nuestros clientes."

"Hn. ¿Crees que estará bien?"

"No creo que haya problemas, el cliente es uno regular de Koneko y el deseo era pequeño."

Lelouch se volvió hacia Koneko quien solo asintió ligeramente y siguió comiendo.

Rias sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema.

"Basta de eso. ¿Cómo estuvo tu castigo con Sona, Lelouch? ¿Nos diste alguna ventaja con el presupuesto?"

"Si hiciera eso ella me haría volver a balancear el presupuesto desde el principio dos veces, una por haberlo manipulado, y otra solo porque sí."

"Fufu, definitivamente haría eso."

Mientras los dos conversaban casualmente, Yuuto se acercó de repente a Rias.

"Buchou, están tratando de invocarme para un contrato de mayor prioridad que el que tenía reservado. ¿Qué desea que haga?"

"Hmm, el contrato que tenías reservado solo es acompañar a cenar a alguien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí Buchou, es una mujer que quedó viuda hace seis meses y solo quiere alguien que la acompañe algunas horas."

Rias puso un dedo en su barbilla y luego miró a Lelouch de reojo.

"Oye, Lelouch, ¿qué piensas de intentar hacer un contrato?"

"¿Quieres que vaya con la viuda, Buchou?"

"Si pudieras hacerlo me sería de gran ayuda Lelouch-senpai."

Lelouch lo pensó un momento y se puso de pie.

* * *

El día siguiente después de clases.

"…"

Rias levantó una ceja y no dijo nada mientras miraba a Issei que estaba pálido frente a ella.

"…Ise."

Finalmente habló con un tono profundo e Issei se enderezó aún más.

"¿Hablaste con el cliente sobre mangas y luego qué? ¿Qué pasó con el contrato?"

Issei empezó a sudar.

"E-el contrato se canceló… ¡nos quedamos jugando hasta la mañana!"

"¿Jugando?"

"¡Sí! ¡Actuamos como los personajes de cierto manga y peleamos imaginariamente!"

Cuando Rias suspiró, Issei bajó la cabeza y se disculpó.

"S-sé que como un chico de preparatoria debería estar avergonzado…no, como un demonio profesional debería avergonzarme. ¡M-me arrepiento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"…Después del contrato, le pedimos al cliente que llene el cuestionario que viene en el volante sobre su opinión del servicio…aunque no realizaste el contrato, el cliente escribió que se divirtió mucho contigo y que esperaba que pudieran formar un contrato la próxima vez."

Issei pareció conmovido.

"Está es la primera vez que recibo un comentario así. Por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. Para los demonios lo importante es formar un contrato con los humanos que nos invocan y luego recibir el pago. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Podrías haber fallado pero el cliente estuvo feliz contigo…"

Rias parecía confundida, pero luego sonrió.

"Pero sin duda es interesante. Realmente eres un chico interesante. Pero recuerda hacer lo básico. Forma contratos con los clientes, concede sus deseos, y luego cobra el pago. ¿Bien?"

"¡Sí! ¡Me esforzaré!"

"Bien dicho Ise. No debes rendirte, incluso Lelouch formó un contrato anoche."

"¿Lelouch-senpai formó un contrato anoche?"

"Sí, después de que te fuiste Yuuto recibió otra solicitud de contrato de improviso y Lelouch le ayudó con uno de sus trabajos. De hecho también recibió un buen comentario, aunque él sí terminó el contrato."

Issei pareció deprimirse un poco ante eso último, pero entonces se animó de nuevo.

"¡No se preocupe Buchou! ¡Juro que formaré un contrato la próxima vez!"

* * *

"¿Me puedes recordar qué hago aquí Ise?"

Lelouch preguntó mientras bajaba del sidecar y se quitaba su casco.

Issei ya estaba frente a la puerta de una mansión a 30 minutos de la escuela tocando el timbre.

"Preferiste acompañarme a casa de un cliente cuando viste que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba esperando frente a tu casa cuando volvíamos del club, senpai."

Así es, cuando se disponían a girar en una esquina en la motocicleta, vieron que la presidenta se encontraba fuera de la casa de Lelouch con una expresión molesta, y como no quería lidiar con ella por el momento, decidió acompañar a Issei con un cliente del que Rias le había enviado la dirección (Como Lelouch había realizado un contrato antes Rias le había dado la tarde libre, así que no tenía que ir a la escuela).

Después de unos momentos, recibieron una respuesta por el intercomunicador.

"Está abierto. Adelante-nyou."

Fue una voz muy gruesa que parecía de hombre. Pero los chicos se confundieron porque les pareció haber oído "nyou" al final.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Issei abrió la puerta, y los dos entraron lentamente en la mansión luego de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

Pero al momento de mirar adentro se quedaron mudos.

"Bienvenido-nyou."

Un gigantesco cuerpo con una presencia abrumadora. Era un tipo enorme con grandes músculos vistiendo un traje de lolita. Los botones parecían a punto de reventar y el traje parecía que se rasgaría en cualquier momento. Además sus ojos tenían una abrumadora intención asesina pero brillaban como los de alguien inocente.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de los jóvenes fue que tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza.

"Bueno, Ise…creo que…mejor iré a ver a la presidenta…los dejaré solos ahora…suerte con tu contrato…"

"¡Espera senpai! ¡No me abandones ahora! ¡Esto es peor que con Rina-tan! ¡Ayúdame!"

Cuando Lelouch intentó dar media vuelta y escapar de esa extraña situación Issei lo tomó de los hombros y le suplicó desesperadamente.

Tras convencerlo de quedarse (Issei insiste que no lloró mientras le rogaba), Issei se volvió hacia el enorme hombre que solo los había estado observando.

"U-umm… ¿usted invocó a un demonio del grupo Gremory…?"

Al oír la pregunta tímida de Issei, los ojos del hombre brillaron.

"Así es-nyou. Llamé a un Demonio-san para pedir un deseo-nyou. Quiero que conviertan a Mil-tan en una chica mágica-nyou."

"Por favor transpórtate a otro mundo entonces."

Issei respondió de inmediato mientras parecía totalmente confundido sobre qué hacer.

"Ya lo intenté-nyou."

"¿¡Ya lo intentaste!?"

"Pero fue imposible-nyou. Nadie le da poderes mágicos a Mil-tan-nyou."

"Bueno, ya se podría decir que esto es un tanto mágico…"

"Mi última opción es pedírselo a mi archienemigo, Demonio-san-nyou."

Lelouch cada vez se sentía más incómodo al oír a Mil-tan.

"¡Demonio-san~! ¡Por favor dale a Mil-tan poderes de fantasía-nyooooou!"

"¡No te preocupes, ya pareces bastante fantástico! ¡Yo soy quien quiere llorar!"

Issei realmente empezó a llorar junto con Mil-tan y Lelouch empezó a frotarse la frente.

"¡Mil-tan! ¡Cálmate, Mil-tan! ¡Cuéntame tu historia!"

Luego de unos segundos Issei se recuperó y trató de calmar a Mil-tan para que le explicara la situación.

Mil-tan puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro aterrador después de limpiarse las lágrimas y tomó los brazos de los dos chicos.

"Entonces veamos 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative' juntos-nyou. La magia empieza desde allí-nyou."

Mientras eran arrastrados por el hombre gigante al interior de la mansión, Lelouch suspiró y miró a Issei.

"No volveré a acompañarte con un cliente. Ni siquiera debería lidiar con esto. Yo no soy un demonio."

"Jajaja, lo siento senpai."

Así es, Lelouch no era un demonio igual que Issei.

* * *

El día que Rias y los demás se presentaron como demonios.

"Dime Lelouch-kun, ¿te gustaría convertirte en un demonio?"

Todos hicieron desaparecer sus alas mientras esperaban su respuesta.

Yuuto y Koneko se colocaron detrás de Rias y Akeno.

"Agradezco la oferta Rias-san, pero tendré que negarme."

Lelouch rechazó la oferta de inmediato.

Rias no pareció sorprendida, solo continuó con su misma sonrisa.

"¿Puedo saber la razón de tu negativa, Lelouch-kun?"

"Seré sincero Rias-san…Por su presentación puedo asumir que tú eres un demonio con una posición importante mientras que los demás en esta sala son tus sirvientes."

Rias asintió y Lelouch continuó.

"No me siento cómodo con un sistema donde se toma a otros y los someten a la voluntad de su amo. Donde los atan a una vida de servidumbre y les quitan sus derechos."

Rias intentó interrumpirlo pero Lelouch la detuvo levantando la mano.

"Por mi trato habitual con Yuuto y Koneko puedo saber que tú no los tratas así, de hecho por la forma que Koneko te menciona creo que los ves más como familia que como esclavos."

Koneko se sonrojó un poco y Yuuto sonrió ligeramente.

"Así es Lelouch-kun, la Casa Gremory ve a sus sirvientes como parte de la familia, yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a cualquiera en esta sala."

"El asunto es que no conozco a otros demonios además de ustedes, y estoy seguro que no puedes negar la existencia de demonios que tratan como esclavos a sus sirvientes."

La mirada de Rias fue suficiente respuesta.

"Además no sé nada sobre cómo funciona su sociedad ni las leyes que tienen, prefiero actuar cuando tengo toda la información que necesito. Además aunque sé que tratas bien a tus sirvientes, no significa que confíe en ti, Rias-san."

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Acabas de decir que tu familia tiene el título de Duque, y según ese Ángel Caído parece que eres la heredera, eso significa que has sido entrenada para mentir y engañar, para usar máscaras y buscar sacar provecho desde el momento que naciste."

"¿¡L-Lelouch-senpai!? ¡E-eso es bastante grosero!"

"Tranquilo Ise." Rias levantó una mano con una expresión seria. "Aunque no me gusta, es verdad que recibí la educación necesaria para sobrevivir en ese nido de víboras llamado alta sociedad, pero por la forma en que hablas parece que conoces bien ese mundo, ¿eres miembro de la nobleza de algún país, Lelouch-kun?"

"No, al menos ya no lo soy, fui exiliado a Japón con mi hermana menor cuando tenía 10 años para ser usados como una herramienta política."

"¿¡Quién podría hacerle eso a unos niños!?"

Issei gritó indignado por su senpai mientras Rias guardaba silencio. Koneko pareció prestar un poco más de atención cuando Lelouch mencionó una hermana.

"Quien nos exilió fue la persona que se hacía llamar nuestro padre…No te sorprendas Ise, así son la mayoría de los nobles."

Issei se volvió hacia Rias y ella solo asintió con una expresión amarga.

"Cuando mi madre fue asesinada le exigí realizar una investigación y que visitara a mi hermana que quedó inválida y ciega. ¿Saben qué fue lo que dijo?"

La expresión de Lelouch en ese momento los sorprendió por el odio que reveló.

"Ese hombre me miró y dijo: 'Estás muerto. Siempre has estado muerto para mí, muerto desde el momento que naciste. Lelouch, estás muerto, por lo que no tienes ningún derecho'."

Rias y Akeno sabían la forma en que las familias nobles funcionaban, pero los demás no estaban tan familiarizados como ellas, así que se sorprendieron bastante por esas palabras.

"Lelouch-kun, dijiste perder un año de estudios por asuntos familiares, ¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que no haya registros de ninguna hermana tuya? Lo siento, revisamos tu archivo."

Akeno fue quien habló esta vez con un poco de vacilación.

Lelouch pareció observar fijamente algo que solo él podía ver antes de responder.

"Así es, durante varios años viví con mi hermana escondiéndonos de nuestra familia, pero hace dos años nos encontraron y tuve un conflicto con mi supuesto padre que solo nos veía como herramientas desechables. Al final, para garantizar la seguridad de mi hermana, tuve que organizar mi muerte y dejarla al cuidado de mi mejor amigo."

Una leve sonrisa agridulce apareció en su rostro.

"Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de permanecer muerto desperté algunas horas después a punto de ser cremado. Durante el tiempo que me enfrenté a mi _padre_ me volví inmortal sin darme cuenta."

"¿Entonces por qué no volviste con tu hermana?"

Sorprendentemente fue Koneko quien preguntó.

"Su seguridad solo estaría garantizada si yo seguía muerto…Y además no tengo derecho a estar con ella."

Nadie supo a qué se refería con eso.

Pero todos pudieron ver que Lelouch no hablaría más al respecto.

Rias intentó aligerar la atmósfera.

"Lamento que tuvieras que recordar eso, Lelouch-kun."

"No te preocupes, me basta saber que se encuentra bien en nuestra patria. Pero como has oído, conozco bastante bien a los nobles, y por eso no confío en ti…al menos no por el momento."

Ante eso último Rias reaccionó.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad?"

"No me volveré tu sirviente, pero hazme cambiar de opinión Rias-san, muéstrame que no solo eres Rias Gremory de la Casa Gremory, un noble que puede traicionar a cualquiera sin dejar de sonreír."

Rias pareció interesada en el desafío.

"¿Y cómo propones eso, Lelouch-kun?"

"Me uniré al Club de Investigación del Ocultismo."

"¿Eh?"

"Me uniré a su club, y tú me mostrarás cómo es que viven los demonios, si quiero saber el modo en que funciona su sociedad, es mejor aprenderlo de ustedes."

"Fufu, eso me parece bien, Lelouch-kun…no, solo Lelouch."

Rias sonrió y le tendió una mano.

"En ese caso yo, Rias Gremory, te doy la bienvenida a mi club."

Lelouch se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Rias ligeramente, hizo una reverencia y besó levemente sus nudillos.

"Yo, Lelouch Lamperouge, le agradezco la bienvenida."

Los dos se rieron ante ese acto y luego se volvieron hacia Issei, quien parecía por fin haberse dado cuenta de que ya no era un humano y se deprimió.

* * *

"Nunca te acerques de nuevo a esa Iglesia."

Era de noche cuando Lelouch despertó de su siesta.

Después de clases había decidido pasar la tarde durmiendo en la sala del club, ya que quería reponer su sueño luego de pasarse toda la noche anterior viendo anime de chicas mágicas con Issei y Mil-tan.

El sonido que lo despertó fue el de Rias reprendiendo seriamente a Issei.

Al preguntarle a Yuuto que pasaba, se enteró que Issei había acompañado a una monja a la vieja iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad y por eso estaba enojada Rias.

"Para los Demonios, la Iglesia es el territorio enemigo. Solo entrar puede causar un conflicto entre los Demonios y Dios. Ya que fue un acto de amabilidad de ayudar a la monja a llegar, no te hirieron, pero los Ángeles siempre vigilan. En esa situación no habría sido extraño que te arrojaran una lanza de luz."

Parecía que Issei no se había dado cuenta del peligro en que se había encontrado entonces.

"No te involucres con gente de la Iglesia. En especial los Exorcistas que son nuestros mayores enemigos. Ellos pueden eliminarlos fácilmente porque sus poderes vienen de las oraciones a Dios. Enfrentar a uno con un Sacred Gear sería como ver a la muerte a la cara, Ise."

"S-sí."

"Pudiste evitar morir como humano al reencarnar como Demonio, pero los demonios que son exorcizados desaparecen completamente. Se convierten en nada…Nada. No queda nada y no sientes nada. ¿Entiendes lo serio que es?"

Rias sacudió la cabeza al ver la expresión confusa de Issei.

"Lo siento. Me alteré demasiado. Como sea, ten cuidado desde ahora."

"Sí."

Entonces Akeno habló con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Ara, ara, ¿terminaste de reprenderlo?"

"¿Sucedió algo, Akeno?"

"Recibimos una orden de cacería del Archiduque."

* * *

Los Demonios Vagabundos eran aquellos que traicionaron o asesinaron a sus amos. Había veces en que los demonios elegían usar su poder para sus propios fines, dejaban a sus amos y causaban destrucción a donde fueran.

Los Vagabundos creaban problemas, así que al encontrarlos, el amo u otros demonios tienen la orden de eliminarlos. Es la ley de los Demonios.

Seres como los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos los ven como amenazas y los eliminan cuando encuentran uno. No había nada más peligroso que un demonio que no seguía ninguna regla.

El Ángel Caído Donaseek había confundido a Issei por un Demonio Vagabundo que pensaba alimentarse de Lelouch.

Todos los miembros del grupo Gremory incluyendo a Lelouch se dirigieron al edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Un Demonio Vagabundo había estado atrayendo humanos cada noche para alimentarse de ellos. Y hubo una petición de un demonio de clase alta para cazarlo.

[Ya que ha escapado al territorio de Rias Gremory, me gustaría pedir que lo eliminen.]

Aparentemente esto también era uno de los trabajos de los demonios.

La razón por la que Lelouch los acompañaba fue porque convenció a Rias de que esto también era parte de la vida de los demonios que quería comprender y le recordó que no podía morir. Ella primero se había negado, pero al final accedió cuando lo hizo prometer no apartarse de su lado en ningún momento.

"…Huele a sangre."

Mientras se acercaban al edificio Koneko dijo eso tapándose la nariz con su uniforme.

Todo se puso tranquilo.

Todos podían sentir la presencia de un enemigo cercano con una clara intención de matarlos.

Aunque las piernas de Issei estaban temblando y parecía realmente asustado, Lelouch mantuvo la calma mientras seguía de cerca a Rias quien caminaba al frente con confianza.

"Ise, Lelouch, es una buena oportunidad para que sepan cómo es luchar."

"¿¡Espere, habla en serio!? ¡Estoy seguro que no serviré de mucho!"

Issei inmediatamente entró en pánico.

"Sí. Todavía es imposible ahora. Acabas de reencarnar Ise, y Lelouch sigue siendo humano."

Lelouch asintió mientras Issei pareció deprimirse un poco.

"Pero pueden ver cómo es una pelea entre Demonios. Hoy solo concéntrense en ver cómo peleamos. Y también explicaré los rasgos que tienen los sirvientes."

"¿Los rasgos de los sirvientes?"

"Los Demonios que son los amos les dan rasgos a sus sirvientes…Creo que es hora de que les explique sobre eso y sobre la historia de los demonios."

Rias tomó la pose de cierta magus tsundere con coletas y comenzó.

"Hace mucho, hubo una guerra entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos, y Dios con sus Ángeles. Los tres lados tenían un gran ejército y lucharon por una eternidad. Como resultado, las tres facciones perdieron a la mayoría de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ganador claro."

Yuuto continuó.

"Los Demonios no fueron la excepción. Grandes demonios que comandaban 20 o 30 tropas perdieron a la mayoría por la guerra. Ya ni siquiera podían formar ejércitos nuevos."

Akeno prosiguió después.

"Escuché que la mayoría de los Demonios puros murieron en esa guerra. E incluso tras la guerra aún hay problemas entre las tres facciones. Aunque los Ángeles Caídos y Dios también perdieron la mayoría de sus tropas, no podemos bajar la guardia o estaremos en problemas."

Luego Rias volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Entonces los Demonios decidieron usar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Las 'Piezas Malignas'."

"¿Piezas malignas?"

"Los Demonios con Noblezas decidieron usar los rasgos del juego humano 'Ajedrez' en sus sirvientes. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se volvió un juego popular en nuestro mundo. Los demonios que son los amos son el 'Rey'. Aquí esa sería yo. Después crearon cinco rasgos especiales, 'Reina', 'Caballo', 'Torre', 'Alfil' y 'Peón'. Ya que no podían crear ejércitos, decidieron darles grandes poderes a un grupo pequeño. Este sistema solo lleva un par de cientos de años e inesperadamente se volvió popular entre los demonios."

"¿Popular? ¿El ajedrez?"

Issei preguntó confundido mientras Lelouch parecía tener una expresión divertida.

"Empezaron a competir entre sí. Por ejemplo, '¡Mi Caballo es más rápido!', o '¡No, mi Torre es más fuerte!'. Así que los Demonios de clase alta comenzaron un juego parecido al ajedrez usando a sus sirvientes. Lo llamamos 'Rating Game'. Se volvió tan popular que incluso hay torneos. La fuerza de sus 'Piezas' y su fuerza en el juego afecta la posición social del demonio y su nobleza."

Lelouch pareció interesarse por esta pieza de información.

"Aún no soy un demonio maduro, así que no puedo participar en juegos oficiales. E incluso si pudiera, hay cosas que debo realizar primero. Es decir que Ise y mis otros sirvientes no participarán en un juego por un tiempo."

Issei adoptó una expresión pensativa.

"Buchou, ¿cuál es mi papel y rasgo? ¿Y qué pieza soy?"

"Ise, tú eres…"

Rias se detuvo de repente al sentir que la presencia del enemigo y su intención asesina habían aumentado.

"Puedo oler algo asqueroso. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O amargo?"

Una voz extraña sonó de repente.

"Demonio Vagabundo Viser. Estamos aquí para eliminarte."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

Una risa anormal resonó en los alrededores mientras una mujer con el torso desnudo aparecía desde las sombras.

Al principio parecía que se trataba del torso de una mujer flotando, pero al acercarse se reveló que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era la de un monstruo.

Sostenía algo que parecía una lanza en sus dos manos.

La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro patas gordas con garras afiladas. Y tenía una cola de serpiente que se movía a sus espaldas.

Medía más de 5 metros de altura.

Realmente parecía un monstruo salido de una pesadilla.

"Dejar el lado de tu amo y causar el caos que quieras definitivamente merece la muerte. ¡En el nombre del Duque Gremory, te eliminaré!"

"¡Eres astuta niñiiiiiita! ¡Desgarraré tu cuerpo y lo pintaré de rojo igual que tu cabello!"

Rias solo se rio ante la amenaza del demonio vagabundo.

"La basura sí que habla. ¡Yuuto!"

"¡Sí!"

Yuuto corrió hacia adelante en cuando Rias se lo ordenó. Era rápido. Extremadamente rápido.

"Ise, Lelouch, continuaré la lección de antes, no se alejen de mí."

Los dos chicos asintieron, Lelouch sin dejar de mirar la pelea.

"Yuuto es un 'Caballo'. Su rasgo es la velocidad. Los que se convierten en 'Caballo' reciben un aumento de velocidad."

Mientras Rias hablaba, la velocidad de Yuuto aumentó hasta que ninguno pudo seguir sus movimientos con sus ojos.

Aunque el monstruo estaba atacando con su lanza, ningún ataque hizo contacto.

"Y el arma de Yuuto son las espadas."

Cuando Yuuto apareció de nuevo estaba sosteniendo una espada europea, la sacó de su vaina, y la hoja reflejó la luz de la luna.

Entonces volvió a desaparecer de repente y al momento siguiente el monstruo gritó.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sus dos brazos habían sido separados de su torso junto con su lanza.

"Este es el poder de Yuuto. Velocidad que es imposible de seguir, y habilidades de espada de profesional. Al combinarlo se convierte en el Caballo más rápido."

Una sombra pequeña apareció cerca de las piernas del monstruo. Era Koneko.

"Sigue Koneko. Ella es una 'Torre'. El rasgo de la Torre es…"

"¡Maldito insectooooooo!"

El monstruo gigante trató de aplastarla.

Pero su pata no golpeó el suelo. No pudo aplastarla completamente.

La pequeña chica estaba levantando la pata del monstruo.

"El rasgo de una 'Torre' es simple. Fuerza absoluta. Y también una gran defensa. Un demonio como ese no puede aplastar a Koneko. Esta pieza es la que pienso usar contigo si aceptas unirte a mi nobleza, Lelouch."

Koneko levantó completamente al monstruo.

"…Vuela."

Koneko saltó y golpeó el estómago del monstruo fuertemente. Su enorme cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás.

"Finalmente, Akeno."

"Sí, Buchou. Ara, ara, ¿qué debería hacer?"

Akeno se rio mientras se acercaba al monstruo que seguía tirado en el suelo tras el golpe de Koneko.

"Akeno es una 'Reina'. Es la más fuerte después de mí. Ella es la invencible vicepresidenta de nuestro club que tiene los rasgos de todas las otras piezas."

"¡Guuuuuuu…!"

Akeno se rio audazmente después de ver la mirada que le dirigió el monstruo.

"Ara, ara, parece que todavía tienes energía. ¿Entonces qué tal esto?"

Akeno levantó las manos hacia el cielo. Al momento siguiente el cielo brilló y un rayo golpeó al monstruo.

"¡Gagagagagaga!"

Todo el cuerpo del monstruo se quemó y tenía humo saliendo de él.

"Ara, ara, parece que sigues con energía. Parece que puedes resistir más."

Otro rayo golpeó al monstruo.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aunque sonaba como si ya estaba muriendo, Akeno atacó de nuevo con otro rayo.

La risa que escapó de sus labios no dejó dudas de que lo estaba disfrutando.

"Akeno es excelente atacando con poderes demoniacos. Puede usar elementos como rayos, hielo, y fuego. Y además, es la sádica definitiva."

Tanto Issei como Lelouch palidecieron un poco.

"Normalmente es muy amable, pero cuando empieza a pelear no se detiene hasta calmarse."

"…Buchou, tengo miedo de Akeno-san."

"No temas, Ise. Akeno es muy amable con sus camaradas, e incluso dijo que eras lindo. Si se lo pides, definitivamente te abrazará amablemente."

"Ufufufufufufu. ¿Cuántos de mis rayos puedes soportar? Todavía no puedes morir, ¿de acuerdo? Mi ama será quien te acabe. ¡Ohohohohohoho!"

"Además el que debería preocuparse un poco es Lelouch. Akeno parece estar interesada en él, después de todo. Algo sobre probar los límites de su inmortalidad."

Por una vez Issei no envidió la popularidad de Lelouch.

Después de que Akeno se calmó, Rias se acercó al monstruo que ya había perdido su voluntad para pelear.

Entonces extendió su mano hacia el monstruo.

"¿Unas últimas palabras?"

"Mátame."

"Entonces desaparece."

El tono cruel de Rias causó que Issei se estremeciera.

Una masa negra gigante de poder demoniaco salió disparado de la palma de Rias.

Era tan grande que cubrió todo el cuerpo del monstruo.

Después de que la masa de energía que lo cubría desapareció, el cuerpo del monstruo también había desaparecido.

Simplemente desapareció tal como dijo Rias.

"Se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos."

Todos volvieron a sus personalidades habituales y se reunieron alrededor de Rias y los dos chicos.

Cuando todos se reunieron, Issei le habló a Rias.

"Buchou, todavía hay algo que no me ha dicho."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Mi Pieza…más bien, cuál es mi papel como sirviente. Ya dijiste que quieres a Lelouch-senpai como una Torre, pero yo no sé mi papel."

Akeno era la "Reina", Koneko era una "Torre", y Yuuto era un "Caballo". Rias también dijo que quería que Lelouch fuera una "Torre", pero como no mencionó nada más al explicar las habilidades del "Caballo", eso significaba que quedaban dos piezas.

El "Alfil" y…el "Peón".

La hermosa chica pelirroja le sonrió a Issei y habló claramente.

"Eres un 'Peón". Ise, eres mi Peón."

* * *

"El poder de Rias podría ayudarme si alguna vez deseo morir. No quedó nada de ese demonio."

Lelouch estaba observando el lugar donde el Demonio Vagabundo había desaparecido.

Todos los demás ya habían regresado a sus casas, solo él se había quedado porque dijo que debía hacer algo antes.

Rias pareció un poco confusa, pero al final solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que los llamara si tenía problemas.

Al parecer ella creía que estaba en shock por ver su primera pelea entre demonios al igual que Issei y que quería un tiempo a solas.

Lelouch sonrió al pensar en eso.

Issei no estaba en shock por la pelea, probablemente sí le había afectado, pero lo que realmente le afectó fue saber que él era "solo" un Peón.

"Ise realmente no sabe nada del ajedrez."

Lelouch sacudió la cabeza y siguió analizando el campo de batalla donde Rias y su grupo había enfrentado al Demonio Vagabundo.

Observó las marcas de cortes que había dejado Yuuto, el daño que había causado Koneko con su fuerza, las marcas que dejaron los rayos de Akeno y finalmente volvió a centrarse en el lugar donde el poder de Rias había hecho desaparecer por completo al demonio.

Mientras hacía esto, un ruido detrás de él le informó que ya no se encontraba solo.

"Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke…"

Cuando Lelouch se volvió hacia esa risa extraña vio lo que parecía ser un monstruo similar al demonio vagabundo, solo que esta vez en lugar de tener el torso de una mujer este ser tenía el torso de un hombre pegado a un escorpión por la cintura.

Este demonio tenía la misma altura que el anterior, pero la cola que terminaba en un aguijón que parecía estar derramando ácido era más larga que la del otro.

Además de que sus patas esqueléticas lo hicieron parecer más espeluznante.

"Kekeke…Parece que ese grupo de demonios se ha ido y me dejó a su mascota humana."

El demonio siguió soltando su extraña risa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lelouch.

"Ahora que perdí a mi compañera tendré que dejar este lugar, pero primero creo que tomaré un bocadillo."

Lelouch siguió observando en silencio al monstruo gigante que se acercaba.

"Kekeke… ¿Qué pasa humano? ¿Estás paralizado sin tus amos?"

El demonio siguió burlándose.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a 3 metros de Lelouch.

"Quizás después de que termine contigo dejaré tu cabeza en algún lugar donde esos demonios puedan encontrarla. Imagina cómo se pondrán por perder a su mascota."

Para el monstruo él era un simple humano, podría matarlo en cualquier momento, pero quería jugar con su comida.

"¿Sabías que apenas venía con la cena de esta noche cuando sentí a un grupo de demonios acercarse a este lugar? Tuve que dejar escapar mi cena y me escondí hasta que se fueron."

Al oír esto Lelouch pareció interesarse un poco y miró más detenidamente al demonio.

"Eso significa que no saben de tu presencia en su territorio, ¿no es así? Es por eso que Rias dio por terminada la cacería en lugar de buscarte."

"Kekekeke…Bastante listo humano. Solo sabían de mi compañera."

El demonio se inclinó sobre Lelouch.

"Viser dejó un desastre al abandonar a nuestro amo, así que nadie se enteró de que yo me fui con ella en lugar de ser asesinado. Mi trabajo era buscar nuestra comida mientras ella aseguraba un escondite."

"Entonces eres un Demonio Vagabundo del que nadie sabe nada, tu compañera que era la única que sabía de ti ya no existe, y ahora serás cazado por Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos."

El demonio se extrañó al ver que Lelouch sonreía.

"¿Ya te volviste loco, humano?"

La confusión del demonio solo creció cuando Lelouch comenzó a reírse en voz alta.

"Jajajaja. Esto es perfecto. No podría pedir nada mejor."

El demonio de repente se puso en alerta al sentir una extraña presión emanar de Lelouch.

"Desde que me enteré que los demonios existen en este mundo había querido hacer un pequeño experimento, pero por supuesto no podía utilizar a mis amigos."

La extraña presión que emitía Lelouch aumentó al punto que el demonio empezó a retroceder.

"Es perfecto que aparecieras ahora ante mí Demonio Vagabundo. Así que…"

Lelouch levantó una mano hacia su cara y luego movió su brazo hacia un lado en una pose dramática.

" **Lelouch vi Britannia te ordena…"**

Eso fue lo último que el demonio escuchó antes de ver un extraño símbolo que parecía un ave en vuelo aparecer en los ojos de Lelouch.

* * *

Omake

 _ **No todo lo que brilla es oro.** _

En cuanto salí del sótano en que estaba apostando Ise me abordó de inmediato mientras gritaba.

"¡Senpai! ¡Lelouch-senpai!"

"¿Qué pasa, Ise? Pareces muy contento, ¿una de las chicas del club por fin aceptó salir contigo?"

Aunque Ise era un gran pervertido no podía negar que era bastante divertido ser su amigo…

Ahora si solo pudiera hacer que dejara de tratar de convencerme de las maravillas de los pechos cada cinco minutos…

Quiero decir, soy un adolescente con hormonas, es solo que he tenido práctica para controlar mis impulsos con esa maldita bruja que adoraba pasearse casi o totalmente desnuda por mi habitación, y también he visto desnuda a Kallen e incluso a Shirley en ese incidente con el club de natación.

Como sea, regresé mi atención hacia Ise que tenía una gran sonrisa.

"No una de las bailarinas, senpai, una de las camareras aceptó mi invitación a salir."

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién fue la valiente?"

Realmente estaba curioso, la mayoría de las chicas solo trataban a los clientes con amabilidad profesional, así que no creí que alguna tomara en serio a Ise.

En realidad, por lo que había oído, algunas chicas le habían tomado afecto, pero lo veían como un hermanito pervertido no como interés romántico.

"¡Fue Rina-tan!"

Ah, Rina-tan, ella acababa de entrar a la universidad y empezó a trabajar en el club hace poco para ayudarse con la colegiatura. Era una chica de ojos verdes con el pelo teñido de morado, con un cuerpo delgado, piernas largas, y poco pecho.

O al menos así la había descrito Ise, yo no la conocía ya que no era una de las chicas que bajara al sótano para atender a los apostadores.

Según él, ella también era muy divertida, bastante amable y algo coqueta. En resumen, una chica perfecta.

"¿Y cuáles son tus planes para tu gran cita?"

"Bueno, como ella tiene que estudiar para sus exámenes, acordamos una noche de películas en su casa mañana. Ya me dio la dirección."

"Jajaja. Trabajas rápido Ise. Apenas la primera cita y ya vas a su casa."

"¡Ya lo verás senpai! ¡Ha llegado mi momento de ser popular!"

"Cálmate un poco, Ise, o te quedarás sin energías para tu cita."

"¡No te preocupes senpai! ¡Tengo mucha energía! ¡Estoy seguro de que me convertiré en hombre con Rina-tan!"

Ise siguió parloteando sobre Rina-tan mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

Mientras me ponía mi casco, no pude evitar pensar por qué fue que los guardias vieron a Ise con diversión cuando lo oyeron hablar sobre su cita.

Bueno, no es asunto mío, tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.

Aún debo terminar mi tarea si no quiero que Sona me dé un sermón de nuevo.

.

Ayer fue la cita con Rina-tan, y como era fin de semana decidí visitar a la familia Hyoudou para ver cómo le había ido a Ise.

Cuando llegué a su casa quien me abrió la puerta fue el padre de Ise, al parecer su madre había salido de compras.

El señor Hyoudou se alegró al verme, me contó que Ise no había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día y no quería hablar con él ni con su madre, así que esperaba que yo pudiera averiguar qué le pasaba.

"Ise, soy Lelouch, ¿puedo pasar?"

Después de un momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero Ise no respondió.

Al momento en que entré vi que Ise se había enredado en las cobijas de su cama y que su ventana estaba tapada por la cortina, así que no había luz a pesar de ser media tarde.

"Um…Ise… ¿estás bien?"

Su única respuesta fue enredarse más en sus cobijas.

Aunque me pareció oír algo que sonó como "Ri…res…ser…re".

"Tus padres están preocupados porque no has salido en todo el día. ¿Pasó algo con Rina-tan? Ayer en la escuela estabas muy emocionado por tu cita."

"Rina…res…ser…u…br…"

Ise volvió a murmurar algo que no entendí y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

"Perdón Ise, no escuché lo que dijiste."

 **"¡DIJE QUE RINA-TAN RESULTÓ SER UN HOMBRE!"**

Ise saltó de sus cobijas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que gritó, Ise se desplomó en el suelo llorando.

Yo solo pude quedarme viendo a mi amigo tirado en el piso llorando mientras usaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme.

Fue realmente difícil.

Y al final no pude contenerme.

Esta nueva vida sí que era divertida.

* * *

Listo otro capítulo de esto. A ver qué les parece.

El Omake solo lo puse porque el capítulo terminó siendo más corto de lo que había pensado.

En cuanto al siguiente capítulo todavía estoy considerando si usar la cita de Issei y Asia o saltarme directo al rescate.

LLL03


	4. Capítulo 3

Un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba (una idea para más adelante no me dejaba seguir con este capítulo hasta que la escribiera), pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Ya hay un par de reviews así que ahora les responderé (por cierto, solo hablo español e inglés, de francés, italiano y portugués solo conozco lo básico, todo lo demás solo con traductor).

 **PEINUZUMAKI312** – Thanks. And I've never really seen Lelouch as anyone's servant.

 **Lord Emiya** – Me alegra que te guste.

 **Bl4ckD3ath** – Me alegra que te agrade mi sentido del humor, de actualizaciones mi meta por ahora es al menos un capítulo por semana en cualquier momento desde el viernes en la noche hasta el domingo Como me atrasé en este capítulo mi intención es publicar el siguiente y el New Life 01 para antes del siguiente domingo.

 **KuroNanashi** – Sí, viendo como quiere avanzar la historia con Lelouch estoy dudando si dejar a Rias con Issei, en realidad eso me dio una idea que no me dejó seguir con este capítulo hasta que la saqué de mi cabeza. Y Asia es de Issei sí o sí.

 **Dan112JD** – Muchas gracias, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, es el universo DxD así que habrá harem, aunque aún estoy decidiendo cuáles van para cada uno. Del Geass no quiero que sea OP, sería muy aburrido si Lelouch simplemente llegara y le dijera a alguien como Kokabiel "muere", pero su poder seguirá evolucionando, además incluso entre los demonios de clase alta no todos tienen el mismo poder.

 **Ronaldc v2** – Sí causará bastante caos cuando se revele su Geass y de C.C. no sé, pero al menos siempre existen los Omake para esos casos.

 **giygas2** – Gracias, además de la reacción de Sona al saber que Lelouch es inmortal también falta ver su reacción al enterarse que no se ha convertido en sirviente de Rias. Después de todo la ha estado evitando fuera de la escuela (aunque gracias a eso conoció a Mil-tan).

 **LunGoz** – Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, cuando tengo tiempo actualizo mi perfil con el progreso que llevo de los capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni High School DxD ni Code Geass me pertenecen. Tengo una figura de Akeno y una de Kallen en trajes de conejitas, pero eso es totalmente diferente.

 **Life.03 Amigos**

"Ahh…El camino al éxito realmente es difícil. ¿Tú cómo lo haces, senpai?"

Issei suspiró mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

"Poniendo atención, a diferencia de ti en estos momentos, Ise."

Lelouch dejó el libro que estaba usando en el escritorio frente a Issei.

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban en casa de Lelouch teniendo una de sus raras sesiones de estudio reales. Pero Issei había estado más distraído de lo habitual.

Al ver su estado, Lelouch intentó animarlo.

"¿Estás pensando en quién podría ser el 'Alfil' de Rias? ¿Esperando que tu camarada misterioso sea una chica hermosa?"

Después de decirle a Issei que era un "Peón", Rias les contó que ya contaba con un "Alfil", solo que se encontraba en otro lugar trabajando para ella siguiendo otras órdenes.

Pero al ver que seguía deprimido, Lelouch solo suspiró.

"En serio Ise, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Es sobre ser un 'Peón'?"

"Ahh, también eso, senpai. Pensaba en lo que me ha pasado…Un Ángel Caído me mató por ese tal Sacred Gear y además usó mis sentimientos por ella. Luego fui convertido en un Demonio por una hermosa chica que me dijo que soy su sirviente y que 'puedo hacer mi propio harem si asciendo'."

Issei se reclinó en su silla.

"Me esfuerzo todos los días trabajando para Buchou, entrego volantes y trato de formar contratos. Pero mi poder es tan bajo que ni siquiera puedo usar el círculo mágico para transportarme. Soy el peor demonio de la historia."

Issei inhaló profundamente para tratar de relajarse.

"Al menos ha sido algo divertido. Estoy rodeado por varias chicas lindas y todos son amables. Antes los únicos que me trataban bien eran Matsuda, Motohama y tú, senpai, pero ahora…"

Issei se detuvo un momento.

"Rias-buchou es hermosa y Akeno-san está bien mientras no la moleste…Koneko-chan tampoco es problema mientras me comporte. Kiba me molesta, pero me habla bien aunque es un chico apuesto; en realidad es buena persona ese maldito apuesto. Y esa monja rubia, Asia…"

"Una monja, ¿eh? Te das cuenta que están en extremos opuestos, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente no la veré de nuevo, yo sirvo a un demonio y ella sirve a Dios. Además Buchou me prohibió relacionarme con la Iglesia. Después de todo soy solo un débil 'Peón'."

"No deberías hablar así Ise, si quieres lograr tu sueño, ¿por qué no empiezas con un objetivo menor? Tu primer paso podría ser lograr usar el círculo mágico para transportarte."

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón senpai! Ya no me lamentaré. Si ahora soy un demonio, entonces tendré que vivir como uno y volveré realidad mi sueño como tal. ¡Sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo haré!"

"Muy bien, Ise. Ahora que ya resolviste eso, corrige tu tarea, veo 5 problemas que están mal."

Y así los dos continuaron su tarde de estudios.

* * *

"¿¡Me pueden decir qué diablos sucedió!?"

Lelouch preguntó al entrar en su sala de estar.

Él había estado en su estudio revisando algunos proyectos en su computadora cuando un fuerte ruido le informó que alguien se encontraba en su casa.

Lo que vio al entrar fue a Issei con lo que parecía un disparo en una pierna, rodeado por los demás miembros del club.

Rias estaba observando a Issei con una expresión seria, pero al ver a Lelouch y revisar la habitación en que se encontraban, frunció el ceño confundida.

"¿Uh? Akeno, te pedí que nos llevaras a la sala del club, no a casa de Lelouch."

"Lo siento Buchou, con la prisa por escapar con Issei-kun busqué el círculo mágico más cercano, y ese fue el que puse aquí en la casa de Lelouch-kun."

"No sabía que habías puesto un círculo aquí, pero por el momento debemos atender las heridas de Ise. Disculpa las molestias, Lelouch."

"No hay problema Buchou, pero podrían explicarme qué sucedió, cuando Ise salió después de estudiar dijo que solo iba a la casa de un cliente."

Lelouch habló mientras acomodaba un sofá con ayuda de Yuuto para atender a Issei.

Entonces se volvió hacia Akeno con el ceño fruncido.

"Por cierto, también quiero saber cuándo fue que colocaste ese círculo aquí. Los únicos que han visitado mi casa son Ise y Koneko. Yuuto ya había pasado antes también pero nunca entró."

Akeno solo miró a Lelouch con su sonrisa de siempre y empezó a revisar a Issei.

Al ver que su Reina estaba trabajando, Rias se volvió hacia Lelouch y comenzó a explicar.

"El plan realmente era que Ise fuera a realizar un contrato con un cliente, nosotros nos encontrábamos en la sala del club cuando uno de mis familiares me informó que se había formado una barrera cerca del cliente."

Al ver la mirada interrogante de Lelouch, Rias se lo aclaró.

"Como Ise acaba de reencarnar le encargué a uno de mis familiares que vigilara sus alrededores y que me informara si sucedía algo que pudiera ser peligroso."

"Hm, ya veo, tiene sentido, el mejor momento para atacar a un demonio sería cuando acaba de convertirse y aún no se acostumbra a su nueva naturaleza."

Rias asintió.

"El caso es que cuando llegamos, el cliente había sido asesinado e Ise se encontraba enfrentando a un joven vestido de sacerdote, sin duda un exorcista con experiencia por su habilidad de combate, habríamos acabado con él, pero Akeno detectó algunos Ángeles Caídos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, así que decidimos escapar para no pelear con la desventaja de tener que proteger a un herido de un número desconocido de enemigos."

Issei se deprimió al oír eso mientras Akeno seguía atendiéndolo pero Lelouch levantó una ceja.

"¿El cliente estaba muerto? ¿Por qué haría eso el exorcista? Creía que solo asesinaban a los demonios y como mucho borraban la memoria de los humanos, o eso me dijiste."

"Existen dos tipos de Exorcistas."

Rias comenzó mientras se sentaba en otro sofá de la sala de Lelouch.

"Los primeros son los exorcistas que reciben la bendición de Dios para exorcizar en nombre del bien. Este grupo toma su poder de Dios y los Ángeles para eliminar a los Demonios. Y los segundos son… 'Exorcistas Vagabundos'."

"Así que también hay 'Vagabundos' en la Iglesia."

"Los exorcismos son una ceremonia sagrada realizada en nombre de Dios, pero a veces algunos exorcistas empiezan a disfrutar demasiado el matar a los demonios. Así que son expulsados de la Iglesia o son eliminados tras declararlos culpables."

Lelouch siguió escuchando atentamente sin inmutarse porque fueran asesinados.

"¿Pero qué crees que les pasa a los que sobreviven? Es simple, buscan a los Ángeles Caídos. Aunque ellos fueron expulsados del cielo, aún tienen el poder de la luz…el poder para eliminarnos. Ellos también perdieron a muchos en la anterior guerra, así que empezaron a reunir sirvientes como nosotros."

"Entonces los Ángeles Caídos y los Exorcistas que disfrutan matar Demonios se unieron por tener el mismo objetivo, ¿verdad?"

Issei, quien ya parecía estar mejor, preguntó eso.

"Sí. Por eso son llamados 'Exorcistas Vagabundos'. Y estos peligrosos exorcistas que se volvieron adictos a matar demonios también empezaron a atacar a los humanos con conexiones a los demonios tomando poderes de los Ángeles Caídos. El joven sacerdote que atacó a Ise es eso, un 'Exorcista Vagabundo' que trabaja para los Ángeles Caídos. Y ya que ellos no tienen restricciones, son más difíciles de tratar que un exorcista real. Eso quiere decir que la Iglesia a la que fuiste antes le pertenece a ellos, no a Dios."

Issei pareció darse cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido ese exorcista.

Pero al final todavía se puso de pie, aunque parecía que aún le dolía la pierna.

"¡Buchou, tengo que salvar a Asia!"

"¿La monja? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Cuando llegamos a la escena Issei-kun estaba tratando de proteger a esa monja."

Akeno respondió la pregunta de Lelouch mientras se sentaba en el lugar a su lado luego de acabar de tratar a Issei.

Aunque Issei parecía decidido, Rias lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Imposible. ¿Cómo lo harás? Tú eres un Demonio y ella sirve a los Ángeles Caídos. Salvarla significa enfrentarte a ellos, y si eso sucediera, nosotros también tendríamos que pelear."

"…"

Issei abrió la boca para responder, pero no soltó un solo sonido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió a desplomar en el sofá.

Rias lo vio un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

"Tu pierna no ha sanado por completo Ise, el Ángel Caído que le dio su poder a ese sacerdote debe tener un fuerte poder de luz, y eso podría causarte problemas hasta que sanes. Con tu pierna así no podrás trabajar por un tiempo, así que te daré un descanso, hablaré con los profesores para que puedas faltar algunos días."

Akeno y los demás ya estaban dentro del círculo mágico que ahora era visible en la sala de Lelouch.

"Es mejor que descanses por ahora Ise. Lelouch, ¿te importaría dejarlo dormir aquí hoy?"

"No hay problema, sus padres ya sabían que hoy le ayudaría a estudiar, solo debo avisarles que se quedará."

Rias asintió y entró al círculo mágico con los demás.

"Nos vemos mañana."

Y con eso desaparecieron.

* * *

Pasaron algunos momentos mientras Lelouch les marcaba a los señores Hyoudou para informarles que Issei se quedaría en su casa.

Ellos no tuvieron problemas, no era la primera vez que una sesión de estudios terminaba tarde y Lelouch le ofrecía a Issei pasar la noche en una de sus habitaciones extra.

Y hablando de Issei…

Éste seguía desplomado en el sofá y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Está vez que te pasa Ise? ¿No estás feliz por finalmente haber usado el círculo mágico?"

"Senpai, ¿por qué soy tan débil?"

"Ahhh. ¿Es por esa monja? ¿Asia?"

Issei asintió en silencio.

"Quiero salvarla, ella me defendió a pesar de saber que era un demonio, estaba a punto de morir cuando Asia interrumpió a ese exorcista loco. Asia no parece del tipo de persona que Buchou dijo que trabajan para los Ángeles Caídos. Y ese exorcista, Freed, incluso la golpeó y amenazó con violarla. No puedo creer que trabaje para ellos voluntariamente."

"Parece que realmente conociste a una basura de exorcista."

"Quiero salvarla, realmente quiero hacerlo, pero solo les causaré problemas a Buchou y los demás. Esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo débil que soy."

Issei suspiró.

"Ni siquiera puedo salvar a una chica."

Esa última frase afectó fuertemente a Lelouch, una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro tranquilo, pero desapareció un instante después.

 _En ese caso ambos somos realmente débiles, Ise._

"No te deprimas así Ise, incluso si no puedes alejarla de los Ángeles Caídos, no significa que no puedas salvarla."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, senpai?"

"Hay distintas formas de salvación Ise, si no puedes salvarla físicamente, salva su alma. Si te la vuelves a encontrar en algún lugar, no seas un demonio de la Casa Gremory, no seas solo alguien que conoció en la calle. Se su amigo, demuéstrale que incluso el peor de los tormentos no es nada si tienes a alguien a tu lado."

Issei pareció reflexionar sus palabras un momento antes de animarse.

"¡Tienes razón senpai! ¡Ser su amigo es algo que puedo hacer incluso en mi estado! Realmente sabes muchas cosas, Lelouch-senpai."

Lelouch dio media vuelta mientras murmuraba en voz baja.

"Quizás ahora, pero el precio que pagué para aprender todo esto fue demasiado."

"¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, senpai?"

"Dije que ahora me ayudes a tratar de borrar este círculo de mi sala. Realmente no sé cuándo fue que lo dibujó Akeno y al menos quisiera que me hubiera pedido permiso antes."

Lelouch sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema.

* * *

"Haah…"

Era mediodía e Issei acababa de suspirar mientras se sentaba en el banco de un parque.

"Tengo hambre."

Por fin se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera había tocado el desayuno que Lelouch le había dejado en la mañana antes de salir a la escuela.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Asia, su posición como demonio, y las palabras que le había dicho Lelouch la noche anterior antes de tratar (y fallar miserablemente) de borrar el círculo mágico en su sala.

"Si actúo solo, les causaré muchos problemas a Buchou y los demás. Haah…Quiero ser más fuerte."

Aunque pensaba poner en práctica el consejo que le dio Lelouch, Issei todavía quería salvar a Asia de ese maldito sacerdote y los Ángeles Caídos. Pero no podía hacer nada con el poder que tenía al momento.

Después de pensar un tiempo, una expresión decidida apareció en su rostro y se animó.

"Muy bien. ¡Cuando sane mi herida, empezaré a hacer ejercicio! También les preguntaré a Buchou y Akeno-san cómo usar poderes demoniacos…Y aunque no quiero, podría pedirle a Kiba que me enseñe a usar una espada."

Con un nuevo propósito, Issei se puso de pie para buscar algo que comer.

En el momento que levantó la vista algo dorado llamó su atención.

Una chica rubia que le era muy familiar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos se sorprendieron.

"¿Asia?"

"¿Ise-san?"

Issei se sorprendió tanto por encontrarla tan repentinamente que soltó lo primero que pensó.

"Um, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

El rugido del estómago de la monja fue quien le respondió mientras ella seguía sorprendida.

"Jajaja. Ven, conozco un buen lugar por aquí."

Y así el demonio y la monja salieron en busca de algo para comer.

* * *

Issei terminó llevando a Asia a un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba cerca, pero…

"…Umm."

"¿Q-qué le gustaría ordenar, señorita…?"

Como aparentemente Asia nunca había visitado un lugar como ese ella estaba teniendo problemas para decidir su orden.

En realidad ya llevaba varios minutos delante de la registradora con un vendedor confuso sobre cómo manejar la situación del otro lado.

"Um, Asia, ¿segura que no quieres mi ayuda?"

"No te preocupes Ise-san, me encargaré de algún modo…creo."

Y aunque Issei había tratado de ayudarla a ordenar ella lo había rechazado.

Al ver la forma en que el vendedor los vio durante su intercambio, Issei recordó algo y le habló a Asia en voz baja.

"Asia, ahora que lo pienso, no sabes hablar japonés, ¿verdad?"

"¿Uh?"

Al ver su oportunidad de ayudarla, Issei se volvió hacia el vendedor.

"Lo siento. Ella ordenará lo mismo que yo."

"Gracias por su compra."

El vendedor se retiró para preparar su orden.

"Uhh, ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa yo sola…"

"N-no te preocupes. Es solo por el idioma Asia, yo te entiendo porque como demonio puedo entender todos los idiomas. Pero no hay muchas personas en Japón que hablen italiano."

"Ah, es verdad, el joven que me dio indicaciones esta mañana fue el único que me entendió y habló en italiano."

"¿Joven?"

Antes de que Asia pudiera seguir hablando, el vendedor regresó con su comida y los dos empezaron a buscar un lugar para sentarse dentro del restaurante.

Después de sentarse Issei intentó comenzar una conversación con Asia, pero al volverse hacia ella, la vio mirando fijamente a la hamburguesa envuelta sin tocarla. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo comérsela.

"Princesa, esto se come quitándole la envoltura así."

Issei le mostró cómo debía hacerlo con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿¡S-se puede comer así!? ¡I-increíble!"

La reacción de Asia fue increíblemente linda.

"Y las papas fritas se comen así."

"¡Ohhhhhhhh!"

Al ver que Asia lo observaba atentamente, Issei no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Tú también come Asia."

Asia empezó a comer su hamburguesa con pequeños mordiscos de forma que recordaba a un conejo adorable.

"¡D-delicioso! ¡Esta comida es muy deliciosa! ¡Nunca he probado nada igual!"

"¿Nunca antes comiste hamburguesa?"

Asia negó con la cabeza mientras seguía mordisqueando su comida.

"¿Entonces qué comes normalmente en la iglesia?"

"Pan y sopa. También a veces vegetales y pasta."

"Entonces saboréalo bien para que lo recuerdes."

"¡Umu!"

"Jajaja. Si te pones tan feliz con esto me dan ganas de ver cómo te pondrías al probar la comida de senpai. Su comida es deliciosa."

"Um, ¿ese senpai es uno de los demonios de anoche, Ise-san?"

Asia vaciló un poco al preguntar.

"¡Ah, pero si son tus amigos estoy segura de que también son buenas personas como tú, Ise-san!"

Añadió ella rápidamente al ver la sonrisa incómoda que había aparecido en la cara de Issei, pero éste la tranquilizó rápidamente.

"No te preocupes Asia, entiendo cómo te sientes sobre nosotros por ser una monja, y tienes razón, son buenas personas, me han tratado muy bien desde que me convertí en demonio."

Ella sonrió tras escuchar a Issei.

"Además de quien hablo no es un demonio, es mi senpai en la escuela y también mi amigo, me ayuda mucho e incluso siguió siendo mi amigo aún después de reencarnar como demonio."

"Parece ser realmente una buena persona, me encantaría probar su comida algún día."

Asia sonrió y siguió disfrutando de su comida.

Mientras Issei la veía comer, se puso a pensar en su encuentro.

De camino al restaurante Asia dijo que tenía tiempo libre, pero cuando la vio en el parque era como si estuviera escapando de algo, o eso le pareció a Issei al notar que pareció aliviada cuando se lo encontró.

Pero aunque quería preguntar si podía ayudarla, tampoco olvidaba la advertencia que le había dado Rias sobre no involucrarse con los Ángeles Caídos.

Suspirando con irritación volvió a ver a Asia ahora disfrutando de las papas fritas.

Al ver la imagen adorable de Asia tratando de abrir un vaso con salsa de tomate recordó otro consejo que le habían dado la noche anterior.

' _Hay distintas formas de salvación Ise, si no puedes salvarla físicamente, salva su alma.'_

Con eso llegó a una decisión.

"Asia."

"S-sí."

"Vamos a divertirnos ahora."

"¿Eh?"

Sin decir más, Issei se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Asia con una sonrisa.

Solo por este día, olvidarían que él era un demonio y ella una monja.

Solo serían dos amigos divirtiéndose en la ciudad.

* * *

"¡Contemplen al conductor legendario Ise Toretto!"

Issei pisó el acelerador con fuerza y el Dodge Challenger salió disparado rápidamente mientras pasaba entre los otros autos.

"¡Eres muy rápido Ise-san!"

Asia gritó asombrada mientras veía a Issei acelerar y tomar las curvas como un profesional.

El Challenger siguió avanzando entre los demás autos acercándose al final de la pista.

Las palabras "¡YOU WIN!" aparecieron en la pantalla frente a Issei en cuanto su auto cruzó la meta.

"¡Eres muy bueno Ise-san!"

Al final Issei había llevado a Asia a un centro de juegos para pasar el rato.

El hecho que la mayoría de los records tuvieran el nombre de Issei mostraba cuánta experiencia tenía en estos juegos.

Cuando Issei terminó de poner su nombre en el nuevo record que había impuesto, vio que Asia ya no estaba detrás de él viendo el juego.

Ella se encontraba delante de un juego de grúa. Y parecía estar viendo fijamente los premios.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Ha! N-no…no es nada."

Asia trató de negarlo cuando Issei se acercó a ella.

"¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Al ver los premios del juego Issei vio que era una mascota llamada "Rache-kun" que se basaba en un ratón. Un personaje popular a nivel mundial a pesar de provenir de Japón.

"Asia, ¿te gusta Rache-kun?"

Asia primero intentó negarlo, pero al final terminó asintiendo tímidamente con la cara roja.

"Bien. ¡Lo conseguiré para ti!"

"¿Eh?"

"No te preocupes, lo conseguiré."

Issei rápidamente puso una moneda y se paró ante los controles de la grúa lleno de confianza.

Pero al final fue hasta su quinto intento cuando logró conseguir el peluche de Rache-kun.

"¡Genial!"

Issei tomó el peluche que acababa de salir y se lo entregó a Asia con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, Ise-san. Lo cuidaré bien."

Asia respondió felizmente mientras abrazaba el peluche contra su pecho.

"Si solo un peluche te hace tan feliz entonces la próxima te conseguiré más."

"No, este Rache-kun que me diste es muestra del maravilloso día en que nos encontramos, así que lo cuidaré bien."

Issei se sonrojó un poco.

"¡Bien! ¡Pero apenas estamos empezando! ¡Vamos a jugar todo el día! ¡Sígueme, Asia!"

"¡S-sí!"

Tomando la mano de Asia, Issei la llevó a otro juego.

* * *

"Ah, realmente jugamos mucho."

"S-sí…me cansé un poco…"

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando los dos terminaron recorriendo las calles mientras reían felices.

En el centro de juegos Issei había llevado a Asia a probar varios juegos y había sido bastante divertido ver a la monja probarlos.

Cuando los topos en el whack-a-mole empezaron a moverse más rápido ella había terminado mareada en el suelo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el mazo de juguete.

En el hockey de mesa había lanzado su mazo directo hacia la cabeza de Issei por accidente mientras el disco entraba en su meta marcando su único punto.

Cuando probó un juego de carreras terminó dando vueltas en reversa hasta que la carrera terminó, aunque sorprendentemente no chocó en ningún momento.

Incluso Issei se había puesto en ridículo en un juego de baile a pesar de tener la pierna herida para tratar de animarla después de que Asia había logrado rebotar una pelota en un juego y lo golpeó en la cara.

Después del centro de juegos Issei la llevó a otras tiendas y exploraron juntos la ciudad.

Normalmente Issei no habría sabido cómo entretener a Asia, pero había recordado las tiendas que Lelouch le recomendó cuando estaban planeando su cita con Amano Yuuma y le dio buen uso a esa información.

"Ouch."

Issei hizo una mueca de dolor cuando apoyó mal su pierna en la acera.

"…Ise-san, ¿estás herido? Es por lo de ayer…"

Asia preguntó con una expresión triste mientras se agachaba para revisar la herida.

"¿Podrías enrollar la pierna de tu pantalón?"

"C-claro."

La marca del disparo seguía allí cuando Issei enrolló su pantalón.

Asia miró la herida un momento antes de poner la mano sobre ella.

Una luz cálida y gentil brilló sobre la herida en ese momento.

Era una cálida luz verde igual que los ojos de Asia.

Issei no pudo evitar relajarse al ser invadido por esa luz.

"¿Qué tal?"

Cuando Asia preguntó después de retirar su mano, Issei movió un poco la pierna y pareció sorprenderse.

"Esto es increíble Asia. ¡Ya no me molesta! ¡No me duele para nada!"

Asia sonrió feliz cuando vio a Issei correr un poco.

"Eres realmente increíble, Asia. El poder para sanar es fantástico…Este es tu Sacred Gear, ¿verdad?"

"Así es."

"Sabes, yo también tengo un Sacred Gear." Issei se rascó la cabeza. "Aunque ni siquiera sé su habilidad. Pero tu poder es increíble Asia, puedes sanar humanos, animales e incluso demonios como yo."

En el momento que Issei terminó de hablar, Asia puso una cara triste.

Entonces, una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Poco después más lágrimas empezaron a salir y se echó a llorar.

Issei entró en pánico al verla así y la llevó a un banco en la acera para tratar de calmarla.

"Lo siento Asia, ¿dije algo malo?"

Asia negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar entre sus sollozos.

"¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?"

Issei intentó calmarla frotando su espalda de forma torpe.

Asia trató de calmarse mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las manos.

"Ise-san, ¿puedo contarte una historia?"

"Claro Asia."

Ella habló todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos e Issei asintió.

"Había una chica que una vez fue llamada 'Dama Santa'."

Comenzó lentamente mirando al cielo.

"En cierta región de Europa, había una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres. Ella fue criada en una iglesia por una monja junto con otros huérfanos. La chica que se había vuelto una firme creyente de Dios recibió un poder especial a los ocho años."

Levantó su mano hacia arriba hasta que quedó frente a su cara y luego la bajó de nuevo.

"Sanó a un cachorro herido, y una persona de la iglesia lo presenció por casualidad. Desde ese momento, su vida cambió."

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se abrió paso en su hermoso rostro.

"La chica fue llevada a una iglesia importante y fue vista por muchos como una 'Dama Santa' por su poder de sanación. Ella empezó a usar su poder para sanar a muchos creyentes a los que les decían que era un poder divino. Los rumores se extendieron y empezó a ser respetada como una 'Santa'. Incluso si ella no lo aprobaba."

Cerró los ojos un momento sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

"No tenía problemas con la forma en que la trataban. Las personas de la iglesia eran amables y ella deseaba ayudar a las personas que sanaba. Estaba muy feliz de que su poder sirviera para hacer felices a otros. La chica agradecía su poder que le fue otorgado por Dios."

Bajó la cabeza y miró a Issei.

"Pero estaba un poco sola. No tenía ningún amigo con el que pudiera divertirse. Todos la trataban bien y eran amables con ella. Pero no había nadie dispuesto a ser su amigo. Aunque ella entendía por qué. Sabía que veían su poder como algo extraño. No la veían como un ser humano, sino como una criatura que podía sanar humanos. Pero un día, eso cambió…"

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

"Por casualidad, encontró a un demonio mientras paseaba cerca de una iglesia que visitaba. Un demonio herido, la chica no pudo ignorarlo. Pensó que incluso si era un demonio, debía sanarlo si estaba herido. Fue su amabilidad lo que la hizo actuar. Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre. Alguien de la iglesia vio el incidente y se lo informó a los demás."

Más lágrimas habían vuelto a salir de sus ojos sin parar.

"Los miembros del clero se sorprendieron y empezaron a discutir, '¿¡un poder que sana demonios!?', '¡su poder solo debería sanar a los seguidores de Dios!', el poder para sanar demonios debía ser imposible. Al parecer en el pasado alguien había poseído el poder para sanar Ángeles Caídos y Demonios que eran enemigos de Dios. Pero eso había sido el poder de una 'Bruja'. Así que empezaron a ver a la chica como una hereje."

Asia no pudo soportarlo más y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Issei.

"La chica que era respetada como una Dama Santa fue vista como una 'Bruja' y la iglesia la abandonó. Se quedó sin ningún lugar adonde ir y un grupo de 'Exorcistas Vagabundos' la recogió. Tuvo que buscar la protección divina de los Ángeles Caídos."

En ese punto sus palabras ya se mezclaban con nuevos sollozos.

"Pero la chica nunca olvidó rezar a Dios. Tampoco olvidó nunca agradecerle. Y aun así, la chica fue abandonada. Dios no la salvó. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que nadie en la iglesia quiso defenderla. No había nadie a quien le importara."

Asia se separó un poco de Issei y lo miró a la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas con una risa triste.

"…Fue porque no recé lo suficiente. Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan tonta que ni siquiera puedo pedir una hamburguesa yo sola."

Issei solo la observó sin saber qué decir después de escuchar su pasado.

"Esta es una prueba que el Señor me dio. Como soy una monja torpe, el Señor me dio esta prueba y debo resistir."

La expresión que mostró rompió el corazón de Issei.

"Estoy segura que haré muchos amigos un día. Tengo un sueño, Ise-san. Quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo, comprar libros, hablar y…muchas cosas más…"

Ella había estado esperando a que Dios la salvara todo este tiempo y había estado ocultando sus sentimientos.

Estas palabras dichas con un rostro lleno de lágrimas causaron que Issei maldijera a Dios en su mente por haber abandonado a una chica tan buena y amable como Asia.

No podía comprender cómo era que incluso un demonio como él podía hablar con ella mientras el Dios que le había dado su Sacred Gear en primer lugar la había rechazado.

' _Se su amigo, demuéstrale que incluso el peor de los tormentos no es nada si tienes a alguien a tu lado.'_

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Lelouch y comprendió cuánta razón había en el consejo que le había dado su senpai.

Issei tomó su mano y habló mientras la miraba directo a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Asia, yo seré tu amigo. No, ya somos amigos. P-puede que sea un demonio, pero está bien. ¡No te pediré nada a cambio! ¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras! Ah, es cierto, te daré mi número telefónico."

Mientras Issei buscaba su teléfono en su bolsillo, Asia lo miró confundida.

"¿…Por qué?"

"¡No necesitas preguntar! Jugamos todo el día, ¿verdad Asia? También hablamos, ¿no? Nos divertimos juntos, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces somos amigos! ¡No importan los demonios ni dios! ¡Definitivamente somos amigos!"

"¿…Es un pacto con un demonio?"

"¡No! ¡Seremos amigos de verdad! ¡No importa lo que seamos! ¡Hablaremos y jugaremos cuando queramos, y también iré contigo a comprar lo que quieras, ya sean flores o libros, haremos lo que quieras! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¿De acuerdo?"

Aunque Issei sabía que no era el mejor dando discursos y que tanto Lelouch como Kiba podrían haber dicho algo mejor en un momento así, él todavía expresó lo que tenía en su corazón.

Asia se tapó la boca con su mano y empezó a llorar de nuevo, aunque esta vez no parecía ser de tristeza.

"…Ise-san, no sé nada. Tampoco sé hablar japonés y no conozco el país."

"¡Entonces yo te enseñaré! Podemos pasear y observar muchas cosas para que aprendas con el tiempo. ¡Yo me encargaré! ¡Te mostraré todo lo que hay en Japón! ¡E incluso si yo no sé algo, le pediré a senpai que me enseñe para poder ayudarte!"

"Tampoco sé cómo actuar con un amigo."

"Actuaste normalmente conmigo todo el día. Así está bien. Ya actuamos como amigos."

"¿…Realmente te volverás mi amigo?"

"Sí, vamos a divertirnos juntos, Asia."

Asia asintió con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa era la más bella que había visto en su rostro desde que Issei la conoció.

"Y estoy seguro que senpai también querrá ser tu amigo. Y habrá muchos más."

La determinación de proteger a Asia había surgido en el interior de Issei.

"Eso es imposible."

Una voz resonó de repente.

Cuando Issei se volvió en su dirección, se quedó sin palabras.

Una familiar chica hermosa con pelo negro estaba allí.

"¿Y-Yuuma-chan…?"

La chica se burló al escucharlo hablar.

"Ja. Sobreviviste y como un demonio. Eso es patético."

"…Raynare-sama…"

La voz de Asia al dirigirse al Ángel Caído sacó a Issei de su trance y éste la miró fijamente.

"¿…Qué quiere aquí un Ángel Caído como tú?"

"No quiero que un sucio demonio de clase baja como tú me hable."

Yuuma…no, Raynare miró a Issei con desprecio.

"Busco a esa chica. Asia es nuestra propiedad. Sabes que es inútil escapar, ¿verdad, Asia?"

Issei pareció confuso.

"…No. No quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver con personas que matan a otros…"

"No digas eso, Asia. Tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. Vuelve conmigo. Me tomé la molestia de buscarte. No me causes problemas."

Cuando Raynare se acercó, Asia se ocultó detrás de Issei temblando de miedo.

"Espera. Ella no quiere ir. Yu…Raynare-san, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella si regresa?"

"No digas mi nombre, demonio de clase baja, lo ensuciarás. Lo que hagamos no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no vuelves corriendo con tu amo rápido morirás, ¿sabes?"

Raynare empezó a formar una lanza en su mano.

"¡S-sacred Gear!"

Issei gritó rápidamente y una luz cubrió su brazo izquierdo formando su guantelete rojo.

Al ver eso, Raynare se sorprendió un momento antes de echarse a reír.

"¡Me dijeron que tu Sacred Gear era peligroso, pero parece que mi superior se equivocó! Es uno común. Se llama 'Twice Critical' y solo duplica el poder del poseedor temporalmente. Pero duplicar el poder de un demonio de clase baja como tú no es ninguna amenaza."

Mientras Raynare seguía burlándose de él, Issei estaba tratando de pensar una forma para escapar.

No podía ir a la escuela porque le causaría problemas a Rias y los demás. Tampoco sabría cómo explicar la situación a sus padres.

Su mejor opción sería esconderla con Lelouch. Él tenía recursos para ayudarles y conocía algo de la situación.

Pero primero tenía que vencer al Ángel Caído frente a él.

"¡Sacred Gear! ¡Si puedes duplicar mi poder entonces actívate!"

La joya en el guantelete brilló y algo que sonó como "¡Boost!" resonó.

Issei se dispuso a atacar a Raynare cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido extraño.

Sonó como algo duro impactando un objeto suave.

Por un momento Issei pensó que una lanza lo había atravesado de nuevo.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Y al volverse hacia Raynare encontró una escena que lo dejó sin palabras.

Una capa de salsa de tomate con algunos trozos de pepperoni cubría el rostro del Ángel Caído que tenía una expresión de shock.

En el piso frente a ella estaba la rebanada de pizza que había sido la culpable. Y la lanza de luz se había disipado.

"Vaya Ise, parece que no puedo dejarte solo un momento sin que te metas en problemas."

Una nueva voz resonó en el silencio que había descendido en la escena.

Cuando Issei y Asia se volvieron en la dirección de la voz, allí encontraron a un joven delgado de pelo negro y ojos violeta.

"¿Lelouch-senpai?"

La mirada de Issei se posó en la caja de pizza abierta que Lelouch sostenía con una mano.

"Parece que ya te sientes mejor Ise." Lelouch entonces miró a la monja al lado de Issei. " **Buonasera signorina,** parece que le sirvieron mis indicaciones de la mañana."

Después de cerrar la caja de pizza, Lelouch llamó a Asia aparentemente en italiano, ya que ella respondió rápidamente.

"Sí, encontré lo que buscaba, muchas gracias."

"Um, senpai, ¿conoces a Asia?"

"Me la encontré esta mañana, parecía estar perdida así que la ayudé."

Lelouch respondió casualmente mientras se chupaba ligeramente los dedos de su mano libre para limpiarse la salsa.

Raynare finalmente se recuperó del shock de recibir una rebanada de pizza en la cara ante esa acción.

"¡Tú maldito humano asqueroso! ¿¡Sabes lo que acabas de hacer!? ¿¡Sabes a quién acabas de ensuciar con tu maldita pizza!?"

"Hm, desperdicié una rebanada de pizza en perfecto estado. ¿Y no eres la exnovia de Ise? ¿Yuuma-chan o algo así?"

Lelouch ni siquiera se dignó a verla mientras respondía, solo se volvió hacia Issei luego de poner la caja de pizza en el banco donde habían estado sentados él y Asia.

"En serio Ise, sé que tu sueño es tener un harem, pero las yandere son algo que debes evitar, ¿no aprendiste nada de School Days?"

Issei realmente agradeció que Lelouch había vuelto a hablar en japonés y que Asia no entendiera lo que dijo.

La indignación de Raynare por ser ignorada por un simple humano llegó al máximo y una nueva lanza de luz apareció en sus manos.

"¡Humano insignificante! ¡No sé quién seas y cuál es tu relación con este sucio demonio, pero no permitiré que una basura como tú me siga ignorando! ¡Les enseñaré lo que pasa con quienes hacen enojar a la gran Raynare!"

Pero aunque Issei se puso en guardia de nuevo y Asia se volvió a esconder detrás de él, Lelouch siguió actuando como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común.

"Sabes, creo que deberías dejar de ser tan mal hablada."

Lelouch finalmente se volvió hacia ella y habló casualmente mientras se acercaba a pesar de que Raynare estaba a punto de arrojar su lanza.

"¿No opinas lo mismo…"

El ataque del Ángel Caído fue detenido por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión el motivo fue la espada que presionó repentinamente el cuello de Raynare.

"…Yuuto?"

"Definitivamente, senpai. Su forma de hablar le resta puntos."

Kiba Yuuto, el 'Caballo' de Rias Gremory, apareció de repente detrás de Raynare sujetando la empuñadura de la espada europea que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

"Ahora que te parece si dejas en paz a Hyoudou-kun y Lelouch-senpai, señorita Ángel Caído."

Los ojos grises de Yuuto miraron fríamente al Ángel Caído.

"¿Qué tal si resolvemos esto civilizadamente? ¿Yuuma-chan, o prefieres Raynare-san?"

Lelouch se detuvo algunos pasos frente a ella con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

A pesar de tener una espada al cuello y ser superada en número, Raynare mantuvo su actitud presuntuosa.

"Hmph, así que los demonios son tan cobardes que solo pueden atacar por la espalda. No esperaba más de la basura, dos demonios de clase baja e incluso un humano que trata con ustedes. Pero aun así no son rivales para mí."

Yuuto aumentó la presión de la espada, pero Raynare solo siguió sonriendo.

"¿Oh? ¿Piensas matarme, Demonio? ¿Intentas provocar otra guerra entre facciones?"

"Estás amenazando a uno de mis compañeros y a un humano, esto solo es defendernos de un ataque, es común que sucedan este tipo de peleas de vez en cuando."

"¡Kyahh!"

El repentino grito de Asia causó que la conversación entre Yuuto y Raynare pausara.

"¿Estás seguro? Esta monja es nuestra. Ustedes son los que están interviniendo en nuestros asuntos."

Al volverse hacia la nueva voz, Yuuto y Lelouch vieron detrás de Asia a una mujer alta y voluptuosa con pelo largo color azul que vestía de forma reveladora con una minifalda extremadamente corta y una gabardina ajustada que revelaba un gran escote y mostraba sus grandes pechos.

Aunque los dos jóvenes se centraron más en las alas negras que salían de su espalda.

Y en el hecho de que Issei se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una lanza de luz en el hombro derecho.

Mientras Asia empezaba a sanar la herida de Issei, Raynare miró al otro Ángel Caído.

"No necesito ayuda, Kalawarner. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estabas tardando demasiado en regresar y Donaseek me pidió buscarte. No esperaba encontrarte divirtiéndote con un grupo de jóvenes, deberías haberme invitado, esos dos son bastante apuestos incluso si uno es un demonio."

"Por mí puedes llevarte a cualquiera a la cama, ninguno es digno de mí."

Todavía con la espada en el cuello, Raynare llamó a Asia.

"Asia. Si no quieres que estos tres sean asesinados, vuelve con nosotros. Tu Sacred Gear, 'Twilight Healing' es bastante raro a diferencia del de ese demonio en el suelo. Si no vienes, lo mataré junto a estos dos."

"¿Crees que estás en posición para amenazar a alguien, Ángel Caído?"

Yuuto habló fríamente mientras Lelouch analizaba la situación.

Pero antes de que Raynare pudiera provocar a Yuuto de nuevo, Kalawarner los interrumpió.

"Resolvamos esto de forma civilizada como dijo el humano. Nosotras solo queremos a la monja que es parte de nuestro grupo. Si ella vuelve nos iremos en paz."

"¡C-cállate! Puedo derrotarlas…"

"Acepto."

Interrumpiendo la protesta de Issei que acababa de recuperarse, Asia asintió y se dirigió hacia Kalawarner.

"¡Asia!"

"Ise-san. Gracias por hoy. Fue muy divertido."

"Buena chica, Asia. Listo, todo resuelto. Con el ritual de hoy serás liberada de tu sufrimiento. Ahora por qué no liberas a mi compañera para que podamos dejar todo este problema atrás, Demonio."

Yuuto dudó un momento, pero tras una mirada de Lelouch, retiró su espada.

Raynare frotó la parte que la espada había presionado y se dirigió hacia Kalawarner y Asia dándoles una sonrisa burlona a los tres chicos.

"¡Asia! ¡Espera! ¿¡Dijimos que somos amigos, no!?"

"Sí. Gracias por ser amigo de alguien como yo."

Issei trató de ir tras Asia, pero Yuuto lo detuvo del brazo.

"¡S-suéltame Kiba! ¡Tengo que proteger a Asia!"

"Adiós, Ise-san."

El intento de Issei de liberarse se detuvo cuando escuchó a Asia despedirse.

Al volverse de nuevo hacia ella logró ver que le seguía sonriendo.

Raynare se colocó detrás de Asia y la sujetó antes de volverse hacia los chicos de nuevo.

"Parece que se salvaron gracias a esta chica. Pero si se vuelven a meter en mi camino, los mataré definitivamente." Entonces usó el tono de voz de cuando actuó como Yuuma. "Adiós, Ise-kun."

Tras esa despedida, los dos Ángeles Caídos desaparecieron con Asia en el cielo.

Lo único que quedó fueron los tres chicos, plumas negras, una pizza, y el Rache-kun que Asia había dejado.

Issei cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo una vez que Yuuto lo soltó.

Lágrimas amargas de frustración bajaron por su rostro ignorando a las dos personas que estaban con él.

"Asia…"

La llamó, pero naturalmente nadie respondió.

"¡Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Esto más que un Omake sería la versión del capítulo desde el punto de vista de Lelouch. Como dije antes, si ya escribí algo, no voy a desperdiciarlo.

 **Side B**

Había decidido no asistir a clases para vigilar a Ise, así que llamé a Rias y Sona para informarles (a Rias de que cuidaría a Ise y a Sona de que faltaría por asuntos personales), aunque parecía que me esperaba un buen sermón la próxima vez que viera a Sona.

Luego de encontrar a Ise en un pequeño parque, me dirigí al lugar donde me encontraría con Koneko (Rias dijo que la enviaría a ayudarme para sentirse más tranquila), cuando me topé con lo que ahora estaba observando.

Una adorable monja rubia tratando de hacerse entender hablando italiano, algunas palabras en japonés mal pronunciadas y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Por alguna razón me dio la impresión de un animal pequeño que estaba perdido.

Sin duda esa era la famosa Asia de la que tanto hablaba Ise.

Después de verla durante algunos minutos tratando de comunicarse con un trabajador que parecía tener algo de prisa, decidí acercarme.

Por cierto era una suerte que los idiomas de este mundo fueran iguales que en el mío y que el llamado italiano fuera uno de los idiomas que debí dominar como príncipe.

" **Mi scusi signorina…"**

En el momento que hablé, la monja se volvió hacia mí y el trabajador se excusó rápidamente dedicándome una mirada de agradecimiento. Al parecer no había sabido cómo tratar con ella.

"Oh, **buongiorno signor,** estoy tratando de pedir indicaciones pero tengo problemas con el idioma. ¿Podría ayudarme?"

"Por supuesto señorita, ¿a dónde quiere ir? No llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en esta ciudad pero creo que puedo ayudarle."

Asia me sonrió agradecida.

"Muchas gracias, señor. De hecho, voy a dejar la ciudad, pero no sé dónde tomar autobuses que me lleven o cómo llegar a una estación de trenes. ¿Podría indicarme la dirección a cualquiera de los dos?"

El tono que usó y la forma en que miró alrededor mientras hablaba me dijo que intentaba escapar, probablemente de los Ángeles Caídos o de ese tal exorcista Freed.

Aunque esto podría causar muchos problemas, debería darle la oportunidad de despedirse de Ise.

"Hm, hay una parada de autobuses por aquí donde pasa uno en dirección a la ciudad vecina, el problema es que acaba de pasar y el siguiente no llegará hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué no descansa un poco en un pequeño parque cercano? Le puedo decir cómo llegar al parque y a la parada de autobuses. ¿Qué le parece, señorita?"

Asia pareció insegura al escuchar que tendría que esperar el autobús.

"También podría decirle dónde está la estación de trenes. Y aunque no quiero sonar grosero, no creo que pueda manejar la estación si no conoce bien el idioma y lamentablemente no puedo acompañarla."

Al escucharme decir eso, Asia pareció pensar un poco antes de volverme a sonreír.

"El autobús está bien, señor. También creo que aceptaré descansar en el parque, llevó toda la mañana caminando y estoy un poco cansada."

Entonces le indiqué cómo llegar al parque donde había visto antes a Ise y a la parada de autobuses cercana.

Más vale que aprecies lo que hago por ti, Ise.

Después de despedirme de Asia me dispuse a reunirme rápidamente con Koneko para no perder a Ise si decidía abandonar el parque.

Pero al dar media vuelta, me encontré frente a frente con la pequeña chica de pelo blanco que pensaba buscar.

Al parecer cuando no llegué a la hora indicada Koneko decidió buscarme y me encontró mientras hablaba con Asia. Así que esperó hasta que se fue para aparecer frente a mí.

"¿Eso estuvo bien?"

"Parece que será una despedida. Dejemos que pasen el día juntos."

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Cuidar de Ise como habíamos dicho, si la monja está huyendo, podría aparecer algún Ángel Caído buscándola."

"¿Le decimos a Buchou?"

"Le enviaré un mensaje mientras caminamos no debemos perder de vista a Ise."

Koneko asintió y me siguió al parque en que dejé a Ise.

Aunque cuando estábamos a punto de llegar…

"¡Vamos Asia! ¡Te encantará la comida de este restaurante!"

Ise salió bastante animado del parque junto con Asia y empezaron a caminar en dirección al distrito comercial.

"Así que van a un restaurante. Koneko, ¿quieres comer algo?"

Koneko no respondió, pero el gruñido que soltó su estómago la delató.

"Entonces vamos antes de que se nos pierdan, no te preocupes, te compraré lo que quieras."

Ella solo asintió mientras trataba de ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Mientras observaba a Ise enseñarle a Asia cómo comer su hamburguesa, no pude evitar lanzar vistazos fugases a la chica sentada frente a mí con una bandeja con 25 hamburguesas delante de ella. Corrección, ahora eran 17 hamburguesas.

Parecía que estarían un buen rato aquí por el paso al que comía Asia, así que volví mi atención hacia Koneko, sus sentidos de demonio eran más agudos que los míos, así que ella notaría si Ise dejaba el restaurante incluso mientras comíamos.

"No deberías comer tan rápido Koneko, podrías ahogarte o ensuciarte."

En realidad dudaba que se ahogara, ya la había visto comer a esas velocidades antes. Pero creo que vi una mancha de mostaza en su mejilla.

¿Y eso es un pequeño bigote de cátsup?

Suspirando, tomé una servilleta de papel y me incliné sobre la mesa para limpiar la cara de Koneko.

"Ves, te dije que te ensuciarías."

"Lo siento, Nii-san."

Mi mano se paralizó un momento antes de terminar de limpiarle la cara.

Al notar mi vacilación, Koneko bajó la cabeza.

"Lo siento…senpai."

"No, está bien Koneko, yo solo…"

Suspiré al notar su expresión.

"Todavía no me acostumbro a que me llamen de nuevo 'nii-san', pero no tengo problema si me quieres considerar tu hermano, yo estaría feliz de tener una hermanita como tú."

"¿Todavía extrañas a tu hermana?"

"Es imposible que un hermano mayor no extrañe a sus hermanos menores. Incluso si no pueden estar juntos."

"¿En serio?"

Su tono me pareció extraño, contenía duda pero también… ¿eso era esperanza?

"En serio, te lo aseguro como hermano mayor. Y eso también te incluye, si alguna vez terminamos separados ya sea por asuntos de demonios u otra cosa, definitivamente también te extrañaré."

Froté su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Koneko se sonrojó un poco y aceleró el ritmo al que devoraba las hamburguesas, en poco tiempo solo quedaron 8.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Una pequeña voz hizo que desviara mi atención de la mesa de Ise y Asia de nuevo hacia Koneko.

"¿Dijiste algo Koneko?"

No me respondió al principio, pero en el momento que me dispuse a volver a vigilar a Ise…

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Koneko levantó la vista de su vigésima hamburguesa y me miró.

Al ver que no sabía a qué se refería ella lo explicó.

"Tu hermana."

"Ahh. Se llama Nunnally." Respondí con una sonrisa pensando en mi hermana. "Es una chica amable que siempre busca lo bueno en los demás. A pesar de haber estado ciega e inválida la mitad de su vida ella siempre sonreía para indicarme que todo estaría bien. Estoy seguro de que tú y Nunnally serían buenas amigas, tienen casi la misma edad también."

"Realmente la quieres mucho."

"Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Es imposible que un hermano mayor no quiera a sus hermanos menores."

"¿Yo también?"

"Claro, ahora eres mi linda hermanita Koneko-chan, ¿no?"

Koneko se concentró en devorar su última hamburguesa con la cara totalmente roja.

"Siscon."

Antes de que pudiera responder a ese comentario escandaloso, Koneko se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde alcancé a ver que Ise y Asia se marchaban.

"Vamos…Nii-san."

No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa que Koneko me dirigió.

"Bien, bien, _imouto."_

* * *

"No sabía que Ise fuera tan bueno en los juegos. Debe pasar mucho tiempo jugando con sus dos amigos pervertidos."

Aunque Ise estaba ganando la carrera en el juego, por su forma de conducir empecé a tener dudas sobre seguir usando su motocicleta como transporte.

"Tú también eres bueno, Nii-san."

"Lo mío es la estrategia Koneko, así que juegos como este donde tienes que pensar varios turnos por delante son fáciles para mí. Mueve el Alfil a D4."

Habíamos seguido a Ise y Asia hasta un centro de juegos y ahora me encontraba jugando un videojuego de estrategia mientras le daba indicaciones a Koneko en el juego de ajedrez virtual que estaba al lado.

Había algunas personas que ocasionalmente se nos quedaban viendo al pasar.

Realmente esperaba que fuera por la facilidad con que estaba dominando uno de los juegos de estrategia que se consideraba de los más difíciles al tiempo que jugaba ajedrez y no por las orejas y cola de gato negro que me había puesto a petición de Koneko.

Por cierto, ella también llevaba un par de orejas y cola de gato en color blanco.

Mientras observaba a Ise explicarle a Asia cómo funcionaba el juego, Koneko había aparecido sujetando los dos juegos de orejas y cola. Al parecer los había ganado en un juego y esperaba que me lo pusiera.

Al final terminé cediendo ante su mirada insistente con la condición de que ella usara el otro juego.

Por alguna razón me pareció irónico verla con esas orejas y cola falsas.

"Reina a D4. Estoy en Jaque."

"¿Uh? No esperaba ese movimiento. Como sea, parece que Ise y Asia van a otros juegos, terminemos esto. Rey H7. Jaque."

Me dispuse a terminar el juego cuando vi que Ise llevaba a Asia a otro juego luego de regalarle un peluche.

"Reina G7. Jaque."

"Un ataque desesperado. Torre G7. Jaque Mate."

Al final el Rey blanco quedó acorralado en G1 por el Alfil en B7 y las dos Torres en F8 y G7, con su única ruta de escape bloqueada por el Peón en H2.

"Las Torres mandan."

Koneko me dijo eso levantando su pulgar.

"Sí, son fabulosas. Ahora vamos, creo que los vi pararse frente a un juego de whack-a-mole."

Al acercarnos al lugar donde los había visto nos topamos con la escena de Asia tirada en el suelo con espirales en los ojos hablando sobre topos que desaparecen con el mazo de juguete firmemente en sus manos mientras Ise trataba de despertarla.

"…"

"…"

"¿Quieres jugar a algo en especial Koneko?"

"Vi un juego de fuerza más adelante."

"Mientras podamos ver a esos dos."

Y así Koneko y yo nos adentramos en el centro de juegos dejando a un demonio pervertido con una monja torpe en su cita mientras revisábamos los alrededores.

Más tarde al ver que Ise era golpeado por un mazo de hockey de mesa nos dimos cuenta que probablemente lo más peligroso aquí para él sería la torpeza adorable de la monja rubia.

Después de jugar varios juegos más, vimos que Ise y Asia salían del centro de juegos tras una serie de varios incidentes, así que los seguimos.

* * *

Mientras esperaba con Koneko a que Ise saliera de la pequeña tienda de accesorios en que había entrado con Asia recibimos una llamada de Rias.

Al parecer necesitaba a Koneko para algo e iba a mandar a Yuuto para que me ayudara en su lugar.

Así que pasé el resto de la tarde vigilando a Ise en compañía de Yuuto, lo que resultó un poco complicado ya que a cualquier lugar que fuéramos siempre terminábamos rodeados por un grupo de chicas tratando de hablar con nosotros.

"¿Eso es un Sacred Gear? Parece que está sanando la herida de Ise."

"Eso está haciendo. Debe ser un Sacred Gear bastante raro si es capaz de sanar incluso a un Demonio."

"Parece que se detuvieron. Vamos a ocultarnos, Yuuto."

"Sí, senpai."

Al ver que se sentaban en un banco después de que Asia se echara a llorar de repente, me escondí con Yuuto detrás de unos arbustos, no tan cerca para ser descubiertos, pero tampoco tan lejos como para no oír de lo que hablaban.

Solo esperaba que no les llegara el olor de la pizza de pepperoni que había comprado para cenar en un Pizza Hut que pasamos mientras los seguíamos.

"Ise-san, ¿puedo contarte una historia?"

Después de lograr calmarse un poco, Asia comenzó a contarle su vida a Ise.

Sobre cómo había sido una huérfana que de repente descubrió que tenía el poder para sanar.

Sobre cómo la iglesia la veía como una Dama Santa y la respetaba como tal.

Sobre cómo se sentía sola ya que nadie la veía como un ser humano.

Sobre cómo su compasión y deseo de ayudar a cualquiera en necesidad habían hecho que la iglesia la abandonara.

Sobre cómo nadie la ayudó a pesar de que siempre conservó su fe.

"Esta es una prueba que el Señor me dio. Como soy una monja torpe, el Señor me dio esta prueba y debo resistir."

Yuuto y yo lo escuchamos todo desde nuestro escondite.

"Estoy segura que haré muchos amigos un día. Tengo un sueño, Ise-san. Quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo, comprar libros, hablar y…muchas cosas más…"

Y mientras más escuchábamos, más rabia sentíamos hacia esa iglesia y el dios que la habían abandonado.

En este mundo dios no era un conjunto de almas que solo intervenía en raras ocasiones como la Inconsciencia Colectiva, por lo que Rias me había contado, realmente había un ser con esa posición y él había establecido el sistema que usaba la iglesia.

Él había abandonado a una chica como Asia cuya amabilidad me recordaba a Nunnally.

Eso era algo que no podía perdonar.

"Asia, yo seré tu amigo. No, ya somos amigos. P-puede que sea un demonio, pero está bien. ¡No te pediré nada a cambio! ¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras! Ah, es cierto, te daré mi número telefónico."

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar a Ise.

Al parecer todavía recordaba el consejo que le di anoche y supo lo que debía hacer.

"… ¡Seremos amigos de verdad! ¡No importa lo que seamos! ¡Hablaremos y jugaremos cuando queramos, y también iré contigo a comprar lo que quieras, ya sean flores o libros, haremos lo que quieras! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¿De acuerdo?"

Ise siguió tratando de convencer a Asia de que ya no estaba sola mientras ella lloraba de felicidad.

"¿…Realmente te volverás mi amigo?"

"Sí, vamos a divertirnos juntos, Asia. Y estoy seguro que senpai también querrá ser tu amigo. Y habrá muchos más."

A pesar de ser un pervertido, Ise realmente tenía un buen corazón.

"Eso es imposible."

"¿Y-Yuuma-chan…?"

Al volverme hacia la voz que habló de repente vi que Ise tenía razón, era el Ángel Caído que había fingido estar enamorada de él.

"Ja. Sobreviviste y como un demonio. Eso es patético."

"…Raynare-sama…"

El miedo en la voz de Asia me recordó que estaba huyendo de ellos.

Mientras Ise confrontaba a la ahora nombrada Raynare, intercambié una mirada con Yuuto y empecé a analizar la situación.

"Busco a esa chica. Asia es nuestra propiedad. Sabes que es inútil escapar, ¿verdad, Asia?"

Era bueno para nosotros que Raynare pareciera estar concentrada en Asia e Ise y no nos hubiera notado, eso nos daba el elemento de la sorpresa.

Pero lamentablemente parecía que el conflicto era inevitable.

Cuando Raynare se acercó, Asia se ocultó detrás de Issei temblando de miedo.

"Espera. Ella no quiere ir. Yu…Raynare-san, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella si regresa?"

"No digas mi nombre, demonio de clase baja, lo ensuciarás. Lo que hagamos no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no vuelves corriendo con tu amo rápido morirás, ¿sabes?"

En el momento que Raynare empezó a formar una lanza en su mano decidí el plan y le indique a Yuuto que la rodeara.

Él asintió y me entregó un papel antes de cumplir su parte del plan.

Al ver que era uno de los volantes que usaban para sus contratos lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Cuando me centré de nuevo en la situación vi que Raynare se estaba burlando del Sacred Gear que Ise había manifestado.

"¡Me dijeron que tu Sacred Gear era peligroso, pero parece que mi superior se equivocó! Es uno común. Se llama 'Twice Critical' y solo duplica el poder del poseedor temporalmente. Pero duplicar el poder de un demonio de clase baja como tú no es ninguna amenaza."

Así que ese era el poder del Sacred Gear de Ise, ¿eh?

Bueno, puedo pensar en eso después, ahora lo importante es asegurarme de que todos salgamos con vida.

Yuuto necesitará un poco de tiempo para estar en posición sin que lo noten y Raynare está a punto de arrojar su lanza hacia Ise.

Supongo que yo tendré que conseguirle ese tiempo.

"¡Sacred Gear! ¡Si puedes duplicar mi poder entonces actívate!"

La joya en el guantelete brilló y algo que sonó como "¡Boost!" resonó.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera atacar, yo ya me había puesto de pie y le había arrojado una rebanada de pizza a Raynare a la cara.

Se escuchó un sonido como algo duro impactando un objeto suave.

Si C.C. se enterara de esto me mataría mil veces por cometer lo que a sus ojos sería un pecado mortal.

Aun así, no podía negar que la escena era bastante divertida.

Una capa de salsa de tomate con algunos trozos de pepperoni cubría el rostro del Ángel Caído que tenía una expresión de shock.

En el piso frente a ella estaba la rebanada de pizza que había sido la culpable. Y la lanza de luz se había disipado.

"Vaya Ise, parece que no puedo dejarte solo un momento sin que te metas en problemas."

* * *

Esperen pronto la próxima actualización.

 **Life.04 El Día que el Dragón Despertó**

LLL03


	5. Capítulo 4

Luego de editar, borrar, reescribir parte de esto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo (ahora que leí lo que escribí bajo el efecto de varios litros de café entendí por qué el profe de literatura me envió con la psicóloga luego de un trabajo que le entregué casi igual).

A ver, reviews esta vez:

 **Ronaldc v2 –** Mi idea era poner la cita de Issei y Asia desde el punto de vista de Lelouch pero si no la ponía del de Issei me expulsaban a la sala por un mes. Y espera a que Kuroka aparezca y vea la relación de hermanos entre Lelouch y Koneko.

 **giygas2 –** Qué bueno que te gustó. Y creo que esta versión de Issei te cae bien porque a mí no me agrada mucho y trato de ponerlo más…menos…um…bueno, cae mejor.

 **Guerrerowalker –** Me alegra que te guste el fic, solo espero no te pierdas mucho ya que no explico a detalle cosas de Code Geass.

 **Disclaimer:** High School DxD y Code Geass son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Life.04 El Día que el Dragón Despertó**

Una fuerte bofetada resonó en la sala del club.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No puedo dejarte ir a salvar a esa monja."

Después de calmar un poco a Issei, Yuuto y Lelouch lo llevaron de regreso a la escuela para informarle a Rias lo sucedido.

En el momento que terminaron de explicar su encuentro con los Ángeles Caídos, Issei había propuesto ir tras ellos con la obvia intención de salvar a Asia.

Por supuesto Rias se había negado y dijo que no se involucraría en ese asunto.

Esto llevó a que Issei siguiera tratando de convencerla y terminó con Rias dándole una bofetada al Peón.

Issei se paralizó por un momento al recibir la bofetada, pero no se dio por vencido.

"Entonces iré yo solo. Los Ángeles Caídos hablaron de algún ritual. No es seguro que Asia esté a salvo."

"Ellos te matarán si vas allá. ¿Eres idiota? Si mueres ahora ya no podrás volver a la vida, ¿entiendes? Solo estás vivo ahora porque Lelouch decidió cuidarte y Yuuto estaba allí para ayudar."

Rias le advirtió a Issei mientras señalaba al sofá donde estaban los dos chicos.

Yuuto solo guardaba silencio mientras veía la situación, pero Lelouch parecía estar en una acalorada discusión con Koneko por la pizza con la que habían llegado o lo que quedaba (aunque Rias no entendía por qué Koneko lo estaba llamando "Nii-san").

"¡Tus acciones también afectarán a los demás porque eres un demonio del clan Gremory! ¡También debes pensar en eso!"

"Entonces déjeme salir del grupo. Iré como un individuo."

"¿¡Por qué no entiendes que no puedo hacerlo!?"

Los dos miembros nuevos del club nunca habían visto a Rias tan furiosa, pero aun así Issei no retrocedió.

"Me volví amigo de Asia Argento. Ella es una amiga importante. ¡No abandonaré a mi amiga!"

"¿Por qué no tratan de calmarse un poco los dos? ¿Una rebanada, Buchou?"

Después de llegar a un acuerdo con Koneko (al parecer le compraría más pizzas más tarde), Lelouch se acercó a Rias con una rebanada de pizza en uno de los platos que Akeno había sacado de algún lugar, para tratar de calmarlos.

Rias vio el plato que sostenía Lelouch un momento antes de suspirar y tomar la rebanada de pizza.

Dándole una mordida se volvió de nuevo hacia Issei.

"…Eso es maravilloso, Ise, creo que es increíble que puedas decirlo de frente. Pero eso no tiene que ver con esto. La relación entre los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos es compleja. Si les muestras una sola debilidad, vendrán a matarnos. No olvides que son nuestros enemigos."

"¿No hacer volar al enemigo es el modo de actuar de los Gremory?"

"…"

Por desgracia, Issei no parecía dispuesto a calmarse.

"Esa chica servía a Dios originalmente. No podemos coexistir con alguien así. E incluso si ahora está con los Ángeles Caídos, ella todavía es un enemigo de los Demonios."

"¡Asia no es nuestro enemigo!"

"Incluso si no lo es, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. La decisión de Lelouch de terminar su discusión en paz fue la mejor opción. Tienes que olvidarte de ella, Ise."

Rias terminó al tiempo que se acababa la rebanada de pizza.

Entonces Akeno entró y le susurró algo a Rias al oído con una expresión seria, aunque no parecía que fuera por la discusión de sus compañeros demonios.

Después de oírla, Rias también adoptó una expresión seria, miró a Issei y luego a los demás miembros.

"Tengo un asunto urgente que atender. Akeno y yo saldremos un momento."

"¡B-Buchou! No he terminado de hablar…"

Issei habló rápidamente para tratar de detenerla pero Rias lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios.

"Ise, hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte. En primer lugar, crees que un 'Peón' es una pieza débil, ¿verdad?"

Issei asintió en silencio.

"Ese es un gran malentendido. El 'Peón' tiene una habilidad especial que nadie más tiene. Se llama 'Promoción'."

Al ver que Issei parecía confundido, Lelouch decidió ayudar un poco a Rias.

"Ise, deberías conocer al menos lo básico del ajedrez ya que me has visto jugarlo varias veces cuando vamos a apostar. ¿Recuerdas por qué es importante que los 'Peones' no lleguen a la base del oponente? Es porque pueden convertirse en cualquier otra pieza además del 'Rey' si logran hacerlo. Un descuido podría dejarte enfrentando a 9 Reinas."

Issei pareció estar recordando lo que Lelouch le había enseñado del juego.

"Así es, Ise, al igual que en el juego, cuando tú entras en la ubicación que yo reconozco como la 'base enemiga', puedes cambiar a cualquier pieza además del 'Rey'."

Rias continuó aparentemente agradecida de que Issei al menos conociera lo básico.

Aunque al ver la expresión de emoción de Issei, decidió explicarlo un poco mejor.

"Ya que te volviste demonio hace poco hay algunas restricciones, así que probablemente todavía es imposible que puedas convertirte en la pieza definitiva, la 'Reina'. Pero no habrá problema para las otras piezas, si deseas fuertemente la 'Promoción' en tu corazón, se activará la habilidad."

Entonces Rias pareció pensar en algo antes de continuar.

"Y otra cosa. Se trata del Sacred Gear. Cuando uses el tuyo, solo recuerda esto: Deseo. El Sacred Gear es impulsado por el poder de los deseos. Eso también determina su poder. Cuanto más fuerte desees algo, más fuerte te responderá tu Sacred Gear."

Entró al círculo mágico en el centro del club y habló sin volverse hacia Issei.

"Hay una última cosa que nunca deberías olvidar, Ise. Incluso un 'Peón' puede derribar al 'Rey'. Estoy segura de que lo has visto muchas veces con Lelouch ya que me han dicho que es un maestro en el juego. Esto también aplica con las piezas de los Demonios."

Luego de decir eso desapareció junto con Akeno en el círculo mágico.

Los únicos que quedaron en la sala del club fueron los otros tres demonios y el humano.

Issei suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

"Hyoudou-kun. ¿Vas a ir?"

Yuuto lo llamó en ese momento.

"Sí, tengo que ir. Asia es mi amiga. Yo soy quien debe salvarla. Debo mostrarle que no está sola."

Eso último lo dijo en dirección de Lelouch, pero Yuuto fue quien habló.

"…Te van a matar. Incluso si tienes tu Sacred Gear y usas la 'Promoción', no puedes enfrentar a un grupo de Exorcistas y Ángeles Caídos tú solo."

"Aun así iré. Incluso si muero salvaré a Asia."

"Aunque me agrada esa determinación todavía es imprudente."

"¡Entonces que se supone que haga Kiba!"

"Yo también voy."

Issei se quedó sin palabras ante ese anuncio de Yuuto.

"Puede que no conozca tanto a Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. Y aunque pudo haber sido grosero, escuché su historia mientras te vigilábamos hoy. También hay parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Y además personalmente odio a los Ángeles Caídos y los sacerdotes."

"Yuuto, Ise es algo lento si no es algo pervertido o no tiene que ver con chicas. Si no se lo explicas no entenderá."

Lelouch habló cansado mientras Issei veía conmovido a Yuuto.

"¿Qué quieres decir senpai?"

"¿Recuerdas que Buchou dijo 'cuando tú entras en la ubicación que yo reconozco como la _base enemiga_ , puedes cambiar a cualquier pieza además del _Rey_ '? Eso fue como decirte indirectamente 'reconozco que la iglesia es donde se encuentra mi enemigo'."

Issei finalmente entendió por qué Rias le contó sobre la "Promoción".

"Como dice Lelouch-senpai, Buchou lo aprobó indirectamente. También creo que quería decir que debía apoyarte. Es probable que tenga algún plan. Si realmente hubiera querido detenerte te habría encerrado en algún lugar."

Mientras Issei parecía estar alabando a Rias en su mente, Koneko se acercó también.

"…Yo también voy."

"¿Koneko-chan?"

"…Me siento inquieta si solo van ustedes."

"¡Estoy conmovido! ¡Estoy profundamente conmovido, Koneko-chan!"

"¿Eh? Pero yo también iré…"

Yuuto puso una sonrisa triste e Issei le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para animarlo.

"¡Entonces vamos a una misión de rescate los tres! ¡Espéranos, Asia!"

Los tres demonios se prepararon para salir cuando el único humano entre ellos los detuvo.

"Esperen aquí un momento, debo hacer una llamada y después podemos ir a esa iglesia."

"¿Senpai?"

"Ise, te conozco muy bien, incluso con el apoyo de Yuuto y Koneko es posible que tengas problemas, así que iré para asegurarme de que no se metan en más de lo que pueden manejar."

"No por ofenderte senpai, pero ¿estás seguro? Incluso si eres inmortal, sigues teniendo el cuerpo de un humano normal. Koneko y yo podemos cuidar bien de Ise."

"No dudo de su capacidad, solo voy como garantía. Y no olviden que no saben de lo que soy capaz, si siguen oponiéndose los forzaré a quedarse e iré solo por la chica de Ise. ¿Entendido?"

Lelouch les dirigió una mirada que paralizó a los tres demonios que solo asintieron en silencio.

"Bien, ahora debo hacer esta llamada. Eran 5 pizzas de anchoas, ¿verdad, Koneko?"

Después de que Koneko asintió de nuevo, Lelouch salió del club.

"Kiba, ¿seguro que senpai no es un demonio ya?"

"Ahora lo estoy dudando Hyoudou-kun."

"…Nii-san da miedo cuando quiere."

Lo último que Lelouch escuchó tras cerrar la puerta fue a Issei gritar "¿¡Nii-san!?".

* * *

Los tres demonios más un humano estaban examinando la iglesia bajo el cielo nocturno lejos de la luz de las farolas tras una parada rápida en casa de Lelouch.

Aunque no habían visto a nadie entrar o salir del edificio, los tres demonios empezaron a actuar con nerviosismo.

Según Yuuto se debía a que podían sentir la presencia de un Ángel Caído en el interior.

"Vean este mapa."

Yuuto extendió el mapa del edificio en el suelo.

Al ver la confusión de Issei, Lelouch suspiró.

"Algo así es básico cuando vas a entrar en territorio enemigo. Yo también tengo una copia del mapa en mi teléfono."

Yuuto le sonrió a Issei y continuó explicando el mapa.

"Además del santuario hay un dormitorio. Pero el santuario es el que parece sospechoso. Así que podemos ignorar el dormitorio."

Yuuto apuntó al santuario.

"Los grupos de 'Exorcistas Vagabundos' normalmente profanan el santuario. Usualmente realizan rituales sospechosos debajo de él."

"¿Por qué Kiba?"

"Es el lugar que solían respetar como sagrado, y toman satisfacción de hacer cosas que rechazan a Dios porque es un insulto hacia él. Debido a que amaban a Dios y fueron rechazados por él, realizan rituales malvados bajo el santuario para representar su odio."

"Están locos, aunque creo que el Dios que los rechazó también tiene la culpa."

"El santuario se encuentra pasando la entrada así que será fácil entrar. El problema será encontrar la puerta al sótano cuando lleguemos al santuario, y además habrá asesinos esperándonos."

Después de decir esto, Yuuto se volvió hacia Lelouch.

"Senpai, Koneko y yo nos encargaremos de luchar y proteger a Ise al mismo tiempo, tú por favor trata de buscar la entrada al sótano mientras te mantienes oculto. También podrías ayudarnos con alguna distracción en caso de necesitarla."

Era un buen plan, Yuuto y Koneko eran sus combatientes e Issei no podría actuar con sigilo por sus ansias de salvar a Asia, así que Lelouch era la única opción para actuar a escondidas.

Para llamar toda la atención posible y darle la oportunidad a Lelouch de escabullirse decidieron hacer una gran entrada.

Koneko se colocó frente a la entrada y levantó su pequeño puño antes de lanzarlo y mandar a volar la enorme puerta de madera dentro de la iglesia.

Lelouch aprovechó la cortina de polvo que se levantó para entrar y ocultarse, moviéndose entre las sombras del interior con cuidado.

El santuario al que llegaron parecía normal con un altar y bancos, las velas y las lámparas iluminaban el interior lanzando sombras por todas partes. Lo único que no parecía normal era que la estatua de la persona en la cruz tenía rota la cabeza. El lugar parecía un tanto espeluznante.

Mientras los tres demonios observaban el santuario, una persona vestida de sacerdote salió desde una columna al otro lado del santuario, aplaudiendo fuertemente.

"¡Encuentro! ¡Una reunión! ¡Qué emotivo!"

Por la cara de disgusto de Issei que Lelouch vio desde su escondite tras otra columna, supuso que se trataba del tal Freed que le había disparado en la pierna antes. El odio era demasiado para ser la primera vez que lo veía.

"¡Nunca me había encontrado al mismo demonio dos veces! ¡Saben, como soy suuuuuper fuerte, corto en pedazos a los demonios al encontrarlos! ¡Al verlos, los corto de inmediato! ¡Beso su cadáver y digo bye-bye! ¡Así solía ser! ¡Pero estoy confundido desde que arruinaron mi estilo! No es bueno~ No es bueno meterse con mi vida~ ¡Así que saben~! ¡Me molestan! ¡Espero que mueran! ¡En realidad mueran! ¡Demonios de mierda~!"

Con una sonrisa retorcida, el sacerdote saca una pistola y la empuñadura de una espada de la que apareció una hoja de luz.

"Vinieron a rescatar a Asia-tan, ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja! ¡Los grandes demonios son muy amables por venir a rescatar a una perra que incluso sana demonios! ¡Bueno, solo querer a un demonio debería hacer que muera esa monja!"

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Dónde está Asia!?"

"Bueno, hay unas escaleras ocultas bajo ese altar. Por ahí puedes ir al lugar del ritual."

Lelouch casi se resbaló cuando escuchó al sacerdote revelar esa información.

Afortunadamente los otros cuatro estaban concentrados en sus preparativos para pelear y no lo notaron.

Issei hizo aparecer su Sacred Gear en su brazo izquierdo.

Kiba sacó su espada de su vaina.

Y Koneko…

…Estaba levantando algunos de los bancos que eran mucho más grandes que ella.

"…Aplástate."

Koneko entonces le arrojó el banco al sacerdote pero éste solo hizo un pequeño baile y lo cortó a la mitad con su espada de luz.

"¡Oh sí!"

"Ahora."

Al instante siguiente Yuuto desapareció de su lugar junto a Issei y un segundo después ya estaba chocando su espada con la del sacerdote.

"¡Hmm! ¡Hmmm! ¡Qué fastidio! ¿¡Por qué son tan molestos!? ¡Estoy de muy mal humor! ¡Por favor mueran!"

Yuuto logró esquivar las balas silenciosas del sacerdote mientras continuaba su ataque.

"Eres bastante fuerte."

"¡Jajaja! ¡Tú también! ¡Esto es genial! ¡No he tenido una pelea increíble como esta desde hace tiempo! ¡Ya iba a llorar! ¡Hmmm! ¡Hmmm! ¡Voy a matarte como agradecimiento!"

"Entonces quizás es hora de que también luche en serio."

En el momento que Yuuto dijo eso una sustancia negra surgió de su espada y la cubrió por completo.

Y cuando esa espada de oscuridad hizo contacto con la espada del sacerdote comenzó a devorar su luz.

"¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?"

"…'Holy Eraser', una espada de oscuridad que devora luz."

"¿¡Tú también posees un Sacred Gear!?"

Al ver que el sacerdote había perdido su espada, Issei intentó atacarlo aprovechando la oportunidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un ruido fuerte lo interrumpió.

El sacerdote lanzó una maldición y saltó de su posición sujetando el brazo con que manejaba su pistola con la mano que sostenía la empuñadura de la espada de luz.

Issei pareció confundido por esa acción hasta que vio la mancha de sangre en la ropa del sacerdote.

"Ise, no te distraigas, nuestra misión es rescatar a Asia, no perder el tiempo con un loco."

Al oír esa voz, los tres demonios junto con el exorcista se volvieron en su dirección.

Allí vieron a Lelouch con una Desert Eagle todavía apuntando hacia el lugar que había ocupado antes el sacerdote.

"…Senpai, ¿y esa arma?"

"¿En serio creyeron que apostaba con yakuza sin protección? ¿O qué pasa? ¿Nunca habían visto un arma normal? A mí se me hace más raro ver una espada de luz y una pistola que dispara luz."

Al menos ahora sabían qué había ido a recoger Lelouch a su casa antes de venir a la iglesia.

El tono casual de Lelouch mientras manejaba un arma que acababa de disparar desconcertó un poco a los demonios, pero el silencio fue roto por el sacerdote.

"¡Eso me dolió bastardo! ¿¡Tú quién diablos eres!? ¡No eres un demonio! ¿¡Eres un humano de mierda que ama a los demonios!? ¿¡El demonio rubio es tu novio o es ese con cara de idiota!? ¡Seguro los tres se la pasan dándose mamadas! ¡Jajaja!"

"¿Hm? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Quieres entrar al grupo? Si quieres podrías ser nuestra perra, aunque tendríamos que aflojarte para que tu trasero pueda con dos al mismo tiempo, ¿qué dices?"

Al parecer el sacerdote no esperaba que respondiera a sus burlas ya que no dijo nada y solo cambió su pistola a su mano buena, el disparo parecía haber dejado inútil su otro brazo.

"Ise, ya sabemos dónde está Asia, y si este loco es el único aquí incluso con este alboroto, quiere decir que los demás están ocupados con el ritual y probablemente no pueden distraerse. Deja que Yuuto y Koneko se encarguen de él y vamos a revisar la situación."

Diciendo eso Lelouch guardó su pistola y corrió hacia el altar.

El sacerdote intentó dispararle cuando le dio la espalda, pero Issei aprovechó que su atención estaba centrada en Lelouch para acercarse y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo derribó.

"Eso fue por golpear antes a Asia."

"…No solo me dispara un jodido humano, soy golpeado por un demonio de mierda…no me jodas. ¡No me jodas! ¡Son una mierda! ¡Un simple demonio y un humano ama demonios no deberían actuar tan presuntuosos! ¡Los mataré! ¡Definitivamente los mataré! ¡Voy a cortarlos en pedazos, mierdecillas!"

Después de levantarse el sacerdote intentó atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Yuuto y Koneko le cortaron el paso.

"Hyoudou-kun, sigue a Lelouch-senpai, nosotros nos encargaremos. Con un brazo herido no será problema."

"…Cuida a Nii-san."

"¡Son una maldita molestia!"

El sacerdote gritó mientras era forzado a defenderse de los ataques de los otros dos demonios.

"¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Cuando vuelva llámenme 'Ise'! ¡Somos compañeros!"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Issei corrió hacia las escaleras ocultas bajo el altar por las que ya había desaparecido Lelouch.

* * *

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Issei se encontró con un pasillo único con algunas puertas a ambos lados. Pero Lelouch no estaba por ninguna parte.

Si no hubiera sido por un ruido que escuchó desde el extremo el pasillo donde pudo ver una puerta entreabierta, no habría sabido dónde buscar.

Así que con un destino decidido, Issei se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que buscaba rastros de Lelouch.

Cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser el sonido de una pelea, Issei olvidó la cautela y corrió para asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

La escena que vio lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

La habitación era enorme y estaba llena de sacerdotes que estaban armados con esas espadas de luz que usaba Freed Sellzen, mirando hacia el interior.

Al otro lado de la habitación había una cruz a la que estaba atada una chica que reconoció como Asia y delante de ésta se encontraba el Ángel Caído Raynare fulminando con la mirada algo en medio de los sacerdotes.

Pero dos cosas fueron las que realmente confundieron a Issei.

La primera fue que lo que Raynare estaba mirando con odio era a Lelouch, quien estaba parado casualmente entre el grupo de sacerdotes armados con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al demonio, dirigida al Ángel Caído.

Y la segunda fue que los sacerdotes no estaban atacando a Lelouch, sino que estaban dirigiendo sus ataques hacia el Ángel Caído que los estaba derribando con sus lanzas de luz.

"¿¡Qué diablos eres exactamente!? ¡No eres Demonio, ni Ángel o Ángel Caído, tampoco eres un Youkai y no pareces ser algún ser de otra mitología! ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!?"

"Soy solo un humano, Lelouch Lamperouge a tu servicio, Raynare- _chan._ " Lelouch hizo una reverencia de burla. "Aunque realmente quiero hacerte pagar por haber lastimado a mi amigo creo que sería mejor que él te enfrentara. ¿Por qué no eres tan amable de dejar ir a esa monja? Detuve el ritual y como ves ya no tienes sacerdotes para volverlo a intentar. Ahora son míos."

Como para reforzar sus palabras un sacerdote cayó con la lanza de luz que interceptó que Raynare había arrojado hacia Lelouch clavada en su pecho, mientras otros dos se lanzaban con sus espadas hacia el Ángel Caído y uno tercero intentaba llegar hacia la cruz donde se encontraba Asia atada. Pero Raynare los frenó a todos con sus lanzas de luz.

En ese momento Issei pareció por fin recordar la razón por la que se encontraba allí y llamó a Asia.

"¡ASIA!"

"¿…Ise-san?"

Ese grito llamó la atención tanto de la monja que parecía haber estado inconsciente hasta entonces como del Ángel Caído, Lelouch pareció oírlo también pero no dejó de mirar a Raynare, y los sacerdotes lo ignoraron completamente, era como si solo supieran cumplir las órdenes que les había dado Lelouch.

"¡Sí! ¡Vine a salvarte!"

Issei le sonrió a Asia y ella empezó a llorar de felicidad.

"Oh, es una escena conmovedora. Pero no crean que los dejaré salir de aquí con vida. Primero acabaré con este maldito monstruo y luego me encargaré de ti, Demonio. Además desde el momento que comenzó el ritual ya fue demasiado tarde incluso si no lo completamos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En el momento que Issei preguntó, Asia soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

"¡Asia!"

Issei trató de correr hacia ella, pero Raynare le arrojó una nueva lanza, aunque con una orden de Lelouch otro sacerdote saltó para detenerla con su espada.

"¿¡Qué le está pasando a Asia, maldito Ángel Caído!?"

Aunque Issei le dirigió una mirada furiosa, la risa de Raynare solo aumentó.

"Con el ritual que estábamos realizando yo tomaría el Sacred Gear de esta estúpida monja. Se suponía que obtendría su poder y finalmente me convertiría en un Ángel Caído supremo con poder para vengarme de todos los que me menospreciaron y sería amada por Azazel-sama y Shemhazai-sama. Pero como el ritual fue interrumpido el proceso se quedó a medias."

Mientras ella hablaba, Lelouch le seguía ordenando a los sacerdotes que liberaran a Asia, pero parecía que ninguno era tan hábil como Freed y eran eliminados fácilmente.

Incluso Issei estaba siendo frenado por las lanzas que Raynare arrojaba en su dirección.

Al ver esto Lelouch pareció decidir algo y llamó a Issei sin volverse hacia él.

"Ise, si aún no has usado tu habilidad promuévete a 'Torre', necesitarás más fuerza. Y además, en el momento que te diga corre directamente hacia Asia y libérala de esa cruz."

"Senpai, ¿qué vas a…"

"¡Kyahhhh!"

El grito de Asia fue suficiente para que Issei olvidara sus dudas y solo se concentrara en su misión.

"¡Promoción, 'Torre'!"

"Así que un Peón. ¿Pero qué piensas hacer monstruo? Incluso si todos estos sacerdotes me atacan a la vez no sería suficiente para derrotarme."

"Oh, yo no haré nada Raynare-chan, soy una persona educada, así que simplemente te pediré que **dejes pasar a Ise.** "

Una extraña presión surgió de Lelouch cuando dijo eso último, fue un tono que comandaba tal obediencia absoluta que incluso Issei estuvo a punto de paralizarse, de hecho Raynare pareció estar realmente paralizada.

"¡Ahora Ise!"

La orden de Lelouch lo hizo reaccionar e Issei corrió directo a Asia ignorando al Ángel Caído que parecía una estatua.

Al llegar a la cruz el demonio liberó a la monja y la cargó en sus brazos antes de volver corriendo con Lelouch.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, vine por ti, no te preocupes por nada."

"…Sí."

La voz con que habló Asia fue extremadamente débil.

"No sé qué mierda me hiciste, pero como ya dije es demasiado tarde."

Raynare se había recuperado de su parálisis y mostró una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba con cautela a Lelouch, quien parecía estar analizando la situación.

"Su Sacred Gear estuvo a punto de ser separado por completo de ella y como cualquier poseedor al que le remueven el suyo del cuerpo esa monja moriría. Pero como este monstruo nos interrumpió, el Sacred Gear intenta volver a su lugar a la fuerza y esa presión igualmente la matará. Desde el inicio del ritual su destino era morir."

"¡Entonces arregla lo que le has hecho a Asia!"

Raynare solo siguió riendo.

"Es imposible. Y además por qué lo haría, mis planes ya se arruinaron. Incluso engañé a mis superiores para obtener su poder, ya pensaba matar a todos aquí para borrar la evidencia. Aunque ahora supongo que podré culparlos a ustedes por todo esto."

"No eres para nada como la Yuuma-chan que recuerdo."

Al oír a Issei, la sonrisa de Raynare solo se retorció más.

"Fue bastante divertida esa cita que tuve contigo."

"…Fuiste mi primera novia."

"Fue muy divertido jugar con un chico sin experiencia con las mujeres."

"…Realmente me importabas. Incluso planeé nuestra primera cita con cuidado para que saliera perfecta."

"Fufufu, fue muy lindo, cuando me metí en problemas lograste encargarte y asegurarte de que no saliera herida. Pero todo eso fue a propósito, era divertido verte en pánico. Y en verdad fue una cita ordinaria. Jajaja, realmente estaba aburrida."

"¡Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"¡No quiero que un mocoso estúpido como tú diga mi nombre!"

Cuando Raynare se volvió a burlar, Issei intentó atacarla pero fue detenido por la voz de Lelouch y dos sacerdotes que se lanzaron contra ella antes que él.

"¡Ise! ¡Ahora no es momento para eso! ¡Yo no sé mucho de lo sobrenatural! ¡Lleva a Asia con Rias o Akeno, ellas deberían saber alguna forma de ayudarla!"

Aunque Issei quiso discutir, un vistazo a la piel pálida de Asia lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Así que deseándole suerte a Lelouch, el demonio salió corriendo con la monja en sus brazos.

* * *

"¿Crees que podrás volver a detenerme, monstruo? Se te están acabando los sacerdotes, y en cuanto eso pasé tú estarás muerto y podré acabar como quiera a ese demonio."

"Sabes Raynare, no solo engañaste y mataste a mi amigo por poseer un Sacred Gear, ahora también eres responsable de la muerte de una chica que me recuerda a alguien que realmente amo. Hace tiempo que no odiaba tanto a alguien."

Raynare siguió burlándose mientras decapitaba a un sacerdote, pero su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuanto vio la expresión de furia que había aparecido en Lelouch en lugar de la burlona e indiferente de antes.

 _Es como ver a Kokabiel-sama._

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Raynare antes de recuperar su sonrisa burlona.

"Oh, ¿ya la das por muerta? ¿No mandaste a ese demonio a buscar ayuda?"

"He visto la muerte tan seguido que la puedo reconocer fácilmente, eso fue para sacarlos de aquí. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Rias la ayudará, solo no como lo espera Ise. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas con un experimento?"

En el momento que Lelouch dio un paso hacia Raynare, una lanza de luz atravesó su pecho de repente por la espalda.

"Sabes, esta es la primera vez que mato a un humano dos veces."

"¡Donaseek! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Ese monstruo era mi presa!"

"Vine a ver qué era el alboroto que se oía, no te preocupes dejé a Kalawarner y Mittelt afuera. Por cierto, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estás atacando a los sacerdotes?"

"Ese monstruo les hizo algo y los convirtió en sus esclavos, el ritual se echó a perder por su culpa. Y ahora si me disculpas, hay un demonio que debo eliminar."

Raynare salió de la habitación dejando atrás al otro Ángel Caído, y al puñado de sacerdotes que seguía con vida que detenían el cuerpo de Lelouch.

Donaseek vio que los sacerdotes habían dejado de moverse, probablemente debido a perder a quién según Raynare los controlaba y se dispuso a dejar la habitación también.

"Sabes, esta también es la primera vez que alguien me mata dos veces."

La voz del supuesto cadáver lo detuvo.

"Vaya, parece que Raynare tiene algo de razón al llamarte monstruo. Estoy seguro de que atravesé tu corazón."

"Oh, lo hiciste. Aunque también hiciste que Raynare pudiera escapar. Ella iba a ayudarme en un experimento."

Cuando el Ángel Caído se dio la vuelta vio al humano que había matado limpiándose la sangre que cubría su pecho _perfectamente sano_ y tomando la camisa de un sacerdote para cambiar su ropa rota.

"¿Y se puede saber qué clase de experimento iba a ser?"

"Por supuesto, ya tengo una idea aproximada de mi límite contra los Demonios gracias al Vagabundo que me ayudó amablemente antes. Ahora quiero ver la diferencia con un Ángel Caído, pero como Raynare-chan ya se fue, supongo que tú tendrás que ayudarme."

La atmósfera de la habitación se congeló al tiempo que los ojos de Lelouch brillaron con un símbolo que Donaseek nunca había visto.

" **Lelouch vi Britannia te ordena…conviértete en mi esclavo y corta tus brazos y piernas."**

El Ángel Caído intentó hablar, pero un momento después sus ojos se nublaron y creando dos lanzas de luz cortó sus piernas cayendo al suelo, entonces se esforzó para enderezarse contra la puerta de la habitación y formando dos lanzas nuevas las clavó en sus antebrazos y las hizo expandirse hasta que cortaron sus brazos.

Al ver el estado del Ángel Caído, Lelouch solo le ordenó a uno de los sacerdotes que lo llevaran al centro de la habitación mientras él se sentaba frente al altar.

Al momento en que el sacerdote lo dejó caer ante Lelouch, el Ángel Caído pareció recuperar sus sentidos y gritó de dolor.

"¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿¡Qué demonios me hiciste maldito humano!?"

" **Silencio.** "

El Ángel Caído cerró la boca inmediatamente aunque aún estaba mirando a Lelouch con odio.

"Parece que el comando de esclavitud sigue activo, pero no te controla totalmente como a estos sacerdotes. En el demonio vagabundo que experimenté el comando duraba hasta que su cuerpo reconocía la alteración en el cerebro y lo sanaba, aunque descubrí que se puede distraer al cuerpo con un dolor fuerte, como el perder alguna extremidad por ejemplo."

"Te mataré."

"Oh, ¿te liberaste de mi comando? ¿O acaso la orden perdió su efecto? **Responde.** "

"No soy tu esclavo, maldito humano."

"Hm, ¿tu poder superó a mi Geass? Hagamos una prueba."

" **Responde mis preguntas, ¿cómo te liberaste de mi poder?"**

El símbolo extraño volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Lelouch y los ojos de Donaseek volvieron a nublarse.

"Ignoré el dolor de perder mis extremidades y forcé mi cuerpo a sanar mi cerebro."

"Ya veo, bastante astuto y hábil, tendré que preguntarle a Rias si pueden hacerlo todos los seres sobrenaturales o es una habilidad única o adquirida, lamentablemente para ti, si tu cerebro vuelve a su estado antes de ser afectado por mi Geass, eso significa que puedo volver a usarlo."

Lelouch se volvió hacia dos sacerdotes cercanos y les ordenó clavar sus espadas en el Ángel Caído.

"Como sea, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, así que tendré que seguirte distrayendo con el dolor para que no rompas mi Geass. Vamos a darnos prisa, no creo que Yuuto y Koneko tarden mucho en llegar. Ise es tan amable que seguramente los envió para ayudarme mientras él trata de salvar a Asia."

* * *

"¡Lelouch-senpai! ¿¡Te encuentras…!?"

Las palabras de Yuuto se detuvieron de repente al ver la escena en la habitación del ritual.

El cuerpo mutilado de un Ángel Caído.

Un gran número de sacerdotes muertos por todas partes.

Y en medio de ese cementerio…

…Lelouch estaba sentado casualmente delante de un altar con una camisa de sacerdote.

"Oh, Yuuto, Koneko, ¿cómo va la situación con Ise? ¿Todo va según el plan de Buchou?"

"¿Senpai? ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Uh, ah, este desastre. Simplemente me ocupé de todos los enemigos en este lugar. Les dije que no sabían de lo que era capaz, ¿no es así? Las órdenes de Buchou son que no deben intervenir, pero vamos a ver a Ise."

Lelouch se agachó para tomar una pluma de las alas del Ángel Caído y después se dirigió tranquilamente hacia los dos demonios ignorando toda la muerte que lo rodeaba.

"Koneko."

Cuando Lelouch salió al pasillo y los dejó atrás, Yuuto se volvió hacia Koneko.

"Debemos asegurarnos que Lelouch-senpai no se junte con Akeno."

"…De acuerdo."

Los dos demonios se estremecieron de pensar lo que esos dos juntos serían capaces de hacer.

* * *

En el momento que salieron al santuario por las escaleras Yuuto tomó a Lelouch y los tres se escondieron para ver la pelea de Issei contra Raynare.

En uno de los bancos lograron ver la forma inmóvil de Asia, al parecer ya había muerto, pero un grito de Issei los hizo volver a ver la pelea.

Issei estaba tratando de sacarse una lanza de luz que atravesaba su pierna con las manos, que estaban soltando humo al quemarse con la luz.

"¡Esto! ¡Esa chica! ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que Asia sufrió!"

Poco a poco, la lanza salió de su pierna incluso mientras Issei mostraba una expresión de intenso dolor.

En medio de eso un misterioso sonido resonó en el santuario.

[¡Boost!]

Incluso mientras Issei caía sobre su trasero al perder la fuerza y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su sangre fluía sin parar del agujero que dejó la lanza, el guantelete rojo en su mano izquierda siguió brillando y haciendo ese ruido.

"…Qué impresionante. Un Demonio de clase baja logró sacar la lanza de luz de un Ángel Caído. Pero es inútil. Mi luz es extremadamente mortal para los Demonios. Incluso uno de clase media tendría dificultad para sanar de una herida así, para uno de clase baja como tú este es el fin. Aunque realmente tienes una constitución fuerte, ¿verdad? Ya deberías estar muerto."

Issei parecía estar sufriendo mucho por el ataque de luz que sufrió, pero cuando miró en dirección del cuerpo de Asia…

"En momentos así, ¿se supone que recemos a Dios?"

"¿?"

Raynare pareció confusa pero Issei continuó sin hacerle caso.

"Pero Dios no sirve. No me escuchó antes, y ni siquiera ayudó a una chica buena como Asia en absoluto. Jajaja, qué Dios tan inútil."

"¿Acaso ya te rompiste? No te preocupes, pronto estarás muerto como esa monja y ese monstruo."

"Entonces, Maou-sama, ¿escucharás mi deseo? Existes, ¿verdad? Yo también soy un demonio, ¿me escucharás verdad?"

"…Ni siquiera me escucha."

"Voy a destrozar a este maldito Ángel Caído frente a mí, así que por favor asegúrate de que nadie interfiera. Tampoco necesito refuerzos de nadie. Yo mismo lo haré. Me pondré de pie por mi cuenta también. Mi ira es tan grande que este dolor no es nada. Solo un golpe es suficiente…Por favor déjame golpearla."

Issei levantó lentamente su cuerpo tembloroso resistiendo el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Al final logró pararse delante de Raynare que tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

"Hey, mi exnovia. Me has hecho pasar por mucho."

"¡Es imposible que puedas levantarte! ¡Un demonio de clase baja no debería poder moverse con esas heridas! ¿¡La luz debería estar quemándote por dentro!? ¡No deberías poder soportarlo!"

"Sí, duele. Realmente duele. Incluso estoy a punto de perder la conciencia. Pero sabes, mi odio hacia ti es tan grande que puedo ignorar esto."

Issei miró fijamente al Ángel Caído y se preparó para atacar.

"Hey, Sacred Gear, todavía tienes el poder para golpear lo que tengo frente a mí, ¿verdad? Entonces vamos a terminar."

[¡Explosion!]

El sonido que salió de la joya del guantelete resonó especialmente fuerte, y brilló con tal intensidad que era deslumbrante.

Después de ser cubierto por la luz del Sacred Gear Issei dio un paso adelante, la sangre de sus heridas salpicaba el suelo e incluso tosió un poco de sangre.

Parecía que realmente sería su último golpe.

Issei se colocó para lanzar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de ver a Raynare.

"…Imposible. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pasa algo como esto…? ¿No se supone que tu Sacred Gear es el 'Twice Critical' que duplica el poder del poseedor? …Esto no puede ser posible. ¿Por qué tu poder supera al mío…? ¿Tú también eres un monstruo como ese amigo tuyo? El poder demoniaco que siento es el de un demonio de clase media…no, de clase alta…"

Raynare estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pensó en escapar.

"¡Mentiras! ¡Todo esto es una mentira! ¡Se suponía que debía convertirme en un Ángel Caído supremo! ¡Ese monstruo no debería haberme robado el 'Twilight Healing'! ¡No debería haberme arrebatado el amor de Azazel-sama y Shemhazai-sama! ¡No debería perder con una basura como tú!"

Raynare hizo aparecer otro par de lanzas de luz en sus manos para atacar.

Issei las hizo a un lado con su puño fácilmente y las hizo desaparecer.

"¡N-no!"

Raynare palideció al ver eso y batió sus alas negras para tratar de escapar volando.

Issei no se lo permitió, en el momento que intentó salir volando la tomó del brazo a una velocidad que podría haber rivalizado con la de Yuuto y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

"No te dejaré escapar, maldita."

"¡Soy mejor que…!"

"¡Desaparece, estúpido Ángel!"

"¡Maldito seas! ¡Demonio debiluchoooooooo!"

Un fuerte impacto resonó en el momento que el puño de Issei hizo contacto directo con la cara del Ángel Caído, y Raynare salió volando debido a la fuerza.

La fuerza con la que salió volando fue tal que rompió la pared y dejó un agujero que daba al exterior del edificio con Raynare tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

"Te lo merecías."

Aunque Issei sonrió por la satisfacción, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar sus lágrimas.

* * *

"…Asia."

Issei perdió la fuerza y se tambaleó.

Pero Yuuto y Lelouch lo apoyaron de sus hombros para evitar que cayera y le sonrieron.

"Buen trabajo. Lograste vencer a un Ángel Caído."

"Je, llegan tarde galanes."

"Jeje. Lelouch-senpai no me dejó interferir, dijo que eran órdenes de Buchou."

"¿Senpai? ¿De Buchou?"

"Así es. Creí que lograrías vencer al Ángel Caído Raynare."

Rias se acercó caminando con una sonrisa desde el altar mientras su pelo carmesí se mecía.

"¿Buchou? ¿De dónde saliste?"

"Del sótano. Terminé mis asuntos y usé el círculo mágico para venir aquí. Fue mi primera vez transportándome a una iglesia, así que estaba nerviosa."

Mientras Rias hablaba, Koneko se dirigió hacia el agujero en la pared.

"Parece que lograste una total victoria."

"Buchou…gané de algún modo."

"Fufufu, excelente. Lo que esperaba de mi sirviente."

"Ara, ara. La iglesia es un desastre. Buchou, ¿está bien?"

Akeno los interrumpió mientras revisaba el estado de la iglesia.

"Es cierto que las iglesias pertenecen a Dios, pero en casos como este donde es usada por Ángeles Caídos, si los demonios dañamos la iglesia, hay veces en que nos atacan por venganza. Aunque eso no pasará esta vez."

"¿Por qué Buchou?"

"Esta iglesia estaba abandonada. Así que cierto grupo de Ángeles Caídos llegó para usarla por su propia codicia, y de casualidad tuvimos una pelea en tal lugar. Así que no entramos en el territorio del enemigo para iniciar una guerra. Solo fue una pequeña pelea entre un Demonio y un Ángel Caído. Sucede todo el tiempo. Así que eso sucedió."

"¿Realmente funcionará eso?"

"No te preocupes Ise, yo ya me encargué si eso no funciona."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué quieres decir Lelouch?"

Rias preguntó mientras Lelouch se sentaba en un banco de la iglesia.

"Simple Buchou, desde hace hora y media esta iglesia y sus terrenos son propiedad del Grupo Shinozaki y su demolición está programada para dentro de dos horas, el equipo estará aquí en algunos minutos. En otras palabras, esta pelea fue en mi propiedad."

"Ara, ara, Lelouch-kun, ¿el Grupo Shinozaki es tuyo? ¿Creí que era de los yakuza?"

"Correcto en ambos casos Akeno, por eso el cambio de propiedad fue así de rápido."

Una sonrisa seductora apareció en el rostro de Akeno, aunque por alguna razón eso puso muy nervioso a Yuuto.

Afortunadamente la atmósfera extraña que había surgido se rompió cuando Koneko volvió arrastrando a la inconsciente Raynare.

"Buchou. Lo traje."

"Gracias Koneko, ahora vamos a despertarla, Akeno."

Akeno levantó la mano e hizo aparecer un chorro de agua que derramó sobre Raynare.

El Ángel Caído despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Qué tal, Ángel Caído Raynare. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy la heredera de la Casa Gremory. Aunque será por poco tiempo, es un gusto conocerte."

Después de que Rias la saludó con una sonrisa, Raynare la miró con odio y luego se burló.

"…Se equivocan si creen que me vencieron. Hay otros Ángeles Caídos conmigo y si me estoy en peligro ellos…"

"No vendrán." Rias la interrumpió. "Yo ya eliminé al Ángel Caído Kalawarner y al Ángel Caído Mittelt." Entonces sacó dos plumas negras. "Estas son sus plumas, puedes distinguirlas, ¿verdad?"

"Ja, incluso si mataste a esas dos todavía queda uno más y él incluso logró matar al monstruo que acompañó a tu sirviente."

Raynare se rio pensando que todavía tenía esperanza, pero esa esperanza fue destrozada rápidamente por la voz del "monstruo".

"Sabes, es muy grosero que me sigas llamando monstruo, Raynare-chan. Dije que me llamo Lelouch. Y si te refieres al Ángel Caído Donaseek, entonces lamentablemente ya no puede ayudar a nadie."

Raynare palideció cuando Lelouch se acercó sosteniendo una pluma negra en la mano.

"Así que el Ángel Caído muerto en el sótano era el tal Donaseek. Por cierto, incluso si fue por ayudar a Lelouch, debo decir que me sorprende lo viciosos que fueron con los enemigos allá abajo, Yuuto, Koneko."

"Hm, Buchou, nosotros no acabamos con ellos."

"¿Huh? ¿Entonces quién fue el responsable de esa masacre?"

"…Nii-san lo hizo."

Koneko respondió mientras señalaba a Lelouch, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"C-como sea." Rias volvió rápidamente al tema principal al ver la expresión de éxtasis de su Reina. "Cuando el tal Donaseek atacó a Ise y Lelouch antes, supuse que había algunos Ángeles Caídos tramando algo en la ciudad. Lo ignoré porque pensé que tenía la autorización de sus líderes. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonta como para enfrentar a todo su grupo. Entonces escuché que algunos Ángeles Caídos se movían a escondidas, así que fui a buscarlos con Akeno. Cuando los encontramos, ellos revelaron que era su plan personal. Que subirían de posición si te ayudaban."

Rias sonrió burlona.

"Nos menospreciaron porque solo éramos dos chicas. Se los pregunté como un último deseo. Esos tontos Ángeles Caídos no sabían quién iba a morir."

"Esa es la princesa Gremory que posee el poder de la destrucción y que es considerada un genio entre los demonios jóvenes."

"También es llamada la 'Princesa de la Ruina de Pelo Carmesí'."

Yuuto y Koneko alabaron a Rias con una sonrisa.

"Además he descubierto por qué Ise logró vencer a un Ángel Caído."

Rias habló un poco sorprendida después de ver el Sacred Gear de Issei.

"El Sacred Gear de Hyoudou Issei no es un 'Twice Critical' común como pensabas. 'Boosted Gear', el 'Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo' uno de los Sacred Gear más raros que existe. Uno de los pocos 'Longinus' que tiene el poder para superar a los Maou y a Dios."

"¿¡Este chico tiene algo tan poderoso!?"

"La habilidad del 'Boosted Gear' puede duplicar el poder del portador cada diez segundos, con suficiente tiempo puede alcanzar el poder de un demonio de clase alta y si se domina incluso podría matar a Dios."

Ni Raynare ni Issei parecían poder creer lo que decía Rias.

"Aunque sin importar lo poderoso que sea, un Sacred Gear que necesita tiempo es peligroso. No hay muchos enemigos que esperen a que el usuario acumule poder. Ise logró vencerte porque solo estabas jugando con él."

Tras decir eso, Rias acarició la cabeza de Ise con una sonrisa.

"Pero es interesante, como esperaba de mi querido sirviente. Realmente eres un chico interesante, voy a consentirte aún más."

"¿B-Buchou?"

"¿Hm?"

"Lo siento Buchou. Antes te dije cosas groseras porque no querías ayudarme a salvar a Asia…Pero nos estuviste ayudando sin que lo supiera…"

Issei empezó a llorar mientras Rias seguía acariciando su cabeza.

"Buchou…Lelouch-senpai…no pude…proteger a Asia…"

"No tienes que llorar. Al verte ahora no hay nadie que te vaya a culpar."

"Como dice Buchou, Ise, no llores. Seguiste siendo su amigo hasta el final, ¿no?"

"Pero…pero…"

"Está bien. Solo te faltó experiencia. Es todo. Voy a hacerte trabajar duro para que te vuelvas fuerte, así que prepárate. Mi Peón, Ise."

"Sí."

Issei respondió en voz baja mientras Rias limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Ahora acabemos rápido antes de que llegue el equipo de demolición que mencionó Lelouch."

Los ojos de Rias se volvieron agudos y despiadados mientras se acercaba a Raynare.

"Haré que desaparezcas, Ángel Caído. Le has causado mucho dolor a mi querido sirviente."

Su tono frío lleno de intención asesina aterró a Raynare.

"¡Primero ese maldito monstruo que tienes arruina mis planes y ahora tú me vas a matar!"

"Tampoco me agrada que insultes a mi amigo."

Rias apuntó una mano hacia Raynare con intención de acabar con un ataque.

"Oh, parece que hay casa llena."

Una voz irritante llegó desde el agujero en la pared.

Era el exorcista loco Freed Sellzen.

Al parecer había escapado antes de Yuuto y Koneko usando una bomba de humo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Mi jefa está en peligro! Ángel-sama, ¿quieres que te salve? ¿Eh? ¿Si lo hago puedo tener sexo contigo? Tener sexo con Ángel-sama será un honor y me dará una gran reputación."

"¡D-deja de jugar y ven a salvarme!"

"Pero yo hablaba en serio, sabes…Quiero decir, algo así de simple debería estar bien, ¿no, Ángel-sama? Si eso es un no entonces me iré. Sin importar cómo lo veas estaría en desventaja normalmente, ahora mucho más con la herida que me dio ese fenómeno que acompaña a los demonios de mierda."

Freed apuntó a la herida en su brazo que estaba vendada con lo que parecía ser un trozo de su túnica.

"Además no necesito jefes que pierden contra Demonios de mierda. Para lo único que sirve tu cara linda es para masturbarse. Solo muérete ya. Te recordaré siempre en mis sueños húmedos. ¡Espera! ¡Soy un sacerdote! ¡Soy un chico muy malo!"

"¡Espera! ¡Se supone que me debes salvar! ¡Soy un todopoderoso Ángel Caído! Yo…"

Raynare suplicó desesperada, pero Freed simplemente la ignoró y pasó su mirada de Issei a Lelouch.

"Ise-kun, tienes una habilidad maravillosa. Me estoy enamorando realmente de ti. ¡De verdad vale la pena matarte! Definitivamente estás entre los '5 Demonios que más quiero matar', así que prepárate, ¿de acuerdo? Tú también Lulu-kun ¡Vi tu trabajo en el sótano y casi me corrí al ver tal masacre! Tú estás en mis '10 cosas que quiero matar', no creo que seas humano como parece. La próxima vez tengamos una apasionada pelea a muerte. Bye-bye."

El exorcista desapareció inmediatamente después de despedirse con eso.

"Vaya, incluso tu sirviente te abandona, Ángel Caído Raynare. Qué miserable."

Desesperada por una forma para escapar, Raynare se volvió hacia Issei con lágrimas en los ojos y adoptando la apariencia de cuando era "Yuuma-chan".

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Por favor sálvame!"

Incluso su voz era la misma con la que lo había invitado a salir.

"¡Este demonio trata de matarme! ¡Te amo! ¡Realmente te amo! ¡Sálvame de este malvado demonio, Ise-kun!"

Issei le dedicó una sonrisa triste y habló.

"Adiós, mi primer amor. Buchou, no resisto más…podría…"

"No juegues con el corazón de mi lindo sirviente. Desaparece."

Después del ataque de Rias lo único que quedó de Raynare fue un par de plumas negras.

* * *

"Akeno, ¿cómo está el Sacred Gear de Asia Argento?"

"Parece que ya terminó de asentarse en su cuerpo de nuevo."

"¿Huh? Buchou, Asia ya…"

Tras acabar con Raynare, Rias le pidió a Akeno que examinara el cuerpo de Asia.

Aunque Issei no parecía entender la razón de revisarla, después de todo no había logrado protegerla, no pudo salvarla a pesar de que lo había prometido.

"…Buchou, chicos, gracias por pelear por mí y Asia. P-pero incluso con la ayuda de todos, Asia…"

Issei se detuvo al ver a Rias sacar algo carmesí de su bolsillo.

Era una pieza de ajedrez del mismo carmesí intenso que el cabello de Rias.

"¿Eso es?"

"Ise, este es un 'Alfil' de ajedrez."

"¿Eh? No, eso ya lo sabía, reconozco la pieza. Lelouch-senpai juega bastante ajedrez en el club y también tiene un juego en su estudio."

"Fufu, cierto. Aunque es tarde para decirte esto, los Demonios con una Nobleza reciben 15 piezas malignas en total igual que el ajedrez real. 8 'Peones', 2 'Caballos', 2 'Alfiles', 2 'Torres', y 1 'Reina'. Como te dije antes ya tengo un 'Alfil', pero todavía me queda el otro."

Rias se acercó a Asia y colocó el 'Alfil' carmesí en el pecho de la monja.

"El papel del 'Alfil' es apoyar a los demás miembros. Así que el poder sanador de esta chica podría ser útil. Así que ahora la reencarnaré como un Demonio."

"Lo ordeno por mi nombre Rias Gremory. Tú, Asia Argento, te resucito de nuevo en esta tierra como mi sirviente, y te hago renacer como Demonio. ¡Mi 'Alfil', regocíjate con tu nueva vida!"

La pieza carmesí brilló y entró en el cuerpo de Asia en ese momento. Al ver esto, Rias detuvo su poder.

"Entonces así funcionan las piezas malignas, ¿eh?"

Lelouch observó atentamente a la monja mientras Issei veía con lágrimas en los ojos cómo Asia abría los ojos lentamente.

"¿Huh?"

Issei sonrió estúpidamente al escuchar su voz.

"La resucité porque quería su poder que puede sanar incluso demonios. Fufufu, a partir de ahora tú la protegerás, Ise. Ahora eres su senpai demonio."

"¿…Ise-san?"

Asia preguntó confundida después de mirar a su alrededor.

Issei no pudo resistir más y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Vamos a casa, Asia."

* * *

Al salir de la iglesia luego de que Asia sanara a Issei, el grupo de Rias encontró algo que los sorprendió.

Varias camionetas negras con un gran número de personas sospechosas que parecían yakuza estaban rodeando la iglesia.

Mientras los adolescentes veían a un par de yakuza hablando con un grupo de obreros, el que parecía ser el líder se acercó a ellos y dijo algo que los sorprendió aún más.

"Lelouch-sama, el equipo está listo para la demolición, ¿alguna orden extra?"

"Un problema con la instalación eléctrica causó un 'incendio' en el sótano bajo el altar, por suerte no había nadie, pero lamentablemente el daño por fuego causó que toda la estructura colapsara sobre el sótano al momento de la demolición. Se tendrá que rellenar. Además quiero transporte para mí y mis amigos, más una 'invitada'."

"Entendido Lelouch-sama."

Haciendo una reverencia, el aparente líder se alejó para hablar con otros yakuza, momentos después un par entró en la iglesia con lo que parecía ser una especie de lanzallamas y otros hombres prepararon tres camionetas para los adolescentes.

"Sabes Lelouch, a veces me haces dudar de quién es el demonio aquí."

"Vamos Buchou, yo soy quien debería tener miedo aquí."

Lelouch señaló detrás de Rias donde Akeno parecía estar fantaseando algo.

"Mmm, Lelouch-kun como jefe yakuza es muy sensual. ¿Cómo será castigando a un subordinado? Mmm."

Al ver la expresión de su Reina, Rias se volvió hacia Lelouch con una expresión pálida.

"Lelouch, por favor prométeme que no saldrás con Akeno. Tengo miedo de lo que pasaría."

"Sabes Buchou, Yuuto y Koneko también me dijeron lo mismo mientras estábamos en el sótano."

En ese momento uno de los yakuza se les acercó para informarle que las camionetas estaban listas para llevarlos a donde quisieran y también le susurró algo al oído.

"Bueno, ¿cómo se piensan repartir en las camionetas, Buchou?"

"Hm, aunque Asia ya curó a Ise quiero que descanse tras su dura batalla y quiero que Yuuto y Koneko lo cuiden hasta que llegue a su casa, así que ellos serían en una. Quiero que Akeno cuide por el momento de Asia, así que ellas serían en otra."

"De acuerdo, entonces…Ise, Yuuto, Koneko, suban a la primera camioneta, solo díganle la dirección y los llevará, y por cierto, las pizzas que querías están en la parte de atrás, Koneko."

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Koneko ya estaba en la camioneta con la primera de sus cinco pizzas de anchoas. Mientras que Yuuto ayudaba a un agotado Issei a subir a su asiento.

"Asia-san, Akeno, tomen la segunda camioneta. Y por favor Akeno, trata de no traumatizar al chofer."

Akeno solo soltó una pequeña risita mientras subía a la camioneta seguida de una tímida Asia.

Las dos camionetas partieron algunos momentos después y solo quedaron Rias y Lelouch.

"Solo quedamos nosotros Lelouch. ¿No me digas que esa era tu intención? Eres todo un conquistador. Fufufu."

"No sería mala idea robarte, Rias. ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi princesa yakuza?"

Lelouch respondió la broma de Rias con una propia mientras les indicaba a los yakuza cercanos que los dejaran solos.

"Al final obtuve un nuevo 'Alfil', el Sacred Gear de Ise despertó, la plaga que invadió mi territorio fue eliminada, y tampoco voy a tener problemas con Dios. Realmente cumpliste tu parte del trato, Lelouch. Supongo que ahora debo cumplir la mía."

Lelouch solo sonrió mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Era el volante para invocar demonios que Yuuto le había dado en la tarde.

* * *

" _¿Entonces ya es un hecho que soy dueño de la propiedad?"_

 _Después de salir del club, Lelouch había hecho algunas llamadas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo._

" _Quiero que lleven equipo para 'hacer desaparecer' y para demoler el edificio. Además no deberán entrar hasta que yo y mis compañeros salgamos."_

 _Mientras hablaba, también se estaba concentrando en el volante que Yuuto le había dado cuando se enfrentaron antes con Raynare. Lo que causó que un círculo mágico apareciera detrás del viejo edificio escolar._

" _También quiero cinco pizzas de anchoas listas para entonces. Nos vemos."_

" _Son muchas pizzas para una sola persona, ¿son para Koneko, Lelouch?"_

" _Sí, fue el precio por hacer que no se acabara sola la pizza que iba a ser mi cena."_

 _Lelouch se volvió hacia Rias después de colgar el teléfono._

" _Fufufu, así es ella. Pero no creo que me llamaras solo para eso, ¿verdad?"_

" _No, lo que quiero es hacer un contrato contigo."_

 _Rias suspiró antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Lelouch._

" _Si esto se trata de ayudar a Ise con esa monja…"_

" _No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso, solo formemos el contrato y podrás regresar a ayudarlo desde las sombras."_

" _¿A qué te refieres, Lelouch?"_

 _Rias entrecerró ligeramente los ojos._

" _Por supuesto al plan que tienes Buchou, si tu plan tiene éxito, para el final de esta noche tendrás un nuevo sirviente con un poder muy útil e Ise podrá avanzar en su camino como demonio, sin mencionar que te librarás de esos molestos Ángeles Caídos en tu territorio."_

 _La sonrisa traviesa de Lelouch era como un niño amenazando con delatar a otro de una travesura._

" _No sé qué…"_

" _Asia ya está muerta, no sé qué ritual piensan hacer con ella, pero por lo que dijo Raynare es obvio que conducirá a su muerte y ahora que saben que se involucró con un demonio no perderán el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que sin importar lo que hagamos ella morirá."_

" _Si sabes eso entonces por qué…"_

" _Ise necesita creer que todavía hay esperanza, como dijiste el Sacred Gear responde a los deseos del portador, no importa si desea salvar algo o vengarse. La desesperación de verla morir luego de salvarla es probable que despierte su verdadero Sacred Gear. Ya dije que te vi revivirlo en ese parque, y en ese momento el guantelete era muy diferente al que tiene ahora, además de que no tiene la misma presencia fuerte que entonces."_

" _Realmente creo que la palabra genio no te hace suficiente justicia Lelouch."_

" _Tu plan probablemente es dejar actuar libremente a Ise con apoyo de Yuuto y Koneko, mientras tú y Akeno investigan los planes de los Ángeles Caídos y si pueden eliminarlos. Entonces dejar a Ise pelear con Raynare con quien tiene historia para que su Sacred Gear despierte tras ver morir a Asia, y finalmente revivirla como demonio para obtener el poder de sanar otros demonios. ¿Me equivoco?"_

" _Vaya, realmente viste a través de todo, ¿verdad, Lelouch?"_

" _Fue fácil, sé cómo piensan los nobles, con ese plan no solo obtienes un sirviente valioso, también garantizas la lealtad de tu otro sirviente al aparecer como una salvadora."_

" _Debes odiarme ahora. Cuando te uniste al club dijiste que te mostrara que no solo era otro noble sin corazón y eso es precisamente lo que estás viendo en este momento."_

 _Rias desvió la mirada con una sonrisa de auto-desprecio._

" _Mm, así es. Definitivamente lo que haces es suficiente para odiarte." Lelouch continuó casualmente. "O así sería sino fuera por el odio hacia ti misma por idear ese plan que veo reflejado en tus ojos. Eres buena actuando, pero todavía no dominas el arte de las máscaras."_

" _Y entonces, ¿ahora qué?"_

" _Ahora formamos ese contrato que quiero. Como pago me aseguraré de que tu plan funcione, puede que no me guste, pero la única forma de salvar a Asia que tenemos disponible es reencarnarla como Demonio. Y si Ise realmente quiere protegerla, necesitará todo el poder que pueda obtener. Además esos Ángeles Caídos realmente me molestan. ¿Qué dices?"_

 _Lelouch le tendió la mano a Rias con una ligera sonrisa._

" _Sabes Lelouch, siento como si yo fuera la que está tratando con un demonio."_

 _Rias le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano._

" _Jajaja, ya me lo han dicho, Rias. Lo que yo quiero a cambio es…"_

* * *

Lelouch y Rias se acercaron a un arbusto cerca de la iglesia.

A primera vista no parecía haber nada allí, de hecho los yakuza no vieron nada cuando habían revisado la zona.

Pero con un movimiento de Rias una barrera desapareció y un objeto apareció de repente.

El objeto resultó ser una chica rubia inconsciente que llevaba un vestido negro con volantes blancos, medias largas blancas y un gran moño negro en el cabello.

Parecía haber estado en una pelea recientemente ya que su ropa tenía marcas de quemaduras y estaba rota en algunas partes.

Aunque lo extraño era una especie de tatuaje rojo que rodeaba su cuello como un collar.

"Ese collar mágico evita que use sus poderes y vuela su cabeza si intenta removerlo."

"Eso sin duda es obra de Akeno. Mm, así que esta es Mittelt, ¿eh?"

Lelouch llamó a un par de yakuza para que metieran a la chica rubia en la parte trasera de la tercera camioneta.

"Un Ángel Caído en condiciones para responder preguntas a cambio de garantizar la obtención de la portadora de 'Twilight Healing' y el despertar del 'Boosted Gear'. Espero que estés satisfecho con el servicio de los Demonios del clan Gremory, Lelouch."

"Oh, escribiré un buen comentario en el volante, Buchou."

Los dos se rieron mientras se acercaban a la última camioneta que los esperaba.

"Ahora permítame llevarla a su casa, es muy tarde para que una señorita ande sola."

Lelouch abrió la puerta por Rias e hizo una reverencia en broma.

"Muchas gracias caballero, aunque creo que usted es lo más peligroso esta noche."

Rias subió bromeando a la camioneta seguida de Lelouch.

Ambos ignoraron a la chica inconsciente que iba atrás.

* * *

En realidad parte de esto estaba en lo que escribí bajó los efectos de la cafeína.

Omake

 **Odio las anchoas**

"Vean este mapa."

Kiba extendió el mapa del edificio en el suelo.

"Algo así es básico cuando vas a entrar en territorio enemigo, Hyoudou-kun."

Al ver mi confusión, Kiba dijo eso y siguió explicando.

"Además del santuario hay un dormitorio. Pero el santuario es el que parece sospechoso. Así que podemos ignorar el dormitorio. Los grupos de 'Exorcistas Vagabundos' normalmente profanan el santuario. Usualmente realizan rituales sospechosos debajo de él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es el lugar que solían respetar como sagrado, y toman satisfacción de hacer cosas que rechazan a Dios porque es un insulto hacia él. Debido a que amaban a Dios y fueron rechazados por él, realizan rituales malvados bajo el santuario para representar su odio."

"Están locos, aunque creo que el Dios que los rechazó también tiene la culpa."

"El santuario se encuentra pasando la entrada así que será fácil entrar. El problema será encontrar la puerta al sótano cuando lleguemos al santuario, y además habrá asesinos esperándonos."

Después de decir esto, Kiba se volvió hacia la derecha.

"Senpai, Koneko y yo…"

Pero entonces se detuvo al notar que Lelouch-senpai ya no estaba con nosotros.

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Lelouch-senpai?"

"Yo tampoco noté cuándo desapareció. ¿Tú, Koneko-chan?"

"…Nii-san ya entró."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En qué momento entró!? ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste nada!? ¿¡Y de dónde sacaste esa paleta!?"

Koneko-chan solo me vio un momento antes de sacar una bolsa de paletas de su espalda.

"…Nii-san me las dio para no decirles."

Kiba y yo solo nos quedamos viendo la bolsa de paletas un momento antes de levantarnos de golpe.

"¡Senpai está en peligro! ¡Es imposible que se enfrente solo a varios Ángeles Caídos y un grupo de exorcistas! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!"

"¡Vamos Hyoudou-kun! ¡Todavía podríamos salvar a Lelouch-senpai!"

Entonces corrimos directamente hacia la iglesia mientras arrastrábamos a Koneko-chan de los brazos.

Sin perder tiempo Kiba derribó la puerta con su espada y entramos al santuario.

El interior era como un santuario normal, un altar, bancos, columnas, una cruz, un sacerdote clavado en esa cruz.

¡Un sacerdote clavado en la cruz!

Me sorprendí de ver a otra persona crucificada además del cliente que mató el exorcista loco.

De hecho, ahora que veo el cadáver en la cruz estoy seguro que es él, Freed Sellzen.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"No tengo idea, pero mejor busquemos rápido a Lelouch-senpai y Asia-san."

"Cierto."

Después de bajar unas escaleras ocultas que encontramos en el altar llegamos a un pasillo con varias puertas, sería difícil encontrar a senpai y Asia.

"…El olor de Nii-san y de la monja vienen del fondo."

"¿Estás segura Koneko-chan?"

Sé que los sentidos de Koneko-chan son de primera, pero todavía pregunté para confirmarlo.

Al verla asentir, Kiba y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de correr hacia la enorme puerta al fondo del pasillo para tratar de confundir al enemigo con nuestra entrada.

Pero antes de que llegáramos a la puerta, ésta se abrió por su cuenta y la luz del interior iluminó el pasillo.

La escena al otro lado de la puerta nos sorprendió totalmente.

Todos los sacerdotes que creímos que enfrentaríamos estaban muertos en el suelo.

Raynare estaba frente a un altar.

También pude ver a Asia dentro de la habitación.

Pero…

Pero…

Pero por alguna razón tanto ella como Raynare llevaban disfraces eróticos.

Raynare estaba vestida de policía con una diminuta playera que dejaba ver la parte inferior de sus pechos, una minifalda que tampoco ocultaba nada y medias de red con ligueros, junto con unas esposas y gorra de policía para complementar el atuendo.

Mientras que Asia estaba vestida de ninja con un mini yukata rosa que la cubría muy poco, medias y mangas de red y una bufanda rosa.

Además ellas no eran las únicas que estaban allí, también estaba el otro Ángel Caído que me había atacado antes, Kalawarner y una chica rubia que parecía más joven.

Kalawarner llevaba un traje de dominatriz formado por un corsé negro con una falda transparente que mostraba sus bragas rojas, medias largas, guantes de cuero y un fuete para complementar el look.

La chica rubia, que Koneko identificó como otro Ángel Caído, llevaba lo que parecía ser un bikini, aunque con un cinturón con brillos, las botas largas y guantes que llevaba también parecían brillar, y por la bandera a cuadros que cargaba parecía que era una Race Queen.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue…

"Oh, parece que por fin llegaron."

Lelouch-senpai estaba recostado de lado sobre el altar mientras las chicas lo servían.

¡Era como si fuera el rey de un harem!

¡Senpai, ese es mi sueño!

¿¡Y cómo pudiste también meter a Asia en esto!?

"¿Lelouch-senpai? ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Oh, te refieres a esto Yuuto. Bueno, estaba aburrido, así que decidí terminar con todo rápido y convertí a todas las chicas en mis amantes."

Un momento, ¿senpai acaba de decir lo que creo?

"¿A todas?"

Tragué saliva con nervios mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Y entonces mis peores temores se volvieron realidad.

Un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación y de él salieron dos figuras.

Una de ellas era Akeno-san, solo que ella también estaba disfrazada, ella llevaba un clásico traje de conejita con un leotardo morado que se ataba por delante y mostraba mucha piel junto con unas pantimedias oscuras y unas orejas de conejo en la cabeza.

Y la otra figura…

La otra figura era Buchou y ella llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de novia con minifalda y un gran escote, llevaba medias largas y guantes blancos, además de un velo en la cabeza. Lo único distinto a una novia era que en lugar de tener un ramo en sus manos, Buchou estaba cargando diez cajas de pizza.

"Ya volvimos mi querido Lelouch."

Buchou dejó las pizzas en el suelo junto al altar y se acostó con Lelouch-senpai en el altar.

¡E-este era el fin de mi mundo!

Mi voluntad había sido destrozada por completo y Kiba tampoco parecía saber qué hacer.

Pero entonces lo recordé, aún no se acaba, todavía tengo otro apoyo.

"¡Koneko-chan!"

Me volví hacia Koneko-chan con el resto de mis esperanzas y sueños.

Pero al volverme…

"…Nii-san, quiero pizza también."

¡Koneko-chan ya estaba vestida como maid e incluso llevaba puestas unas orejas y una cola de gato!

* * *

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Me levanté gritando con fuerza y con sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme y miré alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, parecía que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Después de darme cuenta de esto suspiré aliviado y me volví a acostar.

Me acomodé y abracé el cuerpo de la persona que dormía a mi lado.

Un momento, yo duermo solo, ¿acaso Buchou otra vez durmió conmigo?

Con una sonrisa pervertida empecé a acariciar a la otra persona en mi cama.

"Mmm, Ise-kun."

Mi mano se congeló al escuchar esa voz.

Esa no es la voz de Buchou.

Esa ni siquiera es la voz de una mujer.

Esa voz es de…

"Sé que a los demonios de mierda les gusta el sexo, pero quiero descansar, hoy maté a varios demonios y paganos, si quieres puedes darme una mamada como siempre mientras sigo dormido. Te daré duro como te gusta por la mañana. Ahhh~ Buenas noches, Ise-kun."

* * *

"¡FREED SELLZEN!"

Volví a levantarme gritando totalmente empapado de sudor.

Lo primero que vi al revisar mi habitación fue una rebanada de pizza de anchoas a medio comer que se me cayó al suelo.

Es cierto, después de salvar a Asia, Lelouch-senpai hizo que unos yakuza nos llevaran a nuestras casas y en el camino Koneko compartió una de sus pizzas con Kiba y conmigo.

Después de ver la rebanada tirada un momento, suspiré y me volví a acostar.

"No volveré a comer anchoas."

* * *

Espero poder publicar el New Life 01 el domingo por la noche.

Por cierto, ya en el siguiente arco con Riser se verá más de la relación de Lelouch con Sona y todavía no sé si dejarle Rias a Issei o no.

LLL03


	6. New Life 01

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que actualicé este fic, y la razón para eso fue simplemente que el año pasado fue bastante malo para mi familia cada mes fue o alguien en el hospital o un funeral así que simplemente no quería escribir nada pero ya estoy mejor así que ya volví aunque no sé qué tan seguido actualice ya que tengo trabajo nuevo y menos tiempo, en realidad mi intención era publicar esto hace dos semanas pero he tenido problemas para subir el archivo, si era error de FF o de mi inter no tengo idea. Como sea aquí está.

Bien, hace tiempo que no respondía reviews:

 **Bl4ckD3ath –** Sin duda esa pareja vería arder el mundo riendo como locos y también me divertí mucho con el sueño, de IsseixRias o LelouchxRias creo que sería mejor lo segundo.

 **SilverCrow –** Me alegra que te gustara el cap.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 –** Sí, el final con Freed fue lo más divertido.

 **Ronaldc v2 –** LelouchxAkeno es la señal del fin del mundo, el geass tiene más cambios que pondré después, y Mittelt saldrá en uno o dos capítulos dependiendo cómo edite el siguiente. P.D: yep, estúpidos teléfonos y autocorrección.

 **giygas2 –** Probablemente sí tendrá harem, aunque todavía no decido quien será de quién, hay que dejarle algunos huesos a Issei.

 **Giuseppe –** Lelouch obtendrá el título de "emperador" cuando muestre una posibilidad de su máximo poder, así que mejor se cuiden el "emperador rojo" y el "emperador blanco".

 **Geasszero –** Aun pienso quienes serán las definitivas.

 **Guerrerowalker –** Qué bueno que te gustara el cap y el Omake.

 **LucasMarchant2509 -** ¿Trío con hermanas? Lo pensaré, al menos eso en ficción trae menos drama que en la realidad, créeme, lo sé.

 **J. V. Leyden –** Me esfuerzo para que parezca más natural, LelouchxAkeno no sé si hacerlo "bien" o más como esos "amigos con tensión sexual".

 **A Questionable G –** Yes, it has to do with his immortality, you can say that his Code has evolved his Geass to something a little different.

 **Zexceed –** No pienso abandonarla incluso si tardo años en acabarla aunque tampoco espero que se vuelva algo como HxH.

 **Altarius –** Siempre existe la posibilidad de ver interacciones LelouchxAkeno y si no para eso están los Omake, y espero pronto traer a Riser para que conozca a un verdadero demonio.

 **Disclaimer:** High School DxD y Code Geass son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **New Life - El Dragón y el Demonio**

"Buenos días Lelouch, no te esperaba tan pronto, falta casi una hora para nuestra reunión."

"Buenos días, Ise me llamó de madrugada por una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir."

Lelouch se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al club donde solo se encontraba Rias.

"Además también tengo que ver a Sona antes de que inicien las clases, parece que se molestó por haberla estado evitando fuera de la escuela últimamente."

"Fufu, realmente pareces ser su estudiante problema favorito, Lelouch."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi encanto supongo."

"Fufu, el peligroso encanto del Príncipe Oscuro. ¿Gustas té? Akeno lo preparó."

Rias le ofreció una taza de té cuando Lelouch se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

"Gracias Princesa Carmesí, ¿por qué no disfrutamos del té hablando de lo que querías?"

"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué crees que quería hablar de algo?"

"Anoche de camino a tu casa parecía que querías hablar de algo y hoy Akeno tuvo que salir 'por casualidad' en el momento que entré al edificio dejando casualmente dos tazas de té cuando todavía falta bastante para la reunión y 30 minutos para la hora que citaste a Ise."

Rias puso una sonrisa divertida y sacudió la cabeza.

"Me sigue asombrando la facilidad con la que lees a la gente y que supieras lo de Ise."

Lelouch solo sonrió y bebió de su té.

"Tuve que aprender para sobrevivir, no siempre fui inmortal, Buchou. E Ise me lo dijo cuándo me llamó, recordó de repente que debía despertar temprano para venir a la reunión."

"Fufu, mi lindo peón es muy divertido. Ya tuvo algo de tiempo para descansar tras despertar su Sacred Gear así que solo quería ver cómo estaba después de haber salvado a Asia."

"Eso fue bastante interesante, cuando reviviste a Ise solo pude ver que su cuerpo brilló, no logré ver el peón que usaste."

"En realidad no usé _un_ peón con él."

"¿Mm? ¿No dijiste que tenía la posición de peón? Lo vi usar su 'Promoción' en la iglesia y debo decir que no puedo imaginar cómo será cuando tengas otros 7."

"Fufu, mi único 'Peón' es Ise."

Lelouch frunció el ceño y Rias continuó explicando.

"Para reencarnar a un ser como Demonio usamos las 'Piezas Malignas', pero dependiendo del valor de la persona reencarnada se podrían requerir más piezas."

"¿Eso quiere decir que las 'Piezas Malignas' tienen diferentes valores como en el ajedrez? ¿La Reina vale 9 Peones, las Torres 5, y tanto los Caballos como los Alfiles 3?"

"Correcto Lelouch, así como podría haber alguien que solo puede reencarnar con dos Caballos, también puede haber alguien que necesite dos Torres. Y además también está la compatibilidad con las piezas. No puedes usar dos piezas diferentes en el mismo ser, así que es importante pensar cómo usar tus piezas. Una vez que las usas, no recibirás más."

"Ya veo, pero si dices que no usaste _un_ Peón y que Ise es tu único Peón, ¿quiere decir que usaste tus 8 piezas con él?"

"Cuando lo descubrí, decidí volverlo mi sirviente, aunque no podía encontrar la razón de su valor. Pero ahora sé que se debió a su Sacred Gear, el 'Boosted Gear' que es uno de clase 'Longinus', no es raro que tuviera un valor así. Y además su compatibilidad con el 'Peón' fue bastante buena, por eso aposté por esa posibilidad. Y el resultado no me decepcionó."

"Entonces tus piezas restantes son 1 'Caballo' y 1 'Torre' solamente. ¿Me pregunto qué valor tendré según el sistema de las 'Piezas Malignas'?"

"Sabes, yo también me lo pregunto. Cuando reencarné a Ise supuse que te involucrarías porque son buenos amigos y pensaba que podría usar mi Alfil o Caballo restantes si aceptabas unirte, con tu constitución sin duda serías muy ágil como Caballo y con tu inteligencia no tendrías problemas aprendiendo magia como Alfil."

Rias pausó un momento.

"Pero cuando los atacó ese Ángel Caído y descubrí que eras inmortal lo reconsideré. Decidí que usaría mi 'Torre' restante si aceptabas unirte a mi Nobleza. Imagina la fuerza y defensa absolutas de una Torre en un ser inmortal. Aunque con cada cosa nueva que aprendo de ti, Lelouch, dudo que mis piezas restantes puedan reencarnarte como Demonio."

"¿Y eso por qué? Puede que sea inmortal, pero sigo teniendo el cuerpo de un humano normal. Puedo morir fácilmente, el que reviva es un asunto diferente."

"El valor de la persona también depende del potencial. Eres inteligente y astuto, eres inmortal, tienes bastante influencia y carisma al punto de poseer empresas y estar al mando de grupos enteros, pudiste vencer a un Ángel Caído y aunque creo que no te gusta también tienes sangre noble. Si te convirtieras en Demonio no tengo dudas de que avanzarías de rango rápidamente."

"Y por eso estás dudando de que una 'Torre' sea suficiente si decido unirme a tu Nobleza."

"Precisamente. Pero sabes, aunque Ise es interesante de forma divertida, tú Lelouch eres todo un misterio, puedo ver por qué Sona está tan interesada."

"Yo creí que eso era por saltarme las clases o dormir en ellas, o incluso porque todavía no podía creer que ella perdió nuestra pequeña apuesta."

Lelouch rio divertido mientras dejaba su taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa.

"Bueno Buchou, hiciste un gran trabajo desviando la conversación de lo que realmente te preocupaba. Ahora iré a buscar a Sona mientras tú tratas con Ise, ya no debe tardar en llegar. Nos vemos en la reunión."

Poniéndose de pie, Lelouch se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero volvió la cabeza antes de salir.

"El que intentaras hablar conmigo específicamente me dice que tu problema es algo de nobles. Si quieres hablar de ello, puedes contar conmigo, Rias."

"Un experto para leer a los demás sin duda."

Rias sacudió la cabeza mientras Lelouch cerraba la puerta del club.

* * *

Lelouch se había reunido con Yuuto, Koneko y Akeno cuando volvía al club. Al final no había podido hablar con Sona debido al trabajo del Consejo Estudiantil.

Por lo que alcanzó a ver, estaban preparando los papeles para una nueva alumna que resultó ser Asia. Sin duda Rias no perdía el tiempo.

"Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"Cómo se encuentran, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

"Ya volví Buchou, buenos días, Ise, Asia."

Todos saludaron a Rias e Issei y reconocieron a Asia como parte de su grupo al entrar al club.

"Ya que todos estamos aquí, ¿empezamos la fiesta?"

Rias se puso de pie y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un pastel en la mesa.

"Es bueno reunirse a veces para hacer estas cosas, ¿verdad? Y-ya que tenemos un miembro nuevo, preparé un pastel, vamos a comer juntos."

Mientras comía del pastel que Rias preparó y veía a Issei hablar con Asia, Lelouch no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que los dos se volvieron amigos.

* * *

"Mucho gusto, soy Lelouch Lamperouge, por favor llámenme Lelouch. Por motivos personales me transferí desde una academia privada en América. Espero que nos llevemos bien."

Después de presentarme empecé a observar a quienes serían mis nuevos compañeros.

La mayoría eran chicas, aunque eso es natural ya que por lo que me dijeron esta escuela era solo para chicas hasta hace poco.

Las personas que más destacaban eran una chica con su pelo negro atado en una coleta y ojos violetas, y una chica con un brillante cabello carmesí y ojos azules que me recordaban a Kallen. Las dos eran unas bellezas.

Entre mis compañeros también estaba la hermosa chica que se presentó como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que me acompañó al salón desde la oficina del director, Shitori Sona.

"Muy bien, Lelouch-kun. Por favor siéntate en el lugar libre junto a la ventana."

"De acuerdo, profesora."

Le sonreí a la profesora, lo que causó que varias chicas suspiraran, y me dirigí al asiento libre a un lado de la chica con la coleta.

"Mucho gusto Lelouch-kun. Soy Himejima Akeno, pero puedes llamarme Akeno si gustas."

La belleza con la coleta, Akeno, se presentó con una sonrisa cuando me senté.

"Igualmente Akeno-san, espero que nos llevemos bien."

Entonces las clases comenzaron, pero no les presté atención, simplemente apoyé la cabeza en mi brazo, adopté una postura como si estuviera escuchando y me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté más tarde lo primero que vi fue a Shitori frente a mi escritorio mirándome directamente con los brazos cruzados.

Al parecer era hora de almorzar ya que las pocas personas que seguían en el salón habían sacado su comida y estaban disfrutándola comiendo entre amigos.

"¿Pasa algo, Shitori-san?"

"Lamperouge-san, ¿me podrías decir por qué has estado durmiendo durante clases? Además por favor llámame _kaichou_ en la escuela."

"La clase era aburrida así que me dormí, además si no me despertó la profesora quiere decir que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Y por favor dígame Lelouch, _Madame Presidenta._ "

En mi defensa, si no hubiera sido por la larga charla aburrida que me dio el director antes de enviarme a clases no estaría tan somnoliento ahora. Quiero decir, había estado en su oficina desde la primera clase hasta la clase antes del almuerzo.

Al parecer esa no fue una buena excusa ya que empezó a darme un sermón aun cuando otra chica había aparecido a su lado aparentemente trayéndole su almuerzo.

Mientras la presidenta seguía con su sermón, me volví hacia la ventana cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Un grupo de chicas furiosas estaba persiguiendo a un trio de chicos por el patio escolar.

Cuando la presidenta notó mi mirada, ella también miró en la misma dirección y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver esa escena.

"Es la segunda vez en la semana y solo es lunes. Hablaré contigo más tarde _Lamperouge_ -san. Vamos Tsubaki, tengo que encargarme de lo que hayan hecho esta vez ese trío de pervertidos."

Con eso las dos chicas dejaron el salón, no sin que antes la otra chica se presentara como Shinra Tsubaki, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Fufu, parece que esos chicos están causando problemas como siempre."

Al volverme hacia la voz, vi que Akeno se había acercado y también miraba por la ventana.

"¿Eso sucede seguido, Akeno-san?"

"¿Oh? Al fin despiertas Lelouch-kun. Las chicas intentaron hacerte preguntas en cuanto terminó la clase pero Sona-kaichou las alejó para según sus palabras 'recordarte las reglas'. Fufu, tu habilidad para dormir en clases es increíble."

Akeno parecía divertida por la situación.

"Y para responder tu pregunta, ese trío es famoso en la escuela por ser pervertidos, por las chicas que los están persiguiendo, deben haber espiado los vestidores de las chicas de nuevo."

"Si causan problemas tan seguido como para que sean famosos, ¿por qué siguen en esta escuela? Shitori-san no parece del tipo que tolera ese tipo de comportamiento."

Antes de que Akeno pudiera responder, una voz la llamó desde el pasillo.

"Akeno, vamos a comer a la sala del club."

"Sí, Buchou. Nos vemos más tarde, Lelouch-kun."

"Está bien, yo también debería almorzar. Que disfrutes tu comida, Akeno-san."

Akeno se despidió una vez más mientras se alejaba con la chica pelirroja de antes.

Después de quedarme solo me volví hacia el trio de pervertidos; que parecían haber sido atrapados finalmente por las chicas; pensando en su razón para seguir en esta escuela, y luego me dirigí a la cafetería.

Necesitaría energía para la sesión de preguntas que estoy seguro sufriría en el próximo descanso.

* * *

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que ingresé en la Academia Kuoh e incluso yo ya era perfectamente consciente del infame Trío Pervertido, tres chicos un año debajo del mío que siempre se metían en problemas con las chicas de la escuela.

Matsuda "Calvo Pervertido", un miembro del club de fotografía.

Motohama "Gafas Pervertidas", un chico con la habilidad de saber las tres tallas de las chicas a simple vista.

Y finalmente Hyoudou Issei, un chico que nunca dejaba de hablar de los pechos de las chicas.

Por cierto, mi único encuentro con ellos hasta ahora había sido mi primer día aquí.

Cuando me disponía a salir tras terminar las clases ese día me encontré a los tres chicos en las escaleras del edificio escolar. En el momento que me vieron los tres se detuvieron de repente antes de salir corriendo gritando algo como "¡otro maldito apuesto!" y "¡es nuestro enemigo!".

Al ver mi expresión confusa uno de mis compañeros de clases me lo explicó.

Al parecer esos tres intentaban aumentar su número, así que al escuchar que el estudiante nuevo era un chico, pensaron en reclutarme en su grupo, pero al verme me clasificaron de inmediato como su enemigo mortal, un chico apuesto popular con las chicas.

Bueno, mejor para mí, lo único que me interesa es saber cómo es que no han sido expulsados.

Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, Shitori es alguien que no tolera las faltas a las reglas.

Así que debe haber una razón por la que esos tres sigan causando problemas.

Pero hasta ahora no he podido encontrar ninguna razón.

Sus calificaciones son promedio o incluso un poco bajas, no son miembros importantes de ningún club o grupo en la escuela, y sus familias tampoco son ricas o influyentes.

Definitivamente deberían haber sido expulsados hace mucho por todas las quejas que las chicas le dan a Shitori todos los días.

Ya que no es así, alguien debe estar protegiendo a esos tres o al menos a uno y los otros dos son protegidos por extensión.

No puedo evitar pensar que ese es el motivo ya que cada que alguien menciona a ese trío, Shitori parece hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse antes de atender la queja de la chica en turno.

El hecho que parezca molesta también me dice que no es ella quien los protege pero que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

¿Quién podría tener tanta influencia como para afectar las decisiones de la dirección y el consejo estudiantil?

"Ahhh~"

No puedo evitar suspirar.

El que esté intentando descubrir una conspiración en la escuela solo demuestra lo aburrido que me encuentro.

Después de pasar los últimos años de mi vida planeando una rebelión contra la nación más poderosa de mi mundo y estar en constante guerra contra enemigos y antiguos aliados, un par de semanas en paz ya me están impulsando a la locura.

Aunque si resulta que realmente esos tres pervertidos gozan de alguna protección podría servirme más adelante.

"Ara, ara, ¿pasa algo, Lelouch-kun? ¿Sona-kaichou te regañó otra vez? Sí que eres un chico malo. Fufu."

"Increíblemente Madame Presidenta no me ha regañado hoy. Aunque aún faltan las clases de la tarde, así que todavía hay esperanza."

Akeno se rio ante mi pequeña broma y tomó su lugar a mi lado tras volver de almorzar con la chica pelirroja, Rias Gremory según escuché que se llamaba.

"Solo estoy aburrido Akeno-san, tiene poco que llegué a la ciudad, así que no conozco lugares para pasar el tiempo. Solo estoy yendo de mi casa a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa."

"¿Oh? ¿Esa fue una sutil forma de pedirme que te muestre la ciudad, Lelouch-kun? No esperaba menos del recién nombrado Príncipe Oscuro."

Príncipe Oscuro, el nuevo apodo que me habían dado las chicas de la escuela por alguna razón. Aunque considerando que a Gremory la llamaban Princesa Carmesí no era tan extraño.

En realidad había oído que un chico un grado menor que yo también era llamado Príncipe, solo que a él no le habían dado algún color.

"¿Invitarte y arriesgarme a la furia de tu club de fans? No soy idiota. Incluso si no llevo aquí ni una semana, ya he visto lo populares que son tú y Gremory-san. Las únicas que se les comparan son Madame Presidenta y Shinra-san."

"Fufu. Tú también te has vuelto muy popular, Lelouch-kun. Los rumores son que eres un príncipe real que está buscando una esposa, y que por eso viniste a una escuela que solía ser solo para chicas."

"Jajaja. Quien pensó ese rumor tiene mucho tiempo libre para fantasear. Pero si ese es el rumor entonces corro más peligro si tus fans se enteran de que salimos a ver la ciudad."

Mientras charlábamos casualmente esperando que terminara la hora del almuerzo la puerta se abrió de repente y una furiosa Shitori entró con pasos pesados.

Como no había entrado gritando mi nombre eso quería decir que no había oído de las apuestas que realicé durante el almuerzo y que su furia era culpa de su otro problema constante.

El Trío Pervertido.

Lo que me confundió sin embargo fue que le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Gremory antes de inhalar profundamente para calmarse y tomar su asiento.

"Akeno-san, ¿sabes dónde suele pasar el tiempo el trío de pervertidos?"

"Ara, ara, ¿acaso nuestro querido Lelouch-kun también es un pervertido?"

Akeno preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lo siento Akeno, pero he sido acosado durante meses sin parar por una bruja con cientos de años, aún te falta experiencia si quieres sacar una reacción de mí.

"Estoy seguro de que quisieras descubrirlo personalmente, Akeno- _chan._ Sin duda sería una gran experiencia para ambos." Le dirigí una mirada traviesa y sonreí al verla sonrojarse un poco. "Pero solo es curiosidad. He oído tanto de esos tres en estos días que solo quiero ver cómo son realmente." Me reí ligeramente y terminé con un tono casual.

"H-hmph. Bueno, escuché que se reúnen detrás del edificio escolar durante los descansos cuando no están espiando a las chicas. Así que podrías buscarlos allí, Lelouch-kun."

Akeno me respondió después de aclararse la garganta.

Entonces llegó el profesor y comenzó una clase a la que sí prestaba atención. Tenía que aprender la historia de este nuevo mundo, después de todo.

Aunque esa atención casi se perdió cuando Akeno murmuró en voz baja.

"Si quieres puedo mostrarte más que la ciudad cuando quieras, Lelouch-kun. No te preocupes por mis fans."

Quizás ella no tenía la experiencia de C.C., pero yo seguía siendo un adolescente.

Malditas hormonas.

* * *

Mañana no había clases, así que decidí acercarme hoy a los tres pervertidos durante uno de mis descansos, por lo que me dirigí a la parte trasera del edificio escolar.

Mientras caminaba ignorando a las chicas que me miraban embelesadas y las miradas de envidia de algunos chicos, empecé a pensar cómo abordar al trío.

No podía llegar y preguntar '¿quién los protege y por qué?' o '¿por qué no los expulsan?', no solo sería grosero y agresivo, sino que por lo que aprendí, además de ser pervertidos, también son unos idiotas, probablemente ni siquiera ellos saben cómo no han sido expulsados.

Y tampoco tengo la energía ni las ganas de fingir interés en cualquier tema del que estén hablando, ya que según Akeno y los murmullos de Shitori, solo hablan de cosas pervertidas, e incluso conocían todo tipo de lugares en la ciudad aunque no podían entrar.

"Hm, eso podría servirme."

Si realmente conocen varios lugares quizás conozcan alguno donde pueda apostar para matar mi aburrimiento y ganar dinero, el que obtuve al llegar a este mundo no me durará siempre.

No era mala idea, al menos en mi mundo varios lugares de apuestas que frecuentaba también servían como el tipo de establecimiento que esos tres preferirían.

Después de todo, si no puedes quitarles el dinero apostando, quítaselos con mujeres.

Pensando en eso, salí del edificio escolar y me dispuse a rodearlo.

Por lo que veía esos tres no eran los únicos que se reunían allí, cuando me acerqué a la esquina del edificio pude escuchar algunas voces.

"¿Ya compraste el equipo?"

"Me llegará mañana y el lunes lo instalaré."

"Jaja. No puedo esperar para ver chicas desnudas."

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar. ¿Los otros ya pagaron por el _show?_ "

Los que salieron fueron un par de chicos de mi grado, de hecho uno estaba en mi clase y el otro en la de al lado, que siguieron hablando sin reconocer mi presencia.

Sin duda eran unos pervertidos. Pero no los pervertidos que yo estaba buscando. Así que después de solo un vistazo los ignoré y seguí mi camino.

Después de caminar algunos minutos logré ver a un grupo de chicos escondidos entre unos arbustos que parecían estar viendo un video en un reproductor de DVD portátil.

"El nuevo video de Momo Momozono como Kaben Rider Pinky es mejor que los anteriores."

Idiota calvo – listo.

"Ella es la mejor de las actrices de la industria."

Idiota con gafas – listo.

"Y miren la forma en que resaltan sus pechos con ese traje."

Idiota mayor – listo.

Esta vez sí eran los pervertidos que estaba buscando. Y por lo que parecía lo que veían era un A.V. de su actriz favorita.

Inhalé profundamente y me preparé para las estupideces que estaba seguro que escucharía en un momento.

Cuando me dirigí hacia ellos el sonido de mis pasos hizo que el idiota calvo, Matsuda, se volviera hacia mí.

Al ver en la dirección que su compañero estaba viendo, el idiota con gafas, Motohama, se enderezó de repente, alertando al tercer idiota, y me apuntó acusatoriamente con un dedo.

"¡Tú! ¡El nuevo senpai popular! ¡Nuestro enemigo!"

"¡Ah! ¡Un maldito chico apuesto!"

"¿¡Qué quieres senpai!? ¿¡Nos vas a acusar con Shitori-kaichou!?"

"¿¡Vienes para presumir que tienes enamoradas a todas las chicas de la escuela!?"

"¿¡Te vas a burlar porque vemos videos para adultos en la escuela!?"

"¿¡Piensas que eres mejor que nosotros por ser apuesto!?"

"¿¡Crees que te envidiamos porque vuelves locas a todas las chicas!?"

"¿¡Crees que puedes menospreciarnos porque las chicas nos odian y te aman a ti!?"

"¿¡Piensas que somos basuras que no pueden conseguir una novia!?"

"¿¡Crees que tenemos celos de tu popularidad!?"

"¿¡Sabemos que no somos apuestos!?"

"¿¡También sabemos que las chicas nos odian!?"

"¿¡Así es, sabemos que somos…!? ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhh!?"

"¡Sabemos que es imposible para nosotros el tener novia!"

"¡Por eso es que vemos estos videos para adultos!"

"¡Matsuda! ¡Motohama! ¡Cálmense chicos! ¡No se pongan a llorar!"

"¿¡Por qué la vida es tan cruel!? ¡Uwahhhhhhhh!"

"¿¡El mundo es totalmente injusto!? ¡Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

"¡C-chicos! ¡No lloren! ¡No podemos rendirnos solo por un maldito apuesto!"

"¡P-pero…!"

"¡Sin peros! ¡Solo véanme a mí! ¡Yo nunca renunciaré a mi sueño de ser el Rey del Harem!"

De repente el idiota mayor, Hyoudou Issei, adoptó una pose heroica en medio de los otros dos idiotas que empezaron a llorar a mitad de sus acusaciones en contra mía, mientras anunciaba con orgullo su estúpido sueño.

Y realmente me parecía estúpido, después de todo los primeros 10 años de mi vida fue ver cómo se destrozaban entre sí las consortes imperiales por ocupar la posición de mi _madre_ entre el "harem" del emperador.

Además como alguien que terminó saliendo con un centenar de chicas de Ashford debido a mi confiable sirvienta ninja, Sayoko, puedo decir que es agotador atender a varias mujeres.

Incluso con solo las llamadas "tres consortes de Zero" como Kaguya se hacía llamar junto con C.C. y Kallen eran demasiado para poder manejarlas.

"Si ustedes dos empiezan a besar los pies de Hyoudou-san voy a vomitar sobre su DVD."

Realmente me estaba empezando a inquietar que los otros dos parecieran estar a punto de adorar a Hyoudou como si fuera un dios solo por tener ese sueño.

"¡No te atrevas a vomitar sobre mi DVD!"

"¡Ahh! ¡Sigues aquí!"

Al ver que sus amigos todavía parecían agresivos hacia mí, Hyoudou decidió ser la voz de la razón en su grupo.

"¿Um? ¿Buscabas algo por aquí senpai?"

Inhalé profundamente de nuevo para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza que empecé a sentir por sus idioteces y sus gritos, y luego me volví hacia Hyoudou con una sonrisa amable.

"En realidad, Hyoudou-san, los estaba buscando a ustedes…"

"¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí vienes a burlarte de nosotros!"

"¡Nos vas a delatar con Shitori-kaichou para que olvide tus apuestas del almuerzo!"

Matsuda y Motohama de repente volvieron a gritar acusaciones sin sentido. Aunque parecía que ellos si habían oído de mis actividades durante el almuerzo.

Suspirando miré a Hyoudou diciéndole con los ojos que controlara a sus amigos. Él al menos pareció avergonzado por las acciones de los otros dos y los calmó rápidamente.

"¿Y para qué nos buscabas senpai?"

"Como saben, esta es mi primera semana en la escuela, así que no conozco realmente a mucha gente más allá de mis compañeros de clase." Al verlo asentir, continué. "Pero incluso yo ya he escuchado sobre ustedes y la fama que tienen en la escuela."

Aunque los otros dos idiotas parecían orgullosos de ser reconocidos, Hyoudou parecía un poco deprimido ya que sabía bien la fama que tenían, pero aun así seguí.

"Así que quería aprovechar su conocimiento y pedirles un favor…"

"¿Un favor específicamente a nosotros?"

En cuanto dije eso, los tres se sorprendieron por un momento antes de poner sonrisas idiotas.

"Senpai…"

"También…"

"Amas…"

"¿¡Los pechos!?"

Hablaron en turno antes de gritar juntos esa última parte. Realmente estoy considerando que saciar mi curiosidad sobre estos tres no justifica el dolor de cabeza que estoy desarrollando. Mi respeto por Shitori que trata con ellos a diario aumentó considerablemente.

"Ohhh, ¿así que el nuevo Príncipe Oscuro de Kuoh resultó ser tan pervertido como nosotros?"

"Jijiji, así que incluso los malditos apuestos son tan pervertidos como nosotros."

Los idiotas comenzaron a decir más estupideces mientras se reían y mi paciencia casi se agotaba, por suerte Hyoudou vio que mi rostro empezó a temblar con mi molestia contenida y decidió que sería mejor no seguir molestándome.

"U-um, ¿qué querías pedirnos, senpai?"

Por desgracia, los otros dos no notaron mi molestia y siguieron con sus estupideces.

"¿Querías pedirnos algunas películas XXX?"

"Sí querías unirte a nuestro grupo, lo lamento pero no aceptamos malditos apuestos."

Estaba a solo un paso de mandar todo al diablo y simplemente usar mi Geass para dejarlos impotentes de por vida, pero logré contenerme.

"Aunque puedo apreciar la belleza femenina como cualquiera, no soy un pervertido. Además no soy fan de ese tipo de películas y tampoco pensaba pedir unirme a su grupo."

Al oír eso, los otros dos idiotas volvieron a verme como su enemigo y Hyoudou solo se quedó esperando para oír el favor que les quería pedir.

"Por lo que he oído, ustedes conocen bastante bien la ciudad, y saben de todo tipo de _lugares,_ ¿verdad?"

Enfaticé la palabra lugares para implicar lo que quería decir, y por las respuestas afirmativas del trío parecía que me habían entendido.

"Lo que quería pedirles es si ¿me pueden decir los establecimientos donde también se llevan a cabo apuestas además de los servicios que ustedes buscan?"

"¿Clubes dónde se pueda apostar? Creo que he oído de un par."

Hyoudou parecía estar tratando de recordar qué negocios manejaban apuestas también, pero antes de que pudiera darme una respuesta, Matsuda se adelantó junto con Motohama.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos decirte eso, senpai? Es nuestra información."

"Así es, además ¿cómo podemos saber que no nos meterás en problemas con lo que digamos?"

"Cierto, todos te han visto pasar mucho tiempo con Shitori-kaichou."

"Además también se dice que eres un príncipe que quiere casarse con Himejima-senpai."

Al diablo, me voy de aquí, hablar con Hyoudou parece sencillo, mejor hablaré con él cuando esté solo, mi curiosidad no es tan grande como para soportar a los otros dos idiotas.

"Entonces supongo que eso es un no, como sea, todavía tengo una clase antes de poder irme a casa, así que mejor me voy ya. Hyoudou-san, si recuerdas algún lugar por favor búscame. "

Reuniendo toda la paciencia que me restaba me di media vuelta y me dirigí de regreso a mi salón de clases.

Aunque antes de irme giré ligeramente solo la cabeza para ver a los tres pervertidos que seguían observando cómo me alejaba.

"Por cierto, les diría que disfrutaran de su DVD, pero ese gato blanco ha estado arañando la pantalla desde hace un rato y ya no se ve nada. Adiós."

Ante eso los tres bajaron la vista para ver que efectivamente la pantalla estaba rayada y que un pequeño gato blanco entraba en la arboleda que separaba al edificio escolar del viejo edificio donde Akeno me dijo que se encontraba su club.

Un grito de desesperación que probablemente resonó por toda la escuela se escuchó unos momentos después.

Y yo volví a mi salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Curiosamente una chica pequeña de pelo blanco que me crucé en el pasillo también pareció alegrarse al escuchar el grito de los pervertidos y murmuró "buen trabajo, Shiro".

* * *

El inició de mi segunda semana en Kuoh y ya estaba totalmente aburrido.

Lo más interesante que me había sucedido el fin de semana fue que Shitori decidió que era su trabajo como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil asegurarse de que me sintiera cómodo y apareció en la mañana de repente frente a mi casa para darme un tour por la ciudad.

Pero por supuesto el tour fue para un buen estudiante, la biblioteca, la zona comercial, tiendas con buenos precios para ayudar a estudiantes que viven solos como yo, el centro deportivo, el museo, los alrededores de la escuela, las calles principales de la ciudad y demás. No lo que yo buscaba exactamente pero al menos me dio algo para pasar el día.

Aunque lo más interesante y divertido, al menos para mí, fue cuando Shinra nos encontró en una librería y después de despedirse de nosotros empezó a seguirnos e incluso llamó a otra chica para ayudarla a espiarnos en nuestra, a sus ojos, "cita".

Por supuesto cuando decidí ser un poco travieso en la cafetería a la que invité a Shitori como gracias por el tour y me acerqué para limpiarle un poco de natilla de la mejilla cuidando que pareciera que me inclinaba para besarla desde el mal escondite de las chicas dos mesas adelante, ellas no pudieron evitar gritar de la emoción y fueron descubiertas.

Fue bastante divertido ver la tonalidad de rojo que alcanzó Shitori por la vergüenza y la furia hacia ellas.

Al final, Shinra y la otra chica; que se presentó como Hanakai Momo, otro miembro del consejo estudiantil; se ofrecieron a pagar nuestra cuenta como disculpa por espiarnos cuando Shitori les explicó por centésima vez que no, no era una _cita,_ y que _solo_ me estaba mostrando la ciudad porque era nuevo. Aunque ninguna quedó convencida incluso cuando Shitori las hizo acompañarnos para demostrar que no teníamos una relación.

Como sea, eso fue el fin de semana y ahora me encontraba en la hora del almuerzo sin nada qué hacer ya que había comido cuando me salté una clase, y además las demás clases habían sido bastante incómodas ya que cada que Shitori me veía, desviaba la mirada rápidamente con la cara roja y ya varios compañeros especulaban qué había sucedido entre nosotros.

Y así fue cómo Akeno me encontró de nuevo suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Ara, ¿acaso nuestro príncipe está suspirando por nuestra querida presidenta?"

" _¿Et tu, Akeno-san?_ Ya es bastante incómodo con todas las miradas de los demás."

"Fufu, es una broma Lelouch-kun, solo me pareció bastante divertido cuando Buchou me contó de tu 'cita' con Sona-kaichou."

"¿Gremory-san te lo dijo? ¿Ella cómo se enteró?"

"Buchou y Sona-kaichou han sido amigas desde pequeñas, así que cuando Tsubaki los vio en la ciudad, la llamó de inmediato."

"Al menos ella no nos espió como Hanakai-san. Y no fue una cita. Madame Presidenta solo decidió de repente mostrarme los lugares que me serían útiles como estudiante nuevo."

"Fufu, ya lo sé Lelouch-kun, después de todo la relación que nosotros tenemos es tan fuerte que estoy segura de que nunca me engañarías."

"¿Eso quiere decir que también te enteraste del rumor de que el príncipe Lelouch se casará con la bella Himejima Akeno?"

"Fue bastante divertido ver a un grupo de chicos llorar de rodillas mientras me suplicaban que no me casara contigo y que ellos podrían darme todos los lujos que quisiera incluso si no eran de la realeza como tú, fufu."

"Al menos tú te estás divirtiendo…Por cierto, ¿hoy no fuiste a comer con Gremory-san a su club? Es raro verte a la hora del almuerzo."

"Buchou está ocupada con un asunto familiar, así que pensé que hoy acompañaría a mi querido Lelouch-kun."

"Aprecio el sentimiento, realmente estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento."

"Fufu, y yo que pensé que te encontraría haciendo algo pervertido luego de que me preguntaras por el famoso trío el otro día."

"Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo y terminé con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo Hyoudou parecía ser lo bastante razonable como para hablar, los otros dos no dejaban de gritar. Decidí que mi curiosidad por ellos no valía tantas molestias."

Me froté la frente recordando el dolor de cabeza que me causaron los amigos idiotas de Hyoudou mientras Akeno seguía riendo.

Realmente a veces creía que esta chica disfrutaba del dolor de otros.

Mientras seguía conversando con Akeno la puerta del salón se abrió y uno de mis compañeros trató de entrar sin llamar la atención con una expresión nerviosa y ocultando un pequeño objeto. No lo habría notado si no fuera por mis años de paranoia, pero decidí ignorarlo, solo era uno de los chicos pervertidos que vi mientras buscaba a Hyoudou.

Así que pasé el resto del almuerzo hablando con Akeno sobre los rumores que habían surgido sobre mí, ella, y Shitori; quien siguió toda la tarde sin poder verme a la cara.

* * *

El segundo día de mi semana estaba siendo tan aburrido que el anterior pero más molesto ya que gracias a los rumores sobre nosotros, Shitori no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada, aunque seguía poniéndose totalmente roja cada vez que le devolvía la mirada.

Fue por eso que decidí pasear por la escuela a la hora del almuerzo mientras pensaba en algo para entretenerme.

 _Podría tratar de conquistar este mundo, pero ya logré ordenarle al mundo entero que me obedeciera en una transmisión en vivo antes, es muy pronto para repetirlo incluso si no fue en este mundo, quizás lo intente en un par de siglos._

No llevaba ni un año como inmortal y ya no podía con lo aburrido que era todo, estaba empezando a comprender a C.C. y su indiferencia por todo. De hecho estaba considerando alimentar los rumores sobre las chicas y yo porque estaría más cómodo cuidándome de sus clubs de fans que con esta paz.

Y pensando en esas cosas mientras paseaba por la escuela comiendo un pan de la cafetería fue que encontré una escena algo peculiar.

"… ¿Qué estás haciendo Hyoudou-san?"

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

Hyoudou saltó en el aire antes de caer sobre su trasero encima de un inconsciente Matsuda a quien antes había estado arrastrando mientras trataba de ocultarse tras unos arbustos. Aunque había sido fácil verlo ya que no solo su cabello era visible sobre los arbustos, sino que estaba haciendo mucho ruido al tratar de arrastrar a su amigo.

Hyoudou se volvió lentamente y me miró con tal expresión de pánico que por un momento creí que sabía quién era yo exactamente, pero entonces me reconoció y se relajó ligeramente aunque aun así estaba muy asustado.

"¿S-senpai? ¡Senpai! ¡Por favor ayúdanos! ¡Somos inocentes!"

Estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué hablaba exactamente cuando de repente escuché algo que sonó como una estampida que se dirigía hacia nosotros, así que no pude evitar volverme en esa dirección mientras veía a Hyoudou esconderse entre los arbustos junto con su amigo que seguía inconsciente.

"¡Lo escuché por aquí chicas! ¡Vamos rápido antes de que escape de nuevo!"

"¡Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos esos pervertidos!"

"¡Los haremos pagar!"

Un gran grupo de chicas armadas con escobas, rastrillos, fregonas y un par de espadas de madera se acercó rápidamente con expresiones asesinas. Por suerte sus ansias de matar no estaban dirigidas a mí ya que cuando me vieron se detuvieron y trataron de esconder sus "armas" pareciendo avergonzadas.

"Um, Lelouch-senpai, ¿de casualidad no viste pasar a un chico castaño cargando a uno calvo? Creímos haberlo oído por aquí."

"¿Hablas de Hyoudou-san? ¿Acaso las volvió a espiar con sus dos amigos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Él! ¿Viste a dónde fue, senpai? Tenemos que encontrarlo, está vez esos tres hicieron algo mucho peor que solo espiarnos."

En ese momento prácticamente pude sentir el terror de Hyoudou desde los arbustos y al parecer algunas de las chicas también lo sintieron, ya que un par miró en la dirección donde se escondía.

"En verdad esos tres no aprenden." Suspiré y fingí pensar por un momento. "Sí vi a Hyoudou-san cargando a uno de sus amigos." El terror que sentía de los arbustos se disparó y más chicas miraron hacia allí. "Mientras paseaba por aquí me pasó corriendo en dirección a la sección de la universidad."

El miedo proveniente de los arbustos se convirtió de repente en sorpresa, pero algunas chicas no parecían convencidas todavía mirando al escondite de Hyoudou, así que mostré mi mejor sonrisa y les hablé suavemente para distraerlas.

"Si no se apresuran lo perderán, de hecho me sorprendió que Hyoudou-san pudiera correr tan rápido cargando a su amigo."

Eso tuvo el efecto que esperaba, todas las chicas se sonrojaron suavemente antes de asentir y salir corriendo hacia la sección de la universidad de Kuoh gritando "¡Gracias, senpai!".

Cuando estuve seguro de que ya no había nadie más en las cercanías me volví hacia los arbustos y hablé bruscamente.

"Y bien, ¿está vez que hicieron tú y tus amigos? Las chicas parecían más enojadas que de costumbre."

Hyoudou salió de los arbustos, su amigo inconsciente escondido, y se talló la cabeza con una expresión nerviosa ya que notó que mi tono y expresión demandaban una respuesta sincera. Después de todo no los ayudé por caridad, sino para obtener un favor, así que quería saber todos los hechos.

"B-bueno, sobre eso, senpai." Hyoudou empezó vacilante, pero al volver a ver mi expresión continuó. "Es que las chicas nos encontraron viendo un video."

Eso no me decía nada, yo también los había encontrado viendo un A.V. antes, y eso no era motivo para tal furia de las chicas, así que le indiqué con la mirada que continuara.

"Era un video de las chicas en los vestidores." Al ver mi expresión de disgusto dirigida hacia él, Hyoudou rápidamente explicó. "¡No sabíamos que era de eso el video, lo juro!"

No estaba convencido de eso pero permití que siguiera con su explicación.

"En realidad Motohama se encontró una tarjeta de memoria ayer en el lugar donde nos encontraste antes, cuando la revisó vio que tenía un video llamado 'sueño de todo hombre' y pensó en verlo con Matsuda y conmigo hoy, fue hasta que reprodujimos el video que supimos que era una grabación de los vestidores de las chicas."

Bueno, eso quería decir que tenían buena suerte o una suerte muy mala, por las chicas que los buscaban me incliné más hacia lo segundo.

"Mientras decidíamos si lo veíamos o no, ya que una cosa es espiarlas y otra grabarlas, las chicas llegaron de repente y cuando notaron lo que veíamos, enfurecieron, gritaron que nosotros fuimos los que las grabaron y empezaron a golpearnos. Motohama cayó al instante, solo Matsuda y yo logramos escapar, pero luego de perderlas Matsuda se estrelló con una pared y terminó inconsciente."

Bien, eso explicaba el estado en que los encontré, pero la reacción de las chicas al video…

"¿Cómo supieron las chicas que había un video de ellas en los vestidores?"

"Ah, eso lo escuché entre sus acusaciones senpai, al parecer una de las chicas había atrapado a un chico viendo el video en su teléfono y cuando lo confrontó con las demás, él confesó haberlo comprado de unos pervertidos, así que ellas pensaron en nosotros de inmediato. ¡Pero no fuimos nosotros! ¡Ellas dicen que el video fue grabado ayer! ¡Pero ni siquiera nos acercamos a los vestidores ayer!"

"…"

"¡Es verdad, senpai! ¡Shitori-kaichou ha estado de muy mal humor desde ayer por los rumores de su cita contigo! ¡Así que habíamos decidido no causar problemas con las chicas para no hacerla enojar más! ¡En realidad ayer estuvimos viendo revistas detrás del auditorio sin molestar a nadie!"

Bueno, eso era verdad, el día anterior no oí ninguna queja de estos tres y siendo francos ellos no eran los únicos pervertidos de la escuela, como ejemplo estaban los otros dos pervertidos que encontré cuando los…buscaba.

"Nn, ¿sabes quién fue el chico que atraparon con el video primero?"

"¿Eh? Sí, las chicas lo mencionaron, ¿por qué?"

"Bien, tú y tu amigo sigan escondidos, yo me ocuparé de esto."

"De…acuerdo…"

Hyoudou pareció asustado por la sonrisa que mostré, pero no me importó, ahora podría tener en deuda conmigo a los tres pervertidos y también me daba algo para pasar el rato.

* * *

Después de preparar lo que necesitaba luego de hablar con Shitori y el chico que había sido atrapado con el video empecé a buscar a los dos pervertidos que creía eran los culpables. Los encontré entre unos arbustos cerca del almacén del gimnasio.

"Ja, ¿ya oíste que las chicas culpan al Trío Pervertido por el video? Qué grupo de perdedores."

"Aun así debemos tener cuidado, no puedo creer que las chicas lo descubrieran tan rápido, ahora será más difícil colocar la cámara en los vestidores, y no es muy barata."

"Eso fue culpa del idiota que no pudo esperar llegar a casa para ver el video, les dijimos que no lo vieran en la escuela, además no te preocupes por el dinero, pronto seremos ricos."

"Bueno, eso es cierto, solo imagina cuánto ganaremos si grabamos a Gremory y Himejima."

"Es verdad, y por cierto, ¿ya encontraste la tarjeta de memoria del video original?"

"Todavía no, lo bueno fue que ya habíamos hecho copias, pero no recuerdo dónde la dejé."

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso estaban buscando esto?"

Al comprobar que eran mi objetivo luego de oírlos hablar un poco salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a ellos con una tarjeta de memoria en una bolsa de plástico.

"¡Ah! Lamperouge, ¿qué quieres aquí?"

El chico que no estaba en mi clase se sorprendió y me habló con el ceño fruncido, mientras que mi compañero de clases empezó a sudar cuando vio la memoria en mis manos.

"Hm, solo quería hablar un poco con ustedes."

Cuando dije eso el chico…quizás debí haber preguntado sus nombres, pero ya que no creo verlos de nuevo luego de esto, solo los llamaré P-1 y P-2, como sea, P-1 actuó más agresivo al escuchar mis palabras, mientras P-2 nos veía nervioso a los dos.

"¡Dame eso!"

P-1 trató de tomar la memoria pero yo di un paso atrás para alejarme.

"Oh, vamos, no sean tan agresivos, solo quería hablar de negocios, por qué no se calman, no quieren que esta memoria con sus huellas termine con _Madame Presidenta,_ ¿verdad?"

Eso hizo el truco ya que P-2 saltó hacia P-1 y lo detuvo con una expresión de pánico.

"¡Espera! ¡Si Lelouch-san le entrega eso a Shitori-kaichou estaremos en graves problemas!"

"¡Por eso se la voy a quitar ahora antes de que nos delate! ¡Sin eso no puede probar nada y todos seguirán creyendo que fueron esos tres idiotas!"

"Mm, ¿y estás seguro de que podrás quitarme la memoria a tiempo? Si nos peleamos aquí no tardará mucho antes de que alguien venga a investigar nuestro escándalo."

P-1 empezó a considerar mis palabras pero aún parecía listo para soltarse de P-2 y lanzarse contra mí.

"Además, si somos llevados ante el consejo estudiantil para explicarnos, ¿a quién creen que le creerá Sona? ¿A ustedes o a mí?"

Gracias a los rumores nadie sabía exactamente cuál era mi relación con Shitori, pero sin duda hacían ver que éramos bastante cercanos, así que usé ese hecho para acorralarlos más.

"Tsk. Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar, Lamperouge?"

"De negocios por supuesto, al escuchar de algunos chicos que vendieron cada copia de este video por 5,000 yenes, no pude evitar estar impresionado, tanto por ustedes como por los idiotas que gastaron tanto en algo así."

"¿Y cómo supiste que fuimos nosotros? Los vendimos de forma anónima, extendimos el rumor a través de mensajes a ciertos chicos y solo enviamos el video por correo después de recoger el dinero en sobres con la dirección del comprador, nunca tuvimos contacto directo."

No pude evitar quedarme viendo a P-1 quien prácticamente me reveló todo sobre su negocio sin necesitar interrogarlo, no creía que siquiera Tamaki fuera tan idiota.

"Es cierto que en una escuela donde hay tantos chicos pervertidos como esta sería difícil identificar a los culpables sin ir primero a los tres idiotas más obvios, de hecho solo fue casualidad el que yo los descubriera."

Apunté en dirección del edificio escolar y continué.

"La semana pasada paseaba detrás del edificio cuando los encontré hablando sobre algún equipo que iban a instalar el lunes y de chicas desnudas."

P-1 maldijo en voz baja mientras que P-2 palideció un poco, probablemente pensando en que si yo los había oído quizás alguien más pudo haberlo hecho también.

"Y entonces ayer durante la hora del almuerzo te vi entrar al salón pareciendo nervioso y con un objeto que parecía una cámara o algo así." Apunté a P-2 y terminé encogiéndome de hombros. "Normalmente nadie lo habría notado, pero yo soy un poco paranoico."

"¿Qué quieres por tu silencio, Lelouch-san?"

P-2 parecía ser el cerebro entre ellos pero también el más cobarde de los dos, por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para negociar. Suspiré ligeramente y solo sacudí la cabeza.

"Realmente ya no quiero nada."

"¿¡Qué diablos quieres decir Lamperouge!? ¡Primero hablas de querer hacer negocios y nos amenazas con delatarnos con Shitori-kaichou y ahora dices que no quieres nada!"

"Mm, parece que no son tan listos como creí así que supongo que debo explicárselos, en realidad solo quería escuchar su confesión. De hecho esto es muy decepcionante, tenía un gran guion preparado para hacerlos hablar, e incluso consideré varios escenarios para dirigir la conversación, pero al final ni siquiera hizo falta. Ustedes mismos aceptaron ser los culpables e incluso me explicaron cómo fue la venta."

"¡Maldito! ¿¡A qué te crees que estás jugando!?"

P-1 demostró ser más músculo que cerebro finalmente soltándose de P-2, se lanzó contra mí y me sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta de mi uniforme haciéndome tirar al suelo la bolsa con la memoria, por supuesto yo solo sonreí a pesar de la posición en que me encontré.

"Creo que no me escucharon bien antes, así que lo repetiré, yo soy un poco paranoico, díganme, ¿qué les hizo pensar que había venido a confrontarlos sin algún plan?"

Llevé mi mano a la bolsa de mi chaqueta mientras observaba divertido la expresión confusa de P-1 y la de terror de P-2 cuando comprendió lo que quería decir.

"Eso es suficiente para encargarse de estos dos, ¿verdad, _Madame Presidenta?"_

[Sí, es suficiente, Lelouch-kun. Esta conversación que grabamos y la memoria que me entregaste demuestran su culpa. Tsubaki y un profesor deberían llegar allí en un momento.]

La voz de Shitori que salió de mi teléfono; que estaba en altavoz y había dejado que nuestra conversación fuera oída por el consejo estudiantil, algunos profesores, y las chicas afectadas; causó que P-1 y P-2 se congelaran, P-1 incluso me soltó sin darse cuenta y P-2 tiró la bolsa con la memoria falsa que preparé como señuelo.

[No puedo creer que tenga que pedirles a las chicas que entreguen una disculpa por escrito a Hyoudou y sus amigos.]

Un montón de gruñidos de chicas se escucharon desde mi teléfono ante esa última frase de Shitori antes de terminar la llamada al ver a Tsubaki llegar con un profesor para encargarse.

* * *

"¡Tsubaki! ¡No te atrevas a enviarle esa fotografía a mi hermana!"

Con ese grito de Shitori me alejé del salón del consejo estudiantil con intención de saltarme el resto de clases, es verdad que buscaba con qué entretenerme, pero inmortal o no, sería mejor no estar cerca de Shitori al menos por el resto del día después de eso último que hice.

Ella era una chica lista, la primera vez pudo haberlo considerado un accidente, pero con la segunda vez sin duda se dio cuenta de que lo hice a propósito.

"¡Lamperouge-senpai! ¡Espera, senpai!"

Me detuve volviéndome hacia la voz que me llamó y me encontré con Hyoudou corriendo en el pasillo para alcanzarme.

"Parece que estás bien, Hyoudou-san. ¿Cómo están tus amigos?"

"Sí, logré esconderme hasta que resolviste todo el problema. Y Matsuda y Motohama están descansando en la enfermería. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, realmente creímos que nos iban a expulsar."

"No fue nada, solo no me gusta ver que alguien es tratado injustamente."

"Aun así, muchas gracias por haber escuchado mi explicación, sé la fama que mis amigos y yo tenemos en la escuela, realmente no te habría culpado si no me hubieras creído. Así que otra vez, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Lamperouge-senpai!"

"Ya dije que no fue nada y por favor llámame Lelouch, estoy más cómodo así. Por cierto, ¿no vas a volver a clases?"

Los dos habíamos seguido hablando mientras caminábamos en dirección a la puerta de la escuela.

"Entonces tú puedes llamarme Ise, Lelouch-senpai, así me llaman mi familia y amigos. Y sobre las clases, Shitori-kaichou me dio el resto del día para descansar luego de los problemas de hoy, además creo que ahora las chicas de la clase están un poco molestas porque tienen que darnos una disculpa escrita así que pensé que sería mejor dejar que se calmaran un poco."

Huh, cuando no estaba con sus dos amigos idiotas Hyoudou no era tan molesto.

"¿Y tú no tienes que ir a clases, senpai?"

"Debería ir, pero ya que no pude divertirme mucho mientras resolvía tu problema le hice una pequeña broma a Madame Presidenta, así que por mi seguridad, mejor la evito por ahora."

Justo cuando Hyoudou iba a decir algo un fuerte grito femenino resonó por toda la escuela.

 **"¡LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE VUELVE AQUÍ Y EXPLÍCALE ESTO A MI HERMANA!"**

No hace falta decir que aceleré mi pasó y salí de la escuela con Hyoudou quien intentó cambiar de tema después de recuperarse de la sorpresa del grito de la seria presidenta para calmar nuestros corazones que latían frenéticamente.

"Ah, es verdad, ya recordé un par de lugares como los que buscabas. ¿Quieres que te los muestre, senpai?"

* * *

Termino de editar el siguiente cap de esto y lo público junto con el siguiente de Facción EMIYA.

LLL03


End file.
